


Gray and Natsu: Fuck Buddies Code

by Graysmirks



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Dark Magic, Drug Use, Drugs, Erotic Games, Erotica, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Fucked Up, Genderbending, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Magic, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Other, Promiscuity, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysmirks/pseuds/Graysmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray and Natsu are good friends, and they like to hang out together. Recently, their relationship intensified, and now is about to involve sexual intercourse. What started casual soon became a storm of sleazy kinkiness, risky ventures and dramatic turns. Indulge!</p><p>Reading chapters in order isn't strictly required to follow the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gray and Natsu are good friends, and they like to hang out together. Recently, they relationship intensified, and now is about to involve sexual intercourse.

Gray and Natsu sit on the couch and talk to each other. They just arrived to Gray’s apartment; they had gone out to lunch.

 

-G: Ok, before our relationship gets to the next level, we have to have some things clear, OK?

I want total sincerity when it comes to health and sex. We want to keep things as safe and cool as possible. Biosafety is something important to take into account. So before we make out to have sex… Have you been with many people before me?

-N: Not really G, you already know it.

G: Just guessing, have you ever had any unprotected intercourse? Any accident or biologically risky situation?

N: No, I’ve always worn a condom, sometimes even when it didn’t feel necessary…

G: Ever stepped on a used syringe needle, on the beach for example…

N: No…

G: Nice, me neither. But I did had some unprotected sex. Thought I got tested and I’m clean. Did you ever get tested for STDs?

N: No, well, actually, I’ve given blood several times, and when you give it, they send you some test results they perform, and I’m clean.

G: Cool, well, concerning health I guess that’s all. What’s more… ah, yeah. Be fucking sincere to me and never lie. If you fuck someone when we are together, you tell me. I’ll do the same. I won’t get mad. If one day you are bored and horny and meet someone to blow yourselves or whatever, you fucking tell me. If you feel sick, you tell me. I’ll also fucking tell you.

N: No problem bro.

G: And yeah, we take this easy… if you don’t want hickeys, scars bite marks and this kind of stuff in visible places or anywhere at all, you just tell me.

N: Cool. Can we fuck now?

G: Sure, pass me that bucked of lube!


	2. Ch2: Summer wet heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after their cold formal talk, the guys show themselves deep kinky friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it was a cool idea to write what happened after Natsu and Gray’s conversation, although this is just a very fast chapter depicting an initial heated up scene. I may continue writing this. I appreciate some feedback!

Chapter 2: Summer wet heat

 

G: Wanna start with something in particular?

N: No, let’s just improvise for the moment. We can start by eating our mouths out.

G: Fuck yeah.

Natsu lunges over Gray and kisses him voraciously. Gray does nothing to resist but replies with a big dose of squishy wet tongue and sportive lip sucking. There’s so much contact and saliva exchange. Almost gross. But those are two hunky hotties and everything they do is an alluring spectacle. Natsu wraps Gray’s torso squeezing him. Gray responds touching Natsu up hungrily.

It’s summer and Natsu wears green swimming trunks and a white fitted cotton T-shirt, which allows his defined muscles bulge under it. He’s tanned. Gray wears worn short jeans and a red sleeveless shirt; an oversized shirt that shows his beefy shoulders and biceps and exposes a big chest area. He has some kinky chest hair exposed, and has a two days beard. He also has a nice light brown tan. It’ hot and they are a little sweaty and they have a discrete manly scent.

Natsu terminates the kiss and lays face over Gray’s chest and sniffs his shirt.

N: Mmmm, fuck, you turn me on so much Gray. Friggin’ hot.

Gray smiled.

G: Undress for me.

Natsu took off his shirt. Meanwhile Gray introduced his hands inside Natsu’s swimming trunks and felt no underwear and a warm moist. He also felt Natsu getting stiff.

G: You are going commando.

N: I told you, I went to the beach before meeting.

G: No problem, faster to reach you, boy.

Natsu got his upper body naked. And Gray stopped playing inside his trunks and helped him also quit the swimwear. Then Natsu was fully naked in Gray’s sofa, over him. Natsu was growing a nice big hard on. Gray smirked.

G: You are hot Natsu. All naked, in my couch, between my legs…

N: Won’t you strip all these clothes?

G: Not just yet. I’m leading the way, OK?

N: Will you treat me well?

G: You don’t have to worry about that. I always service well my partners… Now feed me.

Natsu kneeled on the couch, between Gray’s open legs (he was laying on the couch). Gray grabbed Natsu from the butt cheeks and approached his groin to his face so he could blow him well. Gray licked Natsu’s discrete happy trail down and sniffed his pubes. Then he put Natsu’s hairy balls on his mouth and jerked him with the hands. Natsu’s cheeks went red and he started moaning. Gray stopped slurping his balls and now started blowing him well. Natsu started precuming and Gray felt the stickiness and saltiness in his mouth. This allured him more and he further blew the boy more intensely. He also grabbed the lube tube and applied an abundant amount to his hands. Then, he applied it on Natsu’s balls and between his butt cheeks. The lube was cold and Natsu responded to the chilly feeling with a sharper groan. Gray started massaging the base of his balls and then around his entrance, which were completely covered in sweat and lube. He gently but directly inserted the tip of TWO fingers inside. Natsu groaned louder. He was still kneeling but standing in front of Gray. Gray found Natsu’s entrance too tense. He continued blowing him and playing with his butthole. He then inserted deeper the two fingers and stimulated him very slowly, exploring his insides and jerking gently up and down. Natsu’s hard on got even stiffer and his gland was painfully swollen and dark purple.

N (panting): Ah, ah… Gray, slow down! I won’t last for much more… on my limit…

Gray smirked (somehow, with his mouth full of cock) and gazed him naughtily in the eyes.

N: Please, I’m about to cum and you haven’t taken off your clothes…

Gray stopped blowing him. He still had the two lubed fingers inside him.

Gray: Nice Natsu. You are doing it very well. So you want me to strip, right?

He also pulled out the two fingers, which came out very clean, shinnying covered in lube.

N: But don’t stop so abruptly! It hurts this way! Just slow down…

G: Hey. You agreed with me leading the action, right? Just put yourself confortable and enjoy the whole thing. Today you are my bitch.

N: Hey! Not fair,  what’s … with you?

G: Lay on your stomach.

Gray pushed aside naked Natsu. He stood up and stripped fast the sweaty sleeveless t-shirt. He flashed his now totally bare ripped upper body. But soon, he unfastened his belt and jeans button and took them off along with his black boxers. Now he was completely naked, exposing his big hairy groin, hips and legs. These were big size, muscular, super manly. He had a massive hard on, like a canon, and below it, the big scrotal bag with the huge balls inside. He spit on his already lubed hands and massaged the tip of his cock, retracting the foreskin and revealing a dark purple swollen gland.

Natsu, which obeyed, was putting himself comfortable in the couch, and jerking off lightly; to resume his stimulation and not leave it painfully interrupted. As he saw Gray fully naked and gloriously erected he exclaimed:

N: Holy shit! You are a fucking monster!

G: Shut the fuck up Natsu. And stop touching yourself up. On your stomach. Ass up. You are gonna orgasm without me or you touching your junk.

Gray was getting increasingly bossy, possessive. This teased Natsu, but in a scary way rather than in a kinky sexual way.

Gray, with all his alluring manliness, approached Natsu and started fingering him again. He massaged again around his entrance, his balls, and then inserted one whole finger inside, and then a second one. With the other hand he massaged and jerked a bit the whole length of his shaft. With the fingers searched inside Natsu for a concrete spot and when the boy moaned horny louder he confirmed he had found it. He scissored his butthole to rend it softer and untighten. Then introduced a third finger.

G: All is fine there Natsu? All’s OK, my sweet love?

Those ridiculously sweet words between his cocky roughness felt misplaced. But in fact, Natsu was relishing the whole thing a lot. He was sickly horny and was craving almost painfully to be further stimulated by him, penetrated by him, to just have an orgasm, or two or more… He was so horny he thought he was going to have a heart attack during the orgasm; that his cock and balls would explode. He was going to cum so much; perhaps a single orgasm wouldn’t be enough to calm him down….

N (moaning and panting): Ah ah… Yeah… go on, I’m great right now.

G: Nice, cause I’m giving you some more action. Look forward for it.

N: I’m dying of need for it. Have me. Do fucking me Gray!

G: Count up to ten.

N: For real?

G (joking): Nope haha. I’m coming for you…

Gray further massaged his butthole and his spot with the three well lubed fingers, now more intensely. But suddenly he pulled them out, leaving Natsu unstimulated.

G: Don’t touch yourself, just count up to ten.

Natsu wasn’t counting, but he obeyed the older boy and didn’t touch himself, resisting the crazy need he had to keep his journey to the ultimate orgasm(s). Gray applied a bit of lube to his fully erected shaft, and then putted on a condom, and a great amount of lube on it. He then approached it to Natsu’s bottom and inserted the tip of that oversized shaft between his butt cheeks, now pushing it against his entrance. He further pushed it, but it didn’t enter the first time.

G: Tell me if it hurts you. For real, eh Natsu…

N: Just hurry the fuck up and butt fuck me!

G: Easy boy, I’m handling heavy machinery here…

Gray then fingered him again, and with still two fingers inside, he brought his shaft to his entrance and pushed it inside. He got it inside and removed the two fingers.

N: Ooh fuck. You are huge. A monster.

G: Yeah… and you love it, motherfucker!

N (now kidding): We are bringing you to the freak show… _the cock-man…_

Natsu went softer down there and Gray could feel it. He got used to it quickly. Gray then felt him ready to accept the rest of his length. He pushed his hip against Natsu’s butt cheeks, up and down, slowly but with bold movements and without hesitation.

G: Tell me if something’s wrong…

N: No problem there… ah ah..

Gray started rocking him rhythmically. And leaned over him to puff softly his nape. Natsu shivered. Gray kissed his neck and back as he rocked him. He was getting increasingly close to the orgasm. His black haired groin hit Natsu’s butt, and his big balls, inside his hairy scrotum banged against Natsu’s balls. Natsu was biting a pillow of the couch, and then articulated some words to his partner.

N: Ah ah..Gray, I’m close. If you don’t stop I’m going to cum on your couch…

G: Haha.. you just enjoy this… Think in me and my junk inside you, leave the couch alone…

N: Ah ah..

Natsu was precumming profusely. Gray wrapped him with his big arms and brought a hand to his cock and felt the sticky substance slowly dripping out of his cock. Natsu was lubricating, precumming so much… so fucking horny… Gray traced back with two fingers his cock making Natsu shiver and flick involuntarily his shaft. Then he brought the fingers to his mouth and tasted (again) the salty precum.

G (panting, groaning huskily): You taste of pure excitement, Natsu.

N: Ah.. oh my… ah..

Gray was close to his limit, but still could hold himself for some more. On the other hand, Natsu was about to cum and he came, convulsing his body as Gray kept fucking him hard. He released abundant loads of white thick semen on the couch as he moaned and panted.

N: Oh fuck, yeah… oh… your shaft inside me does magic, really, oh my… Gray!

Gray realized it was time to allow himself to finish. He rocked him for some more seconds, thrusting his hips against his buttocks, introducing in and out his whole length, and then he pulled out, removed the condom, threw it away on the room floor and jerked his cock up and down for a moment.

G (almost shouting): Now look Natsu, turn and fucking watch this!

Gray was kneeling on the couch, all naked, with his enormous (shinny of lube) shaft pointing in the air. He stopped jerking and put his hands away from it, now he had this crazily big and swollen dick up in the air, foreskin retracted and gland bulging, seeming it was going to explode.

G: No hands! I’m coming like you did! No hands at all!

He started cumming. He did an odd face; he wasn’t really having the most pleasing orgasm. That was being almost painful for him; he just cut the stimulation and forced himself to cum because he was overwhelmingly close to the climax. He released with big pressure big loads of thick seed that flied to fall on Natsu’s face, chest and stomach and on the couch. Gray was flushed and panting. Hands in the air, like he was performing for the Caesar and the people of Rome in the middle of the arena, but in that case the audience was only Natsu. Natsu looked at him impressed but also confused. That had been bizarre but certainly spectacular.

N: Whoa! That was impressive! And you are so huge…

G: I hope I pleased you… yeah… that wasn’t the most comfortable thing to do…

Gray left himself fall, and he landed next to Natsu, who was all sweaty and covered in semen; his own semen that he released on the couch before and Gray’s, which spattered all over him.

N: And why did you do it? I wouldn’t have minded you cumming inside or jerking off a bit while releasing.

G: Cause I can. And don’t want to end up boring, doing always the same.

N: Don’t worry for me; moreover it’s the first time we do it.

G: Doesn’t mean it has to be dull. I’ll make sure we do always special kinky shit. And this is just the beginning…

N: Uhh.. and such a beginning… hug me!

Both spooned in the wasted couch, sweaty, sticky and naked. Like a hot mess.

Natsu asked whispering softly Gray:

N: By the way, don’t you mind ruining your couch like this? Man this is awful, we wasted it…

G: I love sex and when I have sex, few things are more important than pleasing my partner and myself. But to be honest, I’m thinking about washing it all or even changing it... It’s already very old, and was already very dirty before sexing on it with you. If you are hungry I bet you can find a whole meal and a half between and the pillows. Don’t you smell Cheetos and beer?

N: I smell your scent, and I love it.

G: Shut up pinkie.

N: You shut up, my icy hot prince.

 

To be continued?!


	3. Gray’s Fancy Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray texts Natsu and they meet to spend the afternoon together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware! Smutty adult stuff!
> 
>  
> 
> (Regarding this and my other stories, I’m working on them but it happens these days I’m really busy and don’t have much time to write. ASAP I’ll post something entertaining!)

****

Like a week after their encounter, Gray texted Natsu:

G: Hey bae

N: Whatsup?

G: Wanna come over this afternoon? Dis morn I got a pretty sexy wound. Wanna check it out?

N: Leme chek my agenda…

G: U lazy ass have nothing betr 2 do.

N: When?

G: 6h, pizza and vidgames?

N: K.

 

At 6:45pm Natsu rang the bell of Gray’s apartment. Gray lived in a small and kinda crappy apartment, but very well located close to the beach. Gray opened him.

G: You are late.

N: My watch stopped.

G: You never wear a watch; I think you don’t even have one.

N: My phone’s clock.

G: Phones clock never ever fail, anyway enter already.

N: What are you doing?

G: Nah… nothing special, it is for that I called you. Wanna play PS? Want a beer?

N: Yeah, why not. Which beers have you got?

G: Oh, sir, I just have Magnolia-Bud. Will this be enough for the duke?

N: Am I detecting sarcasm? Everything’s OK?

G: Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just I’m tired. I’ve been doing extra hours these days and I’m tired and frustrated. Wanna hang out elsewhere later?

N: Yeah, sure. Just relax bro.

G: Yeah, sorry. And what about you? All’s fine? Tell me about your week.

N: Nothing really special. I worked helping in the ice-cream shop, I went to college… Pretty regular week.

G: Cool, so you went to college?

N: Yeah, you know I still have some subjects left to pass…

G: Perhaps because you barely step close to college?

N: Hey, cut it out, I’m detecting sarcasm again?

G: Now I was kidding. Here your beer.    

Gray checked Natsu from head to feet.

G: I like your style Natsu. Again very surfer. Do you come from the beach?

N: Sorta. You know I worked this morning, and then yeah, we played some volleyball in the beach. By the way, did you miss me these days? Cause I’m not liking your clothes but what’s below…

G: So you wanna get dirty? My sleazy sweaty scort boy.

N: Dunno. Do you want to? Just for the record, yeah, I’m kinda dirty… I didn’t showered after the beach and I came here by bike, and it’s not close and it’s fucking hot today…

G: Mmm, hot.

Gray while listening to Natsu, now was caressing softly Natsu’s nipple, above the boy’s T-shirt. He then took one of his hands, slurped a finger and licked up his arm. Natsu was salty, both from the beach and the sweat.

G: Not a problem for me, though it would be cool to get wet, like super wet today…

N: Totally, what do you have in mind?

G: Go fill the bathtub and prepare for daddy Gray.

N: Don’t mention daddy, please. It kills like all my horniness…

G: Got it, pretty boy.

 

Natsu went to the bathroom, put the plug in the bathtub and opened the hot water. He liked it boiling hot, despite of the heat of that particular summer. He looked around, scanning that bathroom. Gray had an oversized fancy bathtub, it was big as a small Jacuzzi, but without the hydromassage sockets. It even had like an underwater bench to sit on it. The bathroom was also big, oversized for such a small apartment!, but Gray had it pretty untidy. It wasn’t all a mess but wasn’t acceptably clean. Compared to Natsu’s that bathroom was cleaner, but Natsu just couldn’t see anything wrong with his bathroom and thought Gray was a pig. Probably because it was his and was shared with other flatmates. Natsu shouted Gray from the bathroom:

N: How this small shabby apartment has such an oversized fancy bathroom?! And how can you have it so untidy?! You are a pig, Gray!

G (replied from the kitchen): The previous tenants remodelled it, but had to leave; now it’s mine as long as I keep paying the rent. Concerning my cleaning habits, with all the caring in the world, you can go fuck yourself. You live in a student apartment, I bet it’s grosser than train station’s toilets after a week of cleaning workers vague.

N: Fuck myself? Why would I? I had a long way ridding here, so now you shut your trap and get ready for battle of sables.

G: Battle? I though you would want to go softer today… Maybe first you tell me your day and then we cuddle for a while…

Natsu didn’t reply but inside he loved that idea. Getting naughty with Gray was awesome, supper alluring, but it was also cool to get lovey-dovey for a while. To abandon the cool cocky boy façade and not be afraid of exposing weakness and insecurities. When you get naked and intimate with someone, it’s because you trust the other and don’t fear showing your true self. Want it or not, sex isn’t just physical. It bonds you to the other somehow. Only providing and being provided with orgasms without anything else would be sad. At least this was what Natsu thought.

Meanwhile Gray was in the kitchen and prepared two glasses and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. He then went to his bedroom, took off t-shirt, pants and socks, leaving just acute red boxers. He then got a fancy bow and put it on his neck. With such a gorgeous body, Gray didn’t need a full elegant smoking, with just a bow he was more than OK. By his standards, he was more than clothed. He looked himself in a full body mirror (the door of a closet) and smirked. Yeah! He looked sharp. Super hot. He could go shoot a perfume commercial. With his self-stem boosted he took the champagne from the kitchen and went to the bathroom. There Natsu was still clothed sitting on the toilet.

G: I thought you would be already clean an in the bathtub!

N: Whoa! What the hell? Is this some kind of fetish?

G (super relaxed): What? No. Just wanted to get elegant for you. I found this summer smoking in the closet and suited up. Don’t you like it?

N: No, it’s…! I mean… I love it. You look sharp with this entire full body smoking. But won’t you get hot? It’s very hot to go so dressed…

Gray almost laughed.

N: And what’s with the champagne? Do we celebrate anything special?

G: You were almost upset with my beer and though you would prefer something more refined…

Gray put the bucked and the glasses on the sink side and opened the bottle in a way he let the champagne spatter. He pointed at Natsu and splashed him with the icy fizzy liquid.

N: Ah ah! It’s freezing Gray!

G: Weren’t you that hot?

N: How will I come back home with the clothes stained!?

G: I can lend you some clothes.

Gray leant over him and licked the champagne from his shirt and from his neck. Then he merged mouth with Natsu’s and enjoyed a sparkling French kiss.

N: We have the craziest temperature contrasts…

G: That’s an odd comment, but I get you.

Gray poured champagne into the glasses and handed one to Natsu. Both drank.

N: Hey, this tastes good!

G: I know haha.

N: Is it very expensive? Cause I don’t really need fancy drinks. Your Magno-Bud was fine to me…

G: Not that much. Moreover, champagne dissolves great ecstasy and with the bubbles you don’t notice anything weird…

Natsu stared at his glass and then at Gray, confused and unease.

N: You kidding right?

Gray smiled but didn’t reply.

N: Gray... I like the idea of never getting bored with you and I am open to new things but you should…

G: Hahaha, I’m joking, silly. You looked so cute just now, all naïve and preoccupied. Anyway, let’s get going. I thought about the bathtub thing cause you tell me, and I can see it, you go all dirty, stinky and sweaty. Let’s get you clean.

Gray helped Natsu quit his T-shirt, and then his pants, socks and underwear. In Gray’s eyes, Natsu looked very cute and sexy all dirty, nude and exposed in his bathroom. He took his hand and accompanied the boy to the bathtub. Natsu sat in the hot water. Upper body rising above the water.

G: Let me wash you. Can I?

N: You know this is weird…

G: Please… You have to shower anyway so…

Gray caught the shower heat and started soaking and massaging Natsu’s hair. Natsu had the hair (weirdly) pink, smooth and fluffy, although today he had it slightly greasy and dirty with salt and sand.

G: You look so smoochie-much… My boy toy…

N: Gray… I’m not comfortable playing the doll…

G: You don’t have to be my doll… you can just be my hunky puppy… with fluffy pink fur…

N: Gray… cut it out, you are not turning me on acting like this… my older cousin treated me like this…

G: And she must had the greatest fun playing with little cousin Natsu…

N: Won’t you get in?

G: Don’t worry, later.

Now Gray was shampooing Natsu.

N: Is this Johnson’s baby shampoo?

G: Yep. Don’t you like it?

N: It’s for babies…

G: And if it’s good for babies it’s also good for me… I also have regular poo, but for everyday use this is milder…

N: Whatever…

Gray got up and stripped the red boxers. He sniffed them, said “don’t really need to shower now, but…” and threw them away. He then started quitting the bow but Natsu stopped him.

N: Don’t, with the bow it’s OK.

Gray smiled satisfied. He then entered the almost Jacuzzi bathtub.

G: Oh dude, it’s boiling! Too hot…

N: The water isn’t as nearly hot as I am, so get used to it, ice-princess.

Natsu’s answer pleased Gray. Gray also splashed his body and hair with the shower head. He was standing and Natsu sitting. Natsu watched Gray from below, and saw his massive junk and balls, well accompanied and decorated with his pubes and big hips. From that angle Gray’s flaccid cock appeared even bigger. Natsu observed the hot water releasing steam and flowing over Gray’s sharp shapes. Down his navel and happy trail, tracing back the groove of his V lines and entering the forest below to go fall from the shaft tip or further run over the long muscular legs. Natsu didn’t hold himself and opened mouth wide and introduced Gray’s cock tip, still covered with the foreskin, in his mouth. He slurped and tasted it as much as he could, trying to sense intensely the older boy’s taste.

G: Fuck Natsu… Have you been practising without me?

Natsu stared him in the eyes from below and articulated somehow with the mouth full of dick “fuck you Gray”

G: Yeah, whenever you want, my love. Now come one, get up.

Gray caught Natsu and helped him to stand up by pulling him from the armpits. They were now both standing in front of each other, Gray holding the shower head.

G: You are not clean down there yet.

Gray pointed the hot water jet towards Natsu’s groin and then made him turn and splashed his butt. Gray massaged Natsu’s entrance with one hand, poking fingers trying to introduce them in, and with the other hand, he directed the jet there. Natsu was enjoying that and did nothing to stop Gray. Gray got a couple of fingers in and water cleaned exhaustively anything gross that could be there.

G: You have the most handsome butt. Sometimes I think it’s even prettier than your face…

N: You so scathing you start making me sick.

G: OK, OK… you want me to be more affectionate and tender?

N: To be honest, I would enjoy that, at least for a while. I know we are just broes, good friends and stuff… but yeah, it’s nice to just be nice and soft for a moment. Don’t you get tired of always playing the thought jock?

G: I don’t play any role in my everyday life, I’m just myself. In bed it’s something very different. But if you like it softer, if you want the affectionate strong boyfriend, I can be that for you.

N: No, don’t play any role for me, just be yourself, but nicer. I don’t want to seem corny, but sometimes, after a hard day, or even a pretty regular day, I just want to hug someone for some long minutes and cuddle…

Gray detected Natsu was being serious and totally honest with him. Gray loved to play crazy roles during sex, to act cheesy. Maybe because he had had tons of sex and was bored of the vanilla stuff. He also liked cuddles and falling in love, but right then he just wasn’t in love or wanted to be in love. He understood how Natsu felt and what he wanted and went with that. After all, he knew well how to play that other role too. He had had several girlfriends (as well as boyfriends) before and often they just wanted to feel loved, cared and protected. That didn’t mean they didn’t enjoyed kinky shit, so Gray left the shower heat, kneeled on the bathtub floor and caught Natsu from the hips, behind him. He buried his face on the other boy’s ass and liked that hard athletic ass. With a hand he grabbed his balls and then his cock, and jerked it a bit. He also started liking between the butt cheeks and separated them with the hands, so he could see well the butt groove bottom and the now quite soft butthole. He licked his lower back, and kept licking down the groove until he found the entrance. The butt skin was way lighter than the rest of the tanned skin. Natsu didn’t go to nudist beaches. His butthole was pink and muscular. Gray licked over it. He considered it safe. Natsu was a clean guy. He had no STDs that he knew and had not done much sleazy sex stuff. Also he had cleaned there with water jet over and over again, even inside. Natsu moaned in pleasure.

N: Are you sure of what you doing Gray?

G: Shut up and enjoy. I’m doing this just because I like you and want to make you feel good.

Gray kept liking and now poked harder with the tongue, trying to insert it inside. He hadn’t much trouble and his tongue tip slid in.

N: Ah ah… Gray, stop! This is a filthy mess. You shouldn’t…

G: You liking it or not?

N: That’s not the point!

Gray buried his face again in that wet ass and licked below the balls and up to the entrance, inserting the tip again, now slightly deeper. He didn’t taste anything at all. He did a good job with the shower head and Johnson’s baby poo.

Natsu was growing a nice hard on. And Gray stopped messing with the tongue and inserted now the tip of a finger in Natsu, while jerking him off.

N: Fuck Gray, you really know what you do right? You learned all this in Slut University or what?

Natsu was already precumming. Gray felt from behind the slippery substance drooling from the pinkette’s swollen tip. He made Natsu turn and started blowing him. Gray was great at blowing and Natsu took advantage of it. He fucked Gray’s face down to the boy’s throat. Despite of Natsu’s considerable length, Gray was able to get it all in down his throat and feel Natsu’s light pubes touching his nose. Gray was chocking with the fleshy mass, but struggled beyond healthiness to pleasure his friend.

N: Oh. Ah.. ah… you are amazing…   slow down or I’ll cream in!

Gray was a great swimmer and was able to control and hold his breath for extended periods of time. His diaphragm was already shaking hard and knew it was time to catch his breath or would soon pass out. He released the well caught prey and breathed deep the so craved air he abstained from for more than two minutes. Natsu was too occupied relishing that advanced athletic blowjob that didn’t notice how much time Gray had his airways blocked. Seeing Gray tossing and breathing in such unhealthy way Natsu freaked out.

N: Gray! Gray! You OK?! What happened?! Talk to me!

Gray caught his breath and grabbed his partner’s junk to jerk it again.

N: Stop, leave it. You scared me!

G (with hoarse voice and still panting and tossing): Don’t worry, I’m OK, just relax and enjoy.

N: Don’t push yourself that much. It’s dangerous and not funny!

G: Wanna try something heavier?

Gray had a huge hard on. He was rock hard. In fact, he loved chocking himself with cock.

N: What do you mean?

G: _When you don’t want me to move but you tell me to go…_

N: OK, that was unexpected. And kinda cool haha.

G: Well, read into the lyrics…

N: I’m not good with metaphorical stuff…

G: Wanna try anal?

N: You didn’t soften it, right? Straight to the point.

G: You said you are not good with metaphors. Here you have it. What do you say?

N: Yeah, why not.

G: Do you want me to lead, or do you prefer to top?

N: What do you want?

G: I am the one asking. What do YOU want? Natsu.

N: I don’t care. You do it very well, and I loved it last day… so I don’t know. Moreover you’ve been doing all the work today. If you want to also top, I’m fine with it.

G: I really don’t care. I just want to make you feel good. I love to. Want to fuck me today? I haven’t felt you inside me yet. I’m fine with whatever you choose.

N: Yeah. I’d also like to try. If you don’t mind... I can be the one rocking… If you want, I can just stick the tip in…

G: Don’t worry. You won’t hurt me. And you know that something like “just the tip” doesn’t normally exist…

N: Ok, I’m down for it.

G: Great.

 

Gray indicated Natsu lube and condoms were in a drawer close to the bathtub. He told him to use the silicon-based one. It was latex-friendly, waterproof and provided excellent gliding. Gray had supplies for sex almost everywhere. At least this is what Natsu thought. The last day he had them next to the couch, now in the bathroom and his bedroom had to be full of it.

G: Here in the bathtub this won’t be as comfortable as the last day, but we’ll do our best.

Gray observed carefully how Natsu was putting on the condom. He checked he did it well, squeezing the deposit and leaving it well fitted along the whole shaft. Safety was a priority for Gray. He didn’t want to go to the Emergency Room with a cream-filled condom lost inside his bowels, or even worse, with Natsu giving him genital warts inside his ass or catching some nasty virus… As he thought before, Natsu seemed a clean legal guy but he still couldn’t be 100% sure and putting aside his trust in Natsu, sex and specially _that_ kind of sex should always involve a preservative. Natsu took his time, and meanwhile, Gray served more champagne, drank it and picked a couple of ice cubes and stuffed them into a condom. Then he tied it. Natsu didn’t noticed Gray playing with the ice cubes and the condom.

Natsu was ready. Gray suggested Natsu the most comfortable way to do it was Natsu sitting on the bathtub side step, and Gray sitting over his crotch. They arranged in that posture.

Gray, preoccupied for a moment, asked Natsu to go gently and prepare him.

G: Natsu, you know how to do it right? Touch me up a little before, and if I tell you to stop, you know, please…

N: Trust me Gray. I’ll treat you as well as I can… I would never hurt you.

The room was full of hot steam and it was comfortable to go around naked. Natsu took command of the intercourse. He slid and his hands across his lover’s body, feeling the warmness of his skin and palpating his muscles. He whispered to his ear and said him “just breath and relax, it’s gonna be great”. Natsu lubbed up his hands, specially the fingers, and doing so he noticed the excellent properties of that lubricant. It was shiny, transparent and extremely slippery. It got stuck to the skin and repelled water. Gray had really good sex gear. For an instant Natsu thought about how much Gray knew about sex and the amounts of sex he probably had had and decided to abandon that line of thoughts and focus on what he was about to do.

Before Natsu started, Gray surprised Natsu with the ice-filled condom.

G: Natsu, stop for a second… I’m the one being filled here, but I don’t want you to feel empty… so, what about my little substitute doing the job my mini-Gray can’t do cause geometry doesn’t allow it?

N: What?!

G: Come on darling, pass me some lube and lift your ass for a second.

N: Nope, not right now. Maybe another day.

G: Okay… Anyway… get going… I’m hungry of you.

Natsu sat on the bathtub side step, his hard on rose above the water level, and Gray, sat over his knees.

Natsu grabbed Gray’s junk and applied lube to it. He extended the superior lubricant and massaged dick and balls. They kissed meanwhile. Natsu rendered Gray’s groin shinny (of lube). With the other hand (heavily lubbed) he played with his butt. He explored the butt cheeks, the base of his balls, and then his butthole. Natsu pushed a finger in and almost without realizing it the finger was in. That lube made wonders. He further introduced a second finger and played around. He scissored that muscle ring with the fingers and explored the black-haired boy insides.

N: Gray, my love, how you doing?

G: Well, for the moment you pass the test.

N: Really? Silly.

Natsu kept jerking and fingering Gray. He now adopted a good rhythm and Gray appreciated it. Gray started his journey to the orgasm at a good speed. Touching Gray aroused Natsu a lot, and decided it was a good moment to stick his junk in. He still had his boner fully stiff and well covered with the condom. He applied the lube he liked so much on it and told Gray it was time. Gray was soft down there and perfectly ready to accept Natsu. Gray raised his butt and pointed it to Natsu’s apparatus. Natsu massaged his entrance for the last time with the fingers before plunging his junk in. He pointed at the target and slowly plunged in. He slid in the tip and some more inches.

N: Do you feel it? All’s good?

G: Yeah. Nice and smooth. You may continue.

Natsu pushed his hips and buried his shaft inside the other male, feeling his narrow, warm and fleshy cavity. He was excited. He was inside Gray! He grabbed him from the buttocks and started banging him rhythmically. He then realized he had stopped jerking Gray and thought he should continue stimulating his cock, so he did with one hand. Gray was literally sitting on Natsu’s dick and not really doing anything active. Natsu wasn’t comfortable with all the weight of his mate and was hard for him to move squeezed between the step and Gray. Suddenly, Natsu asked Gray to change posture and almost forcefully made Gray stand up and turn. He also stood up. Natsu pushed Gray against the wall and soon plunged his junk in Gray’s ass again. Gray moaned and complained at the same time: “Uh.. Ah! Not so rough!” Natsu locked Gray’s hands by pressing them against the wall with his own and started rocking him rhythmically again, now moving a way greater length in and out. They were both standing, skin on skin. Natsu stuck to that so pleasuring body, fucking ridding him. Gray’s dick was stuck between his hip and the wall. Natsu noticed it and arched his body to reach for it and massage it as well as he could in that position while doing the rocking.

It was uncomfortable and naughty. They were fucking like two horny prisoners in jail showers. Natsu stuck his face against his mate ear. Gray heart Natsu’s hot breathing loud. Natsu now grasped Gray’s neck while ridding him and felt his quick but bold heartbeat through his neck veins. All that was so wild and organic… even magical.

Natsu was getting close and could only resist the urge to cum a few more bangs.

N (moaning and breathing loudly): Gray, I’m close… Ah ah ahah…

G: It’s fine, don’t worry.

Natsu cummed inside Gray and filled the condom. He was all flushed, both from the excitement and the hot water. He spaced out in a sea of orgasmic sensations for several long seconds. Less than he expected. He was already pleased but realized Gray was not over. He asked Gray what he wanted.

N: Ah, ah… I’m done. What do you want Gray?

G: Use your imagination…

N: I ran out of it.

G: Come on… I don’t know… you could put ice cubes from the champagne in a condom and use it as a butt plug; they would melt yielding interesting stimulations.

N (smiled, tired): Haha, you are the worst, Gray.

Gray started jerking himself to not lose the excitement. He also sat on the bathtub and removed the bath plug. The water lever descended. Natsu wanted to help but Gray decided it was a better idea to finish by himself fast. The bathtub idea was cool, but not brilliant. They would probably have had a better time on the bed or even on the kitchen worktop. Next time would be better for him. After a few minutes Gray came on his chest and Natsu licked it.

Three minutes after Gray cummed, when they were already dressing in Gray’s bedroom, someone knocked the door.

Man knocking the door: Hey Gray! I’m the guy! Open please!

N: Who the hell is knocking your door?

G: Oh shit.

Man knocking the door: Hey! I know you are in! I’m bringing you _the stuff_!

N: What’s going on Gray? Is something sexual of yours?

G: No… It’s just _the guy._ He must bring me something.

G (to _the guy_ ): Yeah, give me some minutes. You know, I’m busy here…

 _The guy:_ K, but hurry up. You know I don’t usually do home delivery. You are a VIP, dude!

Gray finished dressing and with the hair still dripping wet went to open _the guy._ Natsu, already dressed with Gray’s clothes (his clothes were soaked in champagne), also approached to see what was going on.

G: Hey Bobby, I didn’t call you this month. Why are you here?

 _The guy:_ You know G, you normally are regular with your orders; so I passed nearby and decided to bring you the stuff at your apartment.

G: What did you brought me?

Bobby: The same as always. It’s bets quality. All fresh, dried and ready.

G: Uhh. Bobby, Bobby… don’t come again unless I call you, OK?

Bobby: But you’ll buy this one right?

G: Yeah, wait here, I’m going to get the money.

Bobby: Can I pass and we play some Call of Duty? Wanna watch Family Matters or have a beer?

G: No, no… today I’m busy. You have to go.

Bobby: But I bought you a company present: You see? It’s join holder, a sexy skeleton with oversized boobs to hold your joints!

G: No thanks.

Bobby: OK, well thank you anyway…

G: Anyway?! Bye Bobby.

Gray closed the door.

N: What did this weirdo sell you?

G: Bobby sometimes provides me herbs, you know? To help my sleeping and…

N: Is he your dealer?

G: You know… dealer is a quite harsh word… he’s just a dude I know and sometimes, not that often, once or twice every month or two, he comes over or I go to his apartment and play some Call of Duty and eat pizza… and yeah, he brings me weed.

N: Just weed?

G: Yeah… I’m just into weed and hardly ever smoke. To be honest, it’s been several weeks almost without smoking, I just buy him weed because he’s a bit pushy and keeps me calling unless I buy him something…   Do you smoke?

N: Nope. Well I’ve tried it and stuff but I don’t really smoke.

G: Well done. Well, what do you want to do next?

N: I’m kinda tired now. Do you mind if go back home?

G: No problem, but are you sure you don’t want anything to eat, or go somewhere. We can go to the cinema, you don’t even have to be awake there!

N: I’ll pass Gray, see you later.

G: Okay Natsu… hey, we stay in touch eeh!

N: Sure.

//End of the chapter//


	4. I Fancy You, But Don’t Push Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes three words can be more awkward than the sleaziest sex.

Gray and Natsu had been dating for some weeks. Meeting at Gray’s apartment, or sometimes at Natsu’s, to spend time together was usual. One afternoon both guys where lying on bed. They just had sex and were cuddling warmly below the sheets. Natsu was specially lovey-dovey and hugged Gray almost trying to merge with his body. He laid the head on his chest and could hear Gray’s heart beating calmly but strong, like a big powerful engine running effortless at its minimum.

Natsu (puffing some hot air against Gray’s skin): I can hear your heartbeat. I like it.

Natsu climbed up a bit to reach his lover’s face and looked at him in the eyes.

Natsu (transcendentally sincere, so much it was almost scary to Gray): Gray, I love you. I love you a lot. Really. Stay with me, don’t ever leave me. Please.

A chilly uncomfortable sensation traced back Gray’s body, from toes to head.

Gray: Hey sweetie, don’t worry. I’m right here for you.

Natsu: Hey Gray, you never tell me you love me. Why? It comes naturally to me when looking at you. You love me, right? Do you?

Gray loved being with Natsu and truly cared about him, but he wasn’t the type to show his loving easily with words. He didn’t had a problem showing Natsu love with incredible athletic sex, or softly biting Natsu’s ears to wake him up, but saying I love you was hard for him. “I love you” was too attaching, too corny, even scary for him. Moreover, Gray wasn’t the type to fall in love easily. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, “that only was being horny”. Moreover, they just had been dating for several weeks then. It was too early to start with ridiculous sweet nicknames and lovers argot. “Love is something tremendously serious.” It would hurt himself to tell someone he cared “I love you” without being completely sure he loved that person. Seconds had passed and was time for Gray to reply Natsu. He better replied with something pleasing to Natsu or that lovely afternoon could turn dramatically.

Gray: Yeah, you know it. Why you ask?

Natsu: I’m still waiting for you to say it.

Gray: This is awkward.

Natsu: Do you think these three words are awkward? I’ll tell you what is awkward. Awkward was what we just did moments ago, what I did to make you feel good and what you did for me. If that wasn’t awkward I don’t know what it is awkward.

Gray: Ok, Ok… You know Natsu, I fancy you. I even like you.

Natsu: Come on, you almost have it. Try a little bit harder, cause I’m not buying just an “I like you”.

Gray: Natsu, I love you.

Natsu: Thank you Gray. I already knew it, but another confirmation is always welcome.

Gray: Cool. Now will you shut up and stop moving. It’s raining, I’m tired and drained and I want to sleep.

Natsu: Yeah… but who drained you? I’m wondering. Maybe you let someone you sincerely and passionately love drain you cause you love to be sexually squeezed out by me…, the only one you l…

Gray: Don’t push me. It’s too early. I’m like a fawn. If you try too hard to me to come closer I freak out and run away.

Natsu: Aww…! My sweet hunky fawn! Come closer, let me bury my face on your chest… I want to become one with you! Again!

 

The two snuggled for some more minutes and Gray couldn’t fall asleep as he wanted. After the snuggling Natsu had a fast shower, grabbed an apple he found in the fridge and left the apartment. Gray went to the computer to do some working he had to finish before Monday. As Gray checked e-mails his mind thought in the background in his relationship with Natsu and exclaimed:

G: Damn it! Fuck buddies don’t tell each other “I love you”.

They broke the rules and their simple comfortable sex-based relationship could be in danger. Gray still wasn’t sure if that was Ok or if that in fact, he preferred it that way. He pushed away that mind flow and focused on working.

//End of the chapter//


	5. Let Me Watch Your Porn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is showering but Gray knocks the door. Dripping wet he goes to open his partner. They had an appointment! After beer, strawberries and online dudes, there is a happy end. For one of them at least, I guess.

Gray rang the bell of Natsu’s apartment. It was Sunday and Natsu was alone in the apartment, his flatmates were all out visiting their parents.

Gray: Hey Natsu! Open me, I’m Gray!

Natsu was in the bathroom and delayed in opening him. He just finished showering in hot, hot water, like he loved so much. He grabbed a towel and dried fast as well as he knew and went to open his friend.

Natsu: Hey Gray! How are you? What are you doing here now?

G: I’m fine, thanks. Well, if I’m not mistaken we agreed in meeting here three days ago. Don’t you remember?

N: Ooh… yeah. Yeah, I remembered something but I forgot about the exact time. Besides, yesterday I went to sleep really late – we went out with some classmates - and I got up late and didn’t really think in anything specific, in the whole day.

G: Yeah. Typical you. Well, here I am.

N: And I am so happy of it! You know… sit on the couch, eat something from the kitchen, watch TV… whatever; just wait some minutes for me to finish drying and dressing.

G: For me you are fine like this.

N: Have you got any ideas to do today?

G: I always have something in mind. Haha… you know it.

N: Cool, tell me while I get dressed.

G: We can relax here… we can play videogames in the couch, snuggle for a while and get sportive… I don’t want to go out.

N: Nice.

 

Natsu put on some staying home clothes, specifically, a basket shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt. He still had his hair a little wet and had slightly red skin because of the hot shower, but that was barely noticeable due to his sexy summer tan. Gray sat on the couch and waited for the pink-head while scrolling down a social network feed on his phone.

N: Done. I’m ready for you!

G: Thank God, I thought about coming to get you! You are so slow…

 

Natsu jumped on the couch and got close to Gray. He smiled pleased as he felt his partner’s warmth and now familiar scent. Minutes earlier Natsu was still sleepy and had hazy mind because of little sleep and a light hangover. That changed when he saw Gray knocking his door. Almost instantaneously his headache vanished and got focused, attend, synced with the situation and Gray.

 

N: What do you have in mind, Gray?

G: I think we should watch porn together. Now that I think about it, we still haven’t watched porn together!

N: Do I don’t turn you on as much as before that you need help of virtual dudes?

G: Well… porn is a great way to know each other’s tastes better. I want to know what you like to watch to get horny…

N: I hadn’t tough about it this way…

G: Get your laptop!

N: Ok, _why not?_ Do you want something to eat or drink? Maybe some popcorn will suit the porn thing.

G: A beer will suffice.

 

Natsu, happy and relaxed, went to get his laptop in the bedroom and also grabbed a couple of beers and strawberries from the kitchen. Natsu loved strawberries, and combining their acid flavour with the fresh and sour beer wasn’t a bad idea.

 

G: Whoa! Strawberries and my beer! Do you like strawberries?

N: Oh yeah, and you?

G: Not my favourite fruit but I enjoy’em.

N (biting a big one): Nice.

G: Of course you like ‘berries. You like most pink and red things. I like it. You look so cute with your mouth full of ‘berries.

N: Yeah, do you think so?

G: Have you got an opener or something to open the beers?

N: I was going to get one now…

G: Don’t worry, I have something.

 

Gray unfastened his belt and pulled a length out of the trousers. The buckle was also an opener. He opened one beer and handed it to Natsu, and then the second one. He sipped.

 

G: I guess we are ready now.

N: Yeah we are. The trousers thing was cool.

G: _I_ was cool. I bet you also have a belt with an opener buckle you haven’t noticed.

N: Dunno.

 

Both sat comfortably on the couch, close to each other. Natsu had the laptop on his lap and ate strawberries with fruition.

 

G: Hey, will you share some with me?

N: Sure. But no hands.

 

Natsu held a strawberry with the mouth and Gray approached to grab it with the teeth. He ate it, and then approached Natsu’s strawberry-flavoured lips and licked them slowly and erotic. Natsu replied starting a long wet French kiss. Kiss terminated, they split lips and gazed at each other.

 

N: Nice.

G: Hot.

N: What’s next?

G: Now show me the shit you masturbate to.

N: Why don’t you start first?

G: I already know what I search to jerk off to; I want to know about you! Come on! What do you like?!

N: Well… you already know more or less what my tastes are, basically I like dudes like you…

Natsu introduced some keywords in the search bar that Gray checked with great interest. “Hairy young studs tumblr”. He opened some results in different browser tabs. He switched to the first tab and started to scroll down. Most of the content was pictures of relatively young dudes (24-30), kind of sporty-athletic and without shaving. Yeah, Natsu liked boys like that. Not old at all, strong and “natural”; no too elaborated beards or hairstyles and some body hair was a plus.

Gray approved Natsu’s choices with the face as he observed the screen and Natsu –showing moderate signs of shyness- justifying his choices.

G: Yeah, I can understand your tastes, and I sorta like them too… I mean… look at those dudes. They are all handsome, in good shape, even cute! Who wouldn’t want to lick them all up?!

N: Haha… indeed, they are all very hot. Like you.

G: Show me more… what else do you like?! Maybe something very specific? Maybe orgies, double penetrations, massive cumshots? What are your fantasies?

N: Haha… to be honest I mostly like to watch pictures; they leave some place for imagination. When you watch a movie, can be really hot, but it’s just what you see. And about fantasies… being with a guy, being with you, is already an achieved fantasy.

G: Ohh… you so cute… And I see your point to watching movies. And I guess now it’s my turn… I don’t want to scare you haha, if you don’t like something just tell me.

N: You scare me, warning me like that… are you some kind of twisted sexual deviant?

G: I don’t think so.

 

Gray took the laptop, put it on his lap and typed in the search bar. “Amateur interracial gay couple fuck deep cumshot”. Natsu looked closely with nosy eyes. Gray clicked on the first three results and opened them in new separate tabs. He talked as he surfed those particularly sleazy Internet domains.

G: As you see, I prefer slightly more explicit adult themes. I also enjoy watching pics of sweaty hot dudes in sport clothes and posing in stinky locker rooms, but when those dudes fuck like rabbits in untidy apartments and dirty dorms, they turn me on much more. Moreover, you can learn a lot from amateur (and professional) porn and I like to get ideas to try later myself in real life…

Gray clicked on one video of a porn website he was checking. It was (or at least looked like) an amateur video. A big jock with short hair and a cute shorter boy with dark hair and tanned skin were on an unmade bed. They started to make out hungrily and took off clothes. The jock encased the other boy against the wall and inserted a finger in his butt as they ate mouths. Both grew big boners and moaned and swore loudly. Gray sat the laptop speaker volume to max.

G: The neighbours won’t complain, right?

N: We are almost alone here.

Gray talked to Natsu as the video played. G: “I love those mouth-trashes. Sense the whole video atmosphere. It’s amateur and kind of rough yet the whole action goes on so smooth and natural, I don’t know… you can see those two have fucked a thousand times before and now they shoot it. See… that stud just shoved a finger in the other one with no lubrication but some spit and you can see the other fucking craved for it. How he moves that cute hungry ass…”

Now the jock (who was leading the action) still holding and pushing the shorter one against the wall, started to blew him. Well, he was fucking those dark hard on and balls with his face. He put those hairy balls in his mouth and then released them to shove the cock down his throat and fucked it jerking and twisting (twerking) his head repeatedly till he almost chocked. The other had his pelvis and butt cheeks pressed on the wall thanks to his partner’s strong arms and arched the back in pleasure while with both hands pushed the jock’s head harder against his groin.

N: Whoa… that’s hard sex… these too are very much into the thing…

G: Yeah… and now it gets even nastier… in about half a minute.

N: I guess you’ve already seen this vid…

G: Oh yeah… this particular one, more than three times, it’s one of my favourites.

The video kept playing and both watched. Now the tanned one told the sucking-jock “it’s about time, come on!”. The other replied huskily “Oh yeah… you can’t handle it anymore, you slut… my fucking cum dump..., can’t help it… you want big daddy to fill you up?... got warm thick cream… open wide motherfucking whore!”

Natsu commented “Oh my god, this is getting harsh!”

G: Yeah, I see some roleplaying there… maybe the big one is into some dominant role, but the shorter one is definitely into some submissive shit, he seems to enjoy it just a little too much. The other is probably acting a bit for the smaller.

In the video, the tanned one pulled out cock from the jock’s mouth and the jock grabbed his partner forcefully and pushed his face and head on the messy sheets. Then, he pulled him by the legs and opened them. He ordered “ass up!” and the shorter one, who now bit the sheets, obeyed. The jock grabbed a tube of lube and applied it abundantly between the other’s butt cheeks. The other moaned in reply to the chilly feeling and positioned to receive his partner. Without hesitation the jock inserted two and then three fingers in and out that asshole a couple of times to make sure he was ready and then inserted his swollen dick deep in. He fucking filled him with his whole length and then started rocking smooth but at a good rhythm. The shorter guy had the boner swinging between his legs and hitting the tip against his hips; he panted and moaned with no restrains or shame, asking periodically for deeper and harder stimulation while the jock struggled to prolong that ride some more seconds before finishing in an explosion of pleasure, semen and exhaustion. The one bottoming couldn’t hold himself any longer, and with louder moans he came like a fountain on his legs and the sheets. The jock pulled harder his partner from the hips to further penetrate him and with a weird face he came inside him. The shorter exclaimed “oh yeah, fill me fucker, fill me, damn it!”. After both finished, the jock pulled out and semen dripped out.

 

G: See? That’s fucking hardcore and hot… it’s not the best way to make sex since they don’t use condoms, but fuck it, it turns me on to watch it. What do you think?

N: Wow, I see why you like it… I’m not that used in watching that kind of porn, it’s almost shocking, but yeah… this is sleazy dirty hot sex.

G: Oh, yeah, and pay attention, it’s still not over… that little motherfucker isn’t satisfied yet!

 

The video wasn’t over. After being cream-filled, the shorter one asked the jock to turn; he was “milking” him again, now with some help. He asked him to relax and open legs. The shorter tanned one caught a dildo from a drawer, lubbed it up and started poking its point to the jock’s entrance, first without getting it in, and after playing and relaxing him a bit, he slowly thrust it in. The jock moaned in pleasure, but uncomfortable. “Now you are cumming again, but with butt stimulation, pig! … Milk again, pig!” the tanned guy told the jock, mischievously, with an almost mean tone. He kept banging the boy with that silicon phallus and intermittently waggling his dick, until that big stud, that now was kneeling with his ass up in the air and his face on the sheets, came again, now all over the sheets. Still without letting his partner relax, the shorter one bossed around meanly and told the other to slurp his own semen from the sheets and then kiss him. Still with the dildo protruding from his ass, the jock kissed and passed his semen to his partner in a grossly wet kiss. Then they laid and spooned on the bed (dildo still in), and the video ended.

G: What do you think? How perverted I am to your eyes? I showed you this video cause I discovered it recently, I like it and it’s relatively short but happens a ton of nasty stuff that turns me on somehow…that final change in their roles, that short cute guy shoving that dildo in that ass till he cums, then making him lick the cum and pass it to his mouth… oh yeah, geezuh, Christ, fuck!

N: Again, I am very surprised, of how many things happen in such a short video, and how amateur and shabby the video in general is… the “interracial” key word you put in the search bar is another interesting thing… I dunno. What do you want to do next?

G: Do you want to watch some more porn, although that was a good example of what I search for, I’ve got more to show you if you want…

N: I think that was enough, and fine I guess… I finished my strawberries, and you wanted to cum right?

G: Yes, and yes.

N: May I help you?

G: I am all yours… Cause… I didn’t tell you, but I usually enjoy a more “leading the action” role while fucking… I like cute boys –like you-, also manly and good looking, but when they are slightly shy and want to go slow… oh, I love it. Also, a part from this, sometimes I also like to play a more submissive role, to break the routine… so if you want to do some shameful and humiliating shit to me, you can ask me and treat me harsh and dirty…

N: Haha… good to know Gray, but you are giving me a ton of details… let me discover them one by one. Let’s go slowly…

G: Good, keep like this, this is my boy!

 

Natsu felt a little overwhelmed with Gray’s mood and tastes and how openly talked about them. He liked that in Gray, but right then he felt tired and not wanting to have sex but to stay calm and snuggle with his perverted partner. He also knew –for Gray’s comments on the video and his mood- that Gray wanted some action, and specifically to have an orgasm that day, so he decided to help him get one quick so they could cuddle in the sofa calmly.

Next and suddenly, Gray jumped on Natsu and sniffed over his crotch and tried to remove his trousers and underwear with the teeth, but Natsu slowed him down.

N: Hey, hey! Gray, let me do the job today… stay more relaxed for a time…

Natsu left him for a moment and came back from his bedroom with something in his hand, but Gray didn’t pay attention, instead he stretched on the couch, unbuttoned his jeans and scratched his semi-erected dick and balls below the boxers. Natsu helped him undress completely and then he also took off his sleeveless t-shirt, showing his bare athletic upper body. Natsu made him kneel and adopt a doggy posture. Natsu enjoyed the view of that big stud kneeling for him, with that oversized rock-hard dong hanging between those muscular legs and that hard ass up in the air. He approached him from behind and kissed his butt, and then bit it softly, but hard enough to leave some redness. Gray groaned complaining, but got more allured. Natsu picked up gloves and lube in his earlier quick journey to his bedroom. He applied plenty of lube on his hands and applied a thick load on his cock, balls and between the butt cheeks. Then he started jerking his cock extremely slowly. He felt Gray’s deep purple gland swell and get even harder and heard him complaining of how slow he was going. Natsu had him grabbed from the balls! Natsu told him to shut the fuck up and kept jerking him slowly. He soon noticed and saw precum dripping out of his cock. With no wait, he dipped fingers and tasted that concentrated horniness elixir. That was a fetish of Natsu (also of Gray, but Gray had a ton of fetishes). Next Natsu, with a glove on, he massaged Gray’s exposed entrance. Gray bit his lower lip, horny, waiting for more intense action. Natsu, after long moments of naughty finger play that made Gray crave for him to penetrate, he inserted two fingers in. Gray was relaxed and soft, and Natsu didn’t have trouble in getting in. Once inside, he traced back that cavity walls and explored Gray’s insides, searching for a more pleasurable spot for Gray. Natsu kept jerking him and stimulating his rear, slowly, painfully slowly. So slowly Gray asked shouting Natsu to hurry the fuck up. Of course, Natsu, calmed, replied him with a tender “screw you”, and then with a warm “suck it up” when Gray complained again. After some long and pleasing minutes of Gray lusting for an orgasm, and Natsu almost delivering it, Gray, still in the same doggy position, dripping precum and filled with Natsu’s fingers, he came with powerful jets of white thick semen that fell on the mat. Seconds after, Natsu pulled out fingers and put his foot on Gray’s head, pushing his face on the floor and making him lick his own cum. N: “Don’t you see the fucking mess you did… you fucking pig! Slurp it up!” Gray did what was told. Immediately, now with a more kind tone, the tone of a lover, Natsu told Gray to kiss him passionately. Both kissed and laid on the couch.

 

N: Did you like it? Cause I hope you enjoyed it more than I did.

G: Ah.. uh… yeah, I loved it. You did it well. You couldn’t hide the fact you are a rookie in this, but yeah; good job.

N: I can’t believe you licked over the mat, and I can’t believe I kissed you after… Fuck, this is a students apartment and I don’t think we have ever washed it…

G: Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I did it for love… the love of being fucked by you, your fingers I mean.

N: Hey, shush and let’s watch TV until I fall asleep. I am too tired for more of your depraved shit.

 

Gray put on his underwear, Natsu took off his trousers and both snuggled on the couch. Gray wanted more action and probably could have come at least once or twice more but Natsu was tired and fell asleep fast in his arms. Gray got bored with his lover sleeping but Natsu looked incredibly cute and comfortable on him and didn’t want to wake him up, so he caught his phone and played with it. A couple of minutes later, in his head, Gray exclaimed “Hey! Not fair! He didn’t come today; I was the only one finishing! I totally lost today! Damn Natsu! Next time I won’t put things that easy for you!

 

//End of the chapter//


	6. Gray likes it hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s no surprise Gray likes it hard, but behind that hefty stud that dominates in sports and sex, there is also a sleazy boy who lusts for jerks with splattering cocks to treat him like trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains extra bad language and rude explicit sex scenes.

**Chapter 6: Gray Likes it Hard**

 

It’s no surprise Gray likes it hard, but behind that hefty stud that dominates in sports and sex, there is also a sleazy boy who lusted for jerks with splattering cocks to treat him like trash. Maybe as a brutal way to break with the routine “vanilla” sex (though by average people standards, Gray sex was never vanilla or routine) Gray usually had with his current lover (at that time Natsu), once in a while he liked to adopt a more submissive role. He usually was the strong and bigger one in the relationship, the hunky shady dominant type who ruled in sex. He was the wild tiger to fiery jump over you, the husky wolf who embraces you between his claws and the well-endowed horse that leaves you filled up like a sperm bank. Although he loved that role, sometimes he got bored of it and wanted not only to abandon it and become to more submissive and receptive partner but to be humiliated and trashed by big husky men.

Not long ago Gray asked Natsu to treat him harsher and Natsu tried his best to fight his caring tender instincts towards Gray and step over his face and force him to eat his own sperm from a disgustingly grimy mat. That did the trick that day but now Gray needed more and harder to be satisfied.

Both boys meet at Gray’s apartment. When Natsu came, Gray was waiting for him, wearing just black underwear and heavily decorated with leather bands and chains on his arms and legs, a god dammed wide dog collar with a chain and tribal collars and bracelets. He was on the floor, lying next to the wall next to the door and licking his own hips. He was moaning for Natsu. Natsu got shocked for a moment. He hadn’t seen Gray as much as into such role before.

Gray: Hey Natsu… You are the first one to arrive; I was waiting for you… I was dying for you to touch me. Deep.

Natsu: Geezuh, Christ, fuck, Gray! What the hell is are you into?

Gray: Calm down my lion, today I’ll be your dog. Treat me like that.

Gray handed to Natsu a stick with a fucking silicon black dick dildo in the end.

Gray: Punish me! I’ve been very bad. Feed me fucking cock motherfucker!

Natsu thought “this weirdo wants me to wand and hit him with that chunk of black silicon cock. Damn, sick. And we haven’t even started and Josh is still yet to come!”. Yeah, the situation was about to get even more kinky. Gray convinced Natsu to invite a third one to his sexual session.

Josh was a friend/acquaintance of Gray. Gray met him in the gym and they got on well. They usually just met on the gym to train together or on a trailer park to smoke weed and drink beer cans, but they had also met some times before to get kinky. Time before Gray and Natsu start going out together, Josh and Gray had a threesome with a couple of girls from the gym, fucked once and went to a BDSM course together. Josh was a couple of years older than Gray. He was a tall, hunky and scruffy dude; had very short brown hair, tanned skin and several tattoos. He was a delivery guy.

To Natsu, Josh was a redneck, almost white trash, and found hard to understand how Gray could be turned on for such scruffy, dirty, dumb guy.

Josh showed up a minute later, when Natsu still had to enter the apartment. Josh wasn’t clean at all. He came sweaty and stinky, with a dirty sleeveless shirt that showed too much of his chest and his oversized collared chain. Natsu could see the piercings in his nipples through the shirt. Josh also wore stained short jeans and stinky sneakers without socks.

 

Josh: Oh, oh, so here is our little puppy. I’m gonna fucking ruin you, dog!

Natsu looked the situation with his eyes wide open, not knowing how to react. Gray’s behaviour frightened Natsu, wo was profoundly uncomfortable with Gray acting like that and with the violent situation. Despite this, Natsu tried to calm down and overcome his urges to stop that denigrating theatre and play the other cocky jackass who abuses of Gray.

Josh turned to Natsu.

Josh (inviting Natsu to shake hands): By the way, I’m Josh, you must be Natsu. It’s a pleasure.

Natsu: Yeah, I guess.

Josh: Well, we both know how this turns Gray on; we should start as soon as possible and enjoy the session.

Gray from the floor, now with his ass up in the air told the other two: What are you waiting for? Give me hard, suckers!

Josh: Give me orders again you piece of shit and I cut your fucking balls!

Josh then spat on Gray’s face.

Natsu (freaking out): What the hell Josh?! Be nicer!

Gray (yelling): No Natsu, leave him, he’s doing well. I asked for that. Now it’s you that you should hurry the fuck up and collaborate a bit. You are yet to start playing your damn role!

Natsu: Fuck! Fuck Gray! You are crazy!

Gray: Yeah, like this! I’ve been doing weird shit, punish me!

Natsu tried to made up his mind again and play his role. It was all Gray’s idea and he agreed to the thing. Natsu knew that even if that wasn’t nice to do or see, Gray was thrilling and horny as fuck, and was enjoying the act as much as his best orgasm. Sometimes Gray liked that, and the only thing that really mattered for Natsu was making Gray, his lover, happy.

Josh pulled Gray’s collar chain and made him walk like a toddler to the couch, where he (Josh) sat. Gray remained on the floor, kneeling. A sport bag from Gray was next to the couch. Josh draw from it some super performance silicon lube and a butt plug, and pulled down Gray’s underwear just enough to reveal his manhole and plugged the profusely lubricated butt plug in. Gray was flushed and accepted the sex toy almost too easily. He was enjoying the thing a bit too much and was incredibly horny.

Josh got closer to Gray and asked him whispering “you had my M right? Gray nodded yes.

Natsu saw it clearly and understood it. Gray had some “Molly” - ecstasy, MDMA, call it what you want- before them coming to get even more allured. He was drug high, and this further incommoded Natsu, but Natsu had such a sickly crush on Gray that ignored that fact and played his role to make him happy. He just wanted to be around him and make him happy.

Next Josh pulled Gray from the collar and forcefully stuck Gray’s face against his crotch, making Gray breath Josh’s musky crutch through the sweaty boxers. (Before sitting, Josh got rid of shirt and pulled down pants.

Josh to Gray: “Do you fucking love dick, right? Tell me how you fucking love eating dick! Come on Gray, tell me or I swear I beat the shit out of your handsome boy face!

Gray (with his face pressed against Josh’s underwear): I love eating dick, I fucking love eating dick!

Josh (intimidating and as rude as before): Which dick? My dick? Is it my dick?

Gray: Yeah. Your motherfucking dick, Josh. Now feed me already!

Josh: Then what are you waiting for?!

Gray pulled down Josh’s underwear and revealed Josh thick junk, big balls and black pubes, he next started blowing him, no hands involved, like a dog. Josh was rock hard, he also was enjoying the thing, so much that soon felt too aroused and about to cum. To prevent this, he made Gray stop.

Josh: Enough cock, sucker. I feel dirty; clean my balls; with your mouth, my little whore.

Gray did so. He licked conscientiously his hairy balls and hips, tasting the saltiness and enjoying the young manly scent. He continued licking up Josh’s happy trail till the chest. There he licked more thin hair and slurped and pulled cautiously Josh nipples piercings. –Josh had nipple ring piercings, something Gray found hot, but Natsu wasn’t devoted of piercings.- Gray spend long time appreciating that white trash chest, slurping out the accumulated gross dirt on these metal rings. Josh also enjoyed that part a lot: Gray stimulating those sensitive pierced nipples carefully to avoid tearing them out made Josh moan in pleasure. Natsu further confirmed Josh was having a big time seeing how he got rock hard and precummed when Gray pulled those kinky piercings. Natsu, while observing the scene decided to take action; otherwise Gray would only be cheating on him in front of him with him agreeing to it.

Natsu approached the two, stripped everything but his underwear and grabbed Gray by the hair and hit his face with his still flaccid dick.

Natsu (rude and teasing to Gray): So you like eating cock, scumbag? Then struggle for you meal, dipshit!

Josh (out lout): Hey bitch! Look who joined the party! I guess today you are chocking with cock.

Gray didn’t hesitate and all sweaty, flushed and drooling got Natsu’s cock in his mouth. Natsu felt his cock dipping in Gray’s big face hole, which was warm, wet and slimy from all the saliva, lube, precum and probably some pubic hair. Gray was a great sucker. He knew how to make a dick hard and what men like; after all he was a man who knew well what he liked. Natsu grew a boner in seconds and while enjoying the blowjob, he decided to turn it into face-fucking. He grabbed Gray’s head with both hands and plunged in deep his dick till the base so his balls touched Gray’s succulent lips. He rocked that nasty mouth rhythmically and speeding up, blowing down to the boys throat in every bang, chocking him literally with cock. Natsu remembered the time when Gray blew him so hard he almost chocked: when he pulled out Gray was wheezing, with his eyes tearful and injected with blood. He needed several minutes to recover, but he enjoyed more that suffocation than Natsu himself being blown. Natsu decided to bang his face even harder, and now pressed his nose to further prevent him from breathing. Natsu was drawing all the attention and Josh took advantage of it to change positions. Now Natsu was crouched on the couch fucking the shit out of Gray’s mouth, Gray still kneeling on the floor, perfectly receiving cock and Josh moved to play with Gray’s back door. He had put a condom and was applying more super performance silicon lube to his cock, balls and to Gray’s ass and groin. Gray was hard like the other two. Josh, without removing the butt plug Gray had, inserted a couple of lubbed fingers in and, with the other hand, took control of the butt plug and used it to massage Gray’s rear entrance. Gray gladly delighted the massage, that combined with the sustained suffocation Natsu provided, turned him on so much he couldn’t restrain from cumming abundantly on the floor. His oversized boner swung uncontrolledly while ejaculating thick white jets that splattered the floor, his own hips and the couch base. Immediately after Natsu unleashed Gray’s head and nose to let him breathe again. He was red-faced, with tears in his eyes and panting grossly. 

Josh (mean, to Gray): Oh, ho ho! It seems our dirty bitch couldn’t handle the excitement and made a mess down there. I hope you still are horny for more cause I’m butt-fucking you till your ass bleeds! -not literally, of course.

Josh removed the butt plug from Gray’s and immediately inserted a well-lubbed flexible black dildo. Then he massaged his own dick and prepared to bury it in Gray’s manhole, along with the dildo.

Josh (to Gray): I’m not even telling you to prepare for this; I bet you’ve been double-penetrated so many times before you will barely notice the extra thickness grinding your insides. Enjoy it, scum!

Effectively, as he promised, Josh pressed his dick against Gray’s butt till it smoothly got all in and his pubes caressed gritty Gray’s rear cheeks. Then he banged him carefully while holding the black dildo. Natsu explored Gray’s sport bag with the sex gear and found leather handcuffs. He handcuffed Gray on his back, while holding his upper body with the collar chain. He could barely hold himself from cumming when he pulled out from suffocating Gray, and now was as horny as before. Natsu, pulling Gray from the collar chain, made him watch him from below, gave his cock some final strokes and came on Gray’s face. Natsu moaned in pleasure and purposely aimed his cock to Gray’s face thus making a gross mess.

Natsu: Eat it Bastard!

Josh added bossy: Do fucking it!

Gray slurped the cum he had on and around his lips. When had checked Gray complied, Natsu left the collar chain, and left the boy’s upper body rest on his head, on the floor. Then he went to play with his cock, to make him cum again.

The scene was shockingly hardcore. Gray kneeling, with the face against the floor, ass up being double-penetrated by Josh, who was grabbing him hard from the hips and, Natsu, naked and with his cock still dripping cum, jerking off Gray. All three, covered in sweat, lube and bodily fluids, surrounded by sex toys, lube and condom packs. Gray got overwhelmingly horny again and came again, now, in Natsu’s hands and hips. Next was Josh, who stuck out (both himself and the silicon dick), flipped Gray so he could see his handsome face and impressive torso, removed the condom he wore and profusely came on Gray’s ripped abs. His warm seed traced back Gray’s sexy abs groves and slide off to the floor, making for an instant the most pornographically satisfying frame ever.

It was over. Josh was red and exhausted, he sat on the floor next to Gray, like Natsu, the three reclining their backs on the couch. Not comfortable at all, but they were so exhausted and sexually satisfied that couldn’t realize that that moment. There was sweat, lube and cum all over the place. Natsu had gone flaccid, and his big boner now had turned into a soft, warm and sticky sausage. The same happened with Josh’s which had the balls shining with high performance silicon lube. Not very surprisingly, Gray was still hard. He was obviously more tired, but not exhausted and still horny.

Josh: Fuck! Gray, still hard; what a beast! Dude.

Natsu, tired, looked at Gray’s perfect body, tracing back with the eyes the bulging muscles that naturally brought the sight to his crotch, with his big meaty boner, erected high like a proud flashy flag.

Gray, face –like the rest of his body- covered in cum, panting, said the other two: You two, damn couple of pussies. I thought you would last longer. What a shame. Get out of my house or I’ll fuck you both like a real man!

Natsu listened to Gray’s words and observed his ever hard dick with wide open eyes.

Josh (also surprised): Come one Gray! You aren’t done? Really? And you kick out of your home like this?

Gray, simultaneously traced back the other boys’ torso to their crutch, caring and smoothly, and grabbed their balls, quick.

Gray: My turn, boys. It’s time to make your decision, you stay and I make you mine for some long hours, or you leave. Decide fast. I’m not waiting much longer. _Mini Gray_ is hungry. Very hungry.

Natsu said comically: _Mini?_

Josh: At least can I shower in your place Gray?

Gray: The session isn’t over yet, if you leave, you leave now. You are the scruffiest dude I know Josh, I like this, keep like this. And for you Natsu, I’m not anyone to prevent you from showering in my place, but then, don’t complain about sexual harassment or some kind of bullshit…

Gray got up, bodily fluids and lube sliding down his perfect shape, grabbed the sports bag with the sex toys and walked naked except for all the leather bands, collars and other fetish paraphernalia to his bedroom. There put loud Rammstein music on the Hi-Fi and opened his laptop to play porn and masturbate/have sex with himself repeatedly. He told the other guys from his bedroom that it was his day and was still busy and, adjusted the door. He added: “Natsu, darling, as you still are here cause I smell your period from here, can you bring me something to rehydrate? Josh knows well I need to stay hydrated. Thank you man.

 

//End of the chapter//


	7. Yearning for Lady Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of only wieners and cream, Gray misses his old crazy pansexual days of spattering promiscuity. Wanting to taste again the sweet flavour of pussy juice, he convinces Natsu to use obscure magic arts and make a sexual spell. Creepy rituals, a dusty book, love potions and maybe even some gender-bender will keep our heroes busy and you horny.

It had been many months since Gray and Natsu started dating together; they were in a kind of serious long term relationship, with its things and crazy moves, but a relationship with certain sacred norms. Fidelity was one of these and Gray appreciated his relationship with Natsu and knew Natsu wouldn’t withstand betrayal. Till then it hadn’t been a problem for Gray, but Gray missed his old crazy pansexual days of spattering promiscuity. His man cravings where quite satisfied with Natsu and his athletic body as well as with the intermittent incursion of third parties to their loving sessions… but what happened with the ladies? Natsu was more than satisfied to have Gray and all his manliness but Gray dated girls quite often before dating Natsu and after some months of only wieners and cream, he hankered for some pussy juice.

Gray thought about the thing for days and studied his options. Inviting girls to make a trio with him and Natsu wasn’t the best idea: Natsu didn’t enjoy it as much as him. Going out one night and hooking up with some hot girl on the quiet wasn’t a good option either. Even worse would be to fuck with some of his work acquaintances or old friends that would happily welcome any kind of sex from their grown up and handsome ex classmate or co-worker… no secrets and adventures without Natsu. After talking with Lucy Ashley, an implacable business contact and a friend from Gray, new options cleared for him. Lucy proposed Gray to do some research and talk with some shaman that could help them in these. After researching dusty books and buying one in a grotty shop, which had the main entrance in a stinky alley, Gray was introduced to obscure magic arts. Obscure magic arts could be applied to love and lust also, and in fact there were some rare books dedicated to that.

 

One evening in his apartment, only in underwear and sipping a can of beer, Gray read the overpriced book he bought to that old woman from the stinky little shop. After leafing through the book and paying extra attention to some of the pages and rare illustrations, Gray got surprised to know that according to the book, using the right gear and words it was possible to make spells to gain the love of a person, control someone’s sexual urges at will or experience the most intense hour-long orgasms. He got shocked when he read that it was also possible to gender-bend someone. Hour-long orgasms were a candent subject of study but his kinks and keeping his relationship with Natsu healthy were more urgent. Either by extinguishing his inner cravings for pussy love or by activating these in Natsu would be an easy clean solution! Though that wouldn’t be funny, after all, what he wanted was to taste and bang pussy again!

What about gender bending temporarily Natsu? That seemed super messed up and a cool idea! After all, Natsu always felt more comfortable adopting a more submissive role, especially in sex, and preferred receiving than penetrating. Fuck! Natsu loved anal and Gray had made Natsu orgasm and cum more than twice many times by only giving him dick, no friction on Natsu’s cock!

Following their fuck broes code, which specifically states that total sincerity concerning sex and intimate relationships is mandatory for the continuity of their agreement (to sex out their stress periodically), Gray, after having sex with Natsu in his apartment, went straight to the point and told Natsu his little issue:

 

Gray: Natsu, dear, it’s been amazing. Vanilla, but amazing, I love when we help each other drain our junks.

Natsu: I know. I love you Gray. Will you sleep here with me tonight?

G: Aww… you are so cute. I’m sorry but tomorrow I have to wake up early and I prefer to sleep in my place.

N: Oh… you hardly ever stay for the night. Natsu needs more naked cuddles…

G: Haha... Natsu I wanted to talk to you about something.

N: Tell me baby.

G: You know I love spending time and making love with you, but again, I want to put just a little bit more of spice to our special friendship…

Natsu knew that tone of Gray that lead to dirty unnecessary and dangerous proposals. He rolled his eyes and got a bit upset. It wasn’t the first time Gray tried pulling out sexual nonsense.

N: Damn it. Aren’t you satisfied Gray?

G: Let me talk at least before trashing my idea.

N: Go ahead. Shock me again.

Natsu was mad in love for Gray and developed an almost unconditional love and arousal for him. Thing Gray didn’t entirely share with Natsu. This put Gray in a sort of dominant position. Gray was a wild perverted spirit who couldn’t be tied or moulded. Natsu could try to stop Gray as much as he wanted, but if he pulled too much, he would lose Gray and this is a thing he couldn’t bear.

G: Natsu… as I was telling you, I love being with you and…

N: Why don’t you just tell me that you love me? It’s easier than saying you love being with me or sharing skin or another of your fabricated pseudo-romantic statements.

G: Natsu, I love you. You already know it; otherwise I wouldn’t have so much consideration with you. Again, I love you, but as you know, before meeting you I had some hobbies and habits that I abandoned for the sake of our relationship. I love man candy, but I also love ladies to a similar extend. I’ve been months satisfying my beef needs but I miss some pussy.

N: So you want to invite a female third party to our private frolic.

G: No, this would only be a farfetched thing that you wouldn’t enjoy; I’m tired of 2+1 trios. This time I have a more elaborate proposal. I’ve done some research and talked to a couple of contacts and we could embrace some obscure magic arts to embrace new dimensions of pleasure and experiment sex in a completely different way.

N: So drugs. We’ve done our experiments and these are not the best solution as you’ll remember.

G: Aaaand… close, but not exactly that. There’s a little known branch of magic arts that can be used for sex enhancement. I bought this book from a good source and it has the recipes to make love spells.

N: Stop smoking joints Gray… anyway, let me check this. It looks like atrezzo from a Creepshow movie.

Natsu leafed through the yellowish pages and smiled.

N: It looks really old. Do you think it’s authentic?

G: No doubt. Believe me it cost me more than a souvenir, both in cash and sweat.

N: Where did you find it?

G: In an odd shop near Chinatown. The owner gave me this card in case we need help with the spells.

Gray showed the card. “ _Ooba Babasaama_. Odds and oddities. Magnolia’s Satan Witch no.23”

G: Isn’t it rad?!

N: Indeed buddy.

G: What about some hour-long orgasm or gender-bending? I could fuck your pussy if you wanted it.

Natsu gazed Gray making an awkward funny grin, but with complicity and a final shy smile.

G: Well pretty face, I have to go. Think about it. It’s next-level stuff. Do you want the book to have a deeper look?

N: It will be a good late night lecture big boy. I’ll light some candles and put on my ritual hood robe. If I have time I’ll try something on my own. You don’t mind right? The hour-long orgasm will make a memorable wank.

G: Mmm… have fun, sexy.

N: Worry not. I’ll have.

 

Gray left Natsu’s apartment. His flatmates were out so he avoided the awkward goodbye greeting. He hit the street and headed home. Gray was glad Natsu reacted so well to his dirty proposal. He knew that although Natsu loved to hide his most basic depravations, he loved being pushed towards such dark and exciting kinks. For example: at first he refused to wear the Baphomet masks and now he asked for them.

No longer only fuck buddies, Natsu and Gray were ready for another exciting venture!

 

/End of the chapter/


	8. 8: Yearning for Lady peach (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In preparation for obscure sex spells, Natsu and Gray visit Ooba’s shop, after purchasing creepy sexual paraphernalia they are redirected to another shaman, but somehow Gray knows her and prefers an alternative shaman.

The next day in the afternoon Natsu called Gray on his mobile phone.

Gray: Hello?

Natsu: Hey Gray, how are you doing dude?

G: Fine, I’m preparing burritos and about to watch Fight Club. By the way, did you check the book?

N: Whoa, awesome plan! Yeah, I read the gender bender spell and recipe as well as other pages, but dude… we need some help… we cannot even spell correctly the spells, and about the weird stuff we need… don’t think we can go shopping and get it in one afternoon.

G: Yeah, I know, we’ll have to visit Ooba’s shop again. I guess she can help us. To be honest I didn’t ask her much. I just asked for sexy obscure magic arts and she pointed me the book. She asked me what I exactly wanted but I only told her I was curious about the subject. She told me to be careful and not try anything without being sure of what to do. Did you try something?

N: I tried to recite the hour-long orgasm spell, but didn’t happen anything. I didn’t have most of the reagents though…

G: Not even a temporary blackout or floor trembling?

N: Nope. Do you expect Poltergeist-like stuff?

G: Dunno, why not? Anyway, we have to go to the shop. I’m not doing anything this afternoon. Wanna go now?

N: What about your burritos?

G: Frozen ones. Thirty seconds to heat and thirty to eat.

N: Where do we meet?

G: Come to my place.

N: Ok, see you.

G: Bring toilet paper. I run out of it.

N: What? No. Buy it yourself. Dick.

G: Nice, I wait for you, pinkie.

Gray skipped microwave burritos and Fight Club on DVD to meet Natsu and go to Ooba’s shop.

 

G: We are almost there.

N: Talking of an ugly place… I smell more pee here than in the last festival WCs I peed next to.

G: It’s a couple of hundred meters more, in that alley.

N: How did you find the shop, being in such a hidden street?

G: Lucy told me to google it.

N: Man I really have to pee. It wasn’t a good idea to buy that half a litre _Monster Energy Fire_.

G: You are so annoying. Shut up.

N: Do you think anyone would mind if I pee here?

G: What Natsu? Just hold it! Do you want to pee next to the shop?

N: Come on! There’s nobody around and anyway this already smells like crap.

 

Natsu took his junk out and peed against the wall, at about 25 meters from the little shop entrance.

 

G: Oh Geezus… I could understand you peeing here if it was at night and you were drunk, but man you are a pig.

N: Oh yeah, I feel so much better! Do you think this afternoon we’ll be able to try the magical thing at home?

G: We’ll know it in a moment.

 

Natsu and Gray entered the little shop. Nobody was there so Gray ringed the bell. The same old woman who attended Gray last day appeared. Presumably Ooba.

 

G: Good afternoon. I’m the guy who bought you this book. You must be Ooba right?

Ooba: I remember you. The pretty boy who was curious about certain branch of obscure magic arts…

G: Yes.

O: I’m Ooba Babasaama. What do you need?

G: Well, we checked the book and there are several things we don’t understand and we tried some of the spells but didn’t work.

O: This book is not for rookies. It contains rare recipes to invoke powerful mystical forces. Of course you couldn’t. Without the right help you couldn’t even wake up your neighbor’s dog.

G: Could you help us?

O: This kind of magic is not my specialty. I can provide you with some of the gear, but I can’t help you in much more. Apropos, what do you exactly want to do?

G: Well… this is my friend Natsu

N: Hello, it’s a pleasure Mrs. Ooba.

G: and we want to use a spell to improve our sexual health…

N: Mistress, do you know about gender-bending and hour-long orgasms?

O: Not much pretty boy but let me have a look to the book.

 

Ooba read the gender bending page and identified some of the stuff they needed, she also pointed that the spell’s languages was an old dialect of Eastern Language, which was similar to old English. She told them to visit Porlyusica, another witch/shaman; she had experience in that kind of magic. Finally Ooba sold them several items, including a wooden vagina masturbator and an artisanal sex lube “fire effect”, which were required for the ritual.

Ooba told them the price to pay (18000 Jewels)

G and N: What? That much for these crap?!

G: I can believe it!

O: Do you want to carry out your spell or not? You pervs.

G: This why we came for but so much cash for this creepy wooden vagina, an unregulated and probably dangerous intimate lube and some incense doesn’t cost that!

N: Gray, if she says so, it must be that…

G: You shut up, did you bring money?

N: Haha, I have 1000 Jewels.

G: See, I’ll have to pay it myself anyway…

O: Well boys, I don’t have all the day, do you want it or not?

G: Ok, do you accept credit card?

O: Only cash

G: Damn… OK… 10000… 15000… 17000… 17500 and 18000 goddamned Jewels!

O: Nice.

G: Do you have a bag to carry all these?

O: Bags cost 200 Jewels each.

G: After spending 18000 Jewels you won’t give us a plastic bag for free?! Natsu, 200 Jewels.

N: Ok… here you are.

 

Ooba gave them a transparent bag.

 

G: Don’t you have anything more opaque? Everyone can see what’s inside…

O: I only have these ones. Are you afraid people will see the creepy sexual paraphernalia you just bought?

N: Haha… she has a point!

G: I hope all this works, bye! Let’s go Natsu.

O: Have fun and be careful you two.

 

Gray and Natsu abandoned the shop.

 

G: Damn old witch! Do you have to pee again Natsu? Cause in front of her door would be a good place right now.

N: Thanks but I’m fine. What should we do next? She said we should visit Porlyusica. You said you already know her, right?

G: Yeah, it will be awkward. I prefer to search for an alternative.

N: You never talk about the past, why do you know a witch/shaman/healer?

G: I know her from when I was little. She has a shop and sells weird consumables, massages and weird therapies. She is also a healer and used to cure me when I got injured or sick and the time I had a slight phimosis. She was a good friend of my family despite her terrible character and overall mood. Does this brief but condensed clarification satisfies you?

N: I don’t know Gray. I think it will be almost a miracle if we get this spell to work. Now that we know the right person for the job, it’s silly to search for compatible alternatives that we don’t know if they’ll be able to do the job. By the bye, what is phimosis? Are you listening to me?

 

While Natsu was talking, Gray was already searching for shamans and spiritual guides in google.

 

G: This one seems good. Minerva Orland: “ _Introduced at a very young age to magic arts, she specialized in obscure magic, molding time and the darkest kinks. After years of hard training and improvement she got to be Magnolia’s first magic arts provider._

_Minerva covers all of your magic arts needs, offering from regular ritual consumables and therapies to the rarest supplies to make you reach all your goals. Avoid queues and book your visit now! –Book Online HERE or Call me now – 777MAG777 - Credit cards accepted”._

G: Man, this woman knows how to sell magic! It looks like the person we need, let’s visit her this afternoon!

N: As you like, but it doesn’t seem cheap. You pay.

Gray scoffed at Natsu repeating what he said with a silly voice “ _It doesn’t seem cheap. You pay. I already know it… I always end up paying…”_. Meanwhile he started browsing Minerva’s webpage to book the soonest visit he could.

G: Look! We are lucky there’s available hours this afternoon! … I’m booking a visit in an hour, OK? I introduce my personal data, companion? Yes. Companion data… e-mail… “ _Booking taxes have a cost of 1000 Jewels_ ”. What?! Just the act of booking, reserving one visit, has a cost of 1000 Jewels!? Well… we have no other choice… “Pay with credit card”… “Payment accepted”. Aaaaand DONE!

 

N: So where should we go now?

G: Pearl’s Ave. no.127-131.

N: Three numbers for a shaman shop?!

G: We can catch the bus or walk for 35minutes. Whoa! Minerva’s webpage has a free downloadable app! “ _App features a navigation function to reach her shop from anywhere in Earthland as well as direct phone contact, visit booking and monthly updated phone and tablet Minerva wallpapers!”._

N: Isn’t that super silly?

G: And dope! It’s like your dentist had and app with wallpapers of him/her for your phone.

N: Yeah, and tablet, monthly-updated.

 

Gray and Natsu went walking, this way they saved the bus money and did sport. Both loved doing sport and sweating, because such god-like hunky bodies required regular maintenance to keep sexy-looking and running at high performance.

After the hot walk, the boys arrived at Magnolia Pearl’s Ave., a big nice avenue in the centre of town. Among fashion boutiques and fancy restaurants there was the tree story Minerva shop. Surprised for the size and opulence of a “humble healer” shop, Gray and Natsu entered the building.

/End of the chapter/


	9. Yearning for Lady Peach (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In search for advice to pull out a dangerous kinky spell, Gray and Natsu visit a couple of experts on the subject, but if one doesn’t have the right magic, the other is far out of their budged. In the end they head for Porlyusica, and old acquaintance of Gray who will help them in accomplishing their riskiest fetishes.

Natsu: Dude, I can’t believe it. It’s like one of those sex toys stores, combined with an expensive exotic souvenirs shop, a beauty centre and a fortune-telling tend, all wrapped in a modern overly-illuminated fancy brand big store.

Gray: Natsu, I always think that words aren’t your best, but I couldn’t explain it better.

N: You are a dick to me even when you praise me. Jerk.

G: Sorry I wasn’t listening. What did you said? You say you want the D? Cause I have dick for you.

N: Shut up... though seeing so many sex toys and gear I’m getting hard…

G: Talking about dicks… do you see this dildo? It’s like bigger than my arm!

N: It has to be for decoration. Talking about cocks, I’m gonna write down phimosis to later search what the hell it is.

G: It’s nothing. Don’t bother.

 

Soon a young and pretty salesgirl showed up.

Salesgirl: Good afternoon boys! Do you need help? A propos, yes, this is a very big dildo and can be used for decoration or for whatever you consider opportune. It has the quality specs of any other homologated dildo.

N: Are you telling me there are homologated dildos?

G: Of course there are, you didn’t know it?

Sales girl: Quality dildos are homologated by a competent organization and given a traceable serial number. All the dildos we sell are classified as medical-grade gear, built with approved materials and have durable high-end specs to ensure maximal satisfaction and safety.

Gray and the sales girl: Sex is no joke.

Gray: Miss, in ten minutes we have a visit with Minerva. Where should we go?

Sales girl: Minerva and her team visit in the first floor. You are lucky; today Minerva is in the house and has few visits. She in person will visit you!

 

The boys went upstairs to a waiting room where they waited for about 15 minutes for Minerva.

 

Minerva: Good afternoon, what do you desire young boys?

G: Good afternoon Miss, I’m Gray and this is my friend Natsu. We are having trouble pulling out some spells from an old book we recently bought.

M: Do you bring such book?

N: Yes Miss.

M: May I see it?

N: Here you are Miss.

M: It’s an interesting book, but a bit outdated. Exactly, in which spell are you interested?

G: Especially in the ones in pages 43 and 58.

M: Oh… so long-lasting orgasms and gender-bending. These are powerful spells, requiring great skill and magic power. Concerning the first one, there are updated recipes and spells available and with the right help and effort you can lengthen your orgasms several minutes, and if you are a champ you can get close to an hour, but it’s not easy. As you hold on the pleasure rush, your sensitivity increases, not only to pleasure but also to pain. It will be like keeping stroking your junk harshly having already cum. Potions my help but ultimately the endurance is of the person. About the gender-bending spell: It’s a very rare spell, it requires very special items and an unique ritual to invoke ancient and powerful obscure magic arts, but it can be done. Great power comes with great danger and potentially irreversible side effects, but if you really want to pull out such spell, you’ve come to right place. Me and my team can work on the thing and guarantee you with an effective and reasonably safe gender-bending ritual.

G: Yes, we are interested. We would want to temporarily gender-bender Natsu. The hour-long orgasm spell is something additional that we can talk about when the gender-bender is ready. When could it be ready and how much would cost the whole service?

M: Well, taking into account that gender-bending it’s a very rare and dangerous spell and that the recipe you bring has to be reviewed and probably adapted, this means that there are several hours of research and development before carrying out the spell. If you want to make this right and safe, count between 3 and 14 days to research the subject and acquire the ingredients. Then we like to test the spells first in a test subject, usually a rodent and a domestic animal, like a pig, dog, cat or even a horse. If everything goes well, the preliminary animal gender-bender can be ready in just one day, but if it fails, test times can increase indefinitely.

G: I see… so it’s a long process, but how much could it cost.

M: We charge for hours dedicated on the project and for the special reagents bought as well for the test subjects. Research hours cost like my visit hours, so 10000 Jewels per hour. The reagents prices vary wildly depending on the reagent you need, and for the test subjects, we can prepare a prices list.

G: I see… so this hour costs 10000 Jewels right?

M: Yes.

G: Even if we leave now that only 25 minutes passed?

M: Yes. Sirs, aren’t you interested in achieving your goal and making a wish come true?

N: Yes we are. Who isn’t?

G: Yeah… who isn’t… but for the moment, we want to discuss it calmly. It’s a dangerous spell and probably would take a long time, not to mention the economic cost of it.

M: If you are worried about the money, you can pay in comfortable monthly payments and/or pawn or mortgage some goods.

G: Thanks a lot miss Minerva. We’ll contact you in case we are sure to do any spell.

M: Ok…  Well, goodbye and come back very soon!

 

Gray and Natsu left the room. Minerva sighted, she spent twenty minutes talking to those two and they won’t contract any service… but she already suspected it. Those two sweaty kids with greasy hair wouldn’t be spending much money...

Gray headed out pulling Natsu by the hand.

 

N: Hey Gray, are you sure you don’t want to check out these magical lubes and toys… Minerva’s help is probably too expensive for us but I’m sure we can afford this quality gear!

G: Shut up Natsu! You were right; we should have visited Porlyusica from the beginning. Oh my god… if we were to follow her instructions and “develop” a custom spell for us… it would probably take like two weeks at least and a shitload of cash… count several hours a day for two weeks at 10000 Jewels per hour, plus exotic reagents and items and even test subjects! This would cost me months of salary plus all my savings!

N: Yeah Gray… life is hard. We can’t afford that magic arts diva. You’ll have to go visit your old friend and supplicate her for help in satisfying your deviant sexual fetishes…

G (condescending and heavily pissed off): You won’t shut up, right? Will you ever?

N: Easy dude… I detect some frustration, maybe sexual one. Do you want to go home, relax and leave this long day closed?

 

Natsu’s proposal was tempting but Gray declined. He wanted to end the day with some advances. They just spent the whole afternoon going around and spending a ton of cash for nothing. Nope, this couldn’t end like that, Gray’s Type-A personality wouldn’t allow it. He would go to visit Porlyusica right now, with Natsu or alone, no matter what.

 

G: Natsu, I go to visit Porlyusica, do you come with me?

N: You look so sexy when you get serious… of course I’ll accompany you…

G (chuckled discretely): …silly. Good, so let’s call her!

N: Do you have the number? Do you know where she lives?

G: No and maybe. We’ll google it. More or less I remember where she lived and had the shop, but we’ll check the GPS just in case. Great! Here it is! Ok, dialing…

Good afternoon! Is this Porlyusica?

Porlyusica (on the phone): What?!

G: We are interested in carrying out a special spell.

P: Good, good luck. What do you want?

G: Some help in acquiring the ingredients and reciting the spell.

P: I could help you. Which spell it is?

G: It’s one from a book we bought. Could we arrange a visit this afternoon?

P: Yes, today I still haven’t closed. You can try coming now.

G: Until what time can we come?

P: It depends on the day; today I’m not sure if I’ll close already. Come, if you find the door closed, come back another day.

G: But, we could arrange a visit in half an hour.

P: I’m busy, if the shop’s door is open, feel free to enter.

 

Porlyusica hung the phone.

 

G: Hello, Mrs. Are you there?

N: So what does she say?

G: That embittered witch says that she closes whenever she feels like it and that we can try going there now and if the shop is still open she will attend us.

N: Adorable old ladies are like that…

G: No! That witch has a terrible mood and is just like that. By the way, have you checked where the shop is?

N: Yeah, it’s at 15min by bus or 35minutes by foot. Do you want to try going there?

G: Yes. Let’s catch the bus.

 

/End of the chapter/


	10. 10: Yearning for Lady Peach Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Gray and Natsu visit Porlyusica, the local healer that will help them with their obscure kinky spell. Gray also recalls a peculiar childhood memory. Notes: No sexy stuff in this chapter either, but worry not, all this heads to another fuck feast.

**Chapter 10: Yearning for Lady Peach. Part IV**

 

Gray and Natsu arrived at Porlyusica’s shop. In front of that aged little wooden door and for a few seconds, Gray remembered the last time he was inside the shop; he had his groin full of insect bites and Porlyusica examined these and extracted the remaining stings to then apply him a calming icy ointment that really helped in reducing the inflammation. It was super awkward for him, showing his groin and XL genitals to that old woman and his mother who was also in the room; moreover it was that pubescent age where he started growing pubes. Little Gray had gone on a summer camp excursion and somehow decided it was a good idea to use marmalade as lube. Late in the night, laying in his tend while the others slept, he got a hard on and wanted to use the growing-bigger favorite parts of his body to alleviate the heat of the moment. Little Gray was growing nice big balls and a fat cock, all covered in fur, and as many times before he proceeded to make an homage to his teen-self –he jerked off. The horny teen thought about going _next level_ with that wank and grabbed marmalade for lube. After a barely two minutes extraordinary massage with the added VIP feature of delicate sweet orange marmalade, Gray added the condensed milk and immediately collapsed asleep. A few hours after he woke up in extreme itchiness and with a nasty swollen granulated crotch covered with insects. Very early in that warm summer morning, he wiped out all the insects he could with the used and sticky boxers, put on shorts, threw away the underwear and marmalade jar and ran to the showers. Luckily it was only a three days excursion and they were already in the second day. After spending a miserably itchy day and night in the summer camp, trying hard to hide his extra awkward inflammation, he arrived home and accepting he seriously needed help, told his mother “ _he had fire in his groin”._ After a mother’s blow with the open hand for the shameless expression, Mrs. Fullbuster saw the insect bites density on the boy’s skin increasing near his groin and carried little Gray to Porlyusica’s; though going to the doctor or even to the pharmacist would have been a wiser idea.

Natsu interrupted his mind flow.

 

Natsu: Hey Gray. Are you here?

Gray: What? Yes, let’s go.

N: What were you thinking?

G: Nothing. Silly memories.

 

They knocked the door, nobody answered. After a minute they knocked again.

 

Porlyusica: Sorry, it’s closed, come back tomorrow!

G: No, no nonono, nope. Mrs. Porlyusica! Open the door, I’m Gray! I just called you, do you remember? I’m Gray Fullbuster, I used to come here; do you recall “Sica”?!

Porlyusica: Of course I do, but I’m not in the mood to work or for reunions.

G: Come on Sica! It won’t take long! Help us!

 

Two minutes later Porlyusica or “Sica” –how Gray called her when he was little- opened the door.

 

G: What a pleasure Mrs. Porlyusica!

Porlyusica: Do you think so?

G: You haven’t changed a bit, and I’m not sure this is a good thing.

P: You have Gray; you certainly grew taller and bigger. You are no longer that adorable but naughtily evil lad with “fire in the groin”.

G: Ah… thanks. A propos, this is Natsu, a friend. Should we pass?

N: It’s a pleasure!

P: Yeah, come in. Not long ago your mother came for some herbs, it was nice. She told me you barely visit your parents.

G: I do every once in a while, don’t worry, we stay in touch.

P:  Well, how can I help you young boys?

G: We are interested in carrying out a spell we found in a book.

P: May I see that book?

Porlyusica gave a quick look to the book and identified the type of magic arts depicted there.

P: Whoa Gray, darling, I should have suspected it. You coming to a “silly vulgar” healer instead of going to a certificated physician… So you want to do some kinky stuff, I suppose with your friend...

N: More specifically we are interested in the spell in this page…

P: So gender bending! I’m not buying you can’t hook up with any girl and decided to gender bender your friend… Anyway… gender bending… this is not for amateurs, but in your case, Gray, I don’t think it’s the case. Have you two tried any similar spell?

N: No, we couldn’t even pull out the simplest ones… though it’s true we didn’t had the equipment.

G: Can you help us?

P: Don’t worry, sexy obscure magic arts are one of my specialty. Gender bender it’s a spell it’s been a very long time since I last performed it. It requires very ancient and powerful magic. Not many people use it. Do something wrong and you may very well end up with messy unwanted permanent side effects. Believe me, nobody wants to run out of magic in the middle of a transformation nor anyone wants a partial transformation. I bet there are several unfortunates who spend their last days in circus freak shows.

N: We’ve already been informed about the many dangers of this obscure magic, but with the right ingredients, items and help everything should turn out well, right?

P: It should, my boy, it should; but the world isn’t how it should be but just how it is. Well, let’s have a look to what we need and what we have…

 

Porlyusica re-read quickly the spell and started searching all over the shop for stuff necessary for the spell. The boys followed her trying not to bother or occupy much space of the tiny shop. Porlyusica found a book as well as several jars with herbs, creepy substances and small animals inside.

Porlyusica: We won’t be able to perform the spell today. I need to go visit a friend to get something and you need to go to the market to buy goat. Don’t get too attached to it. When feeding the animal, spray this on its food (Porlyusica gave the boys a wooden spray bottle with a very funny smell). You can come back tomorrow in the afternoon. For the moment you shall get lost, I’m busy. In brief I’ll tell you how much is the whole service.

Natsu: Lots of thanks mistress!

Gray: I’m not getting the goat thing or where we’ll keep it but many thanks Sica.

Enthusiastic with Porlyusica’s help and “homework”, the guys left the shop and went back to their respective homes.

 

//End of the chapter//


	11. Yearning for Lady Peach Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Gray meet with Porlyusica to join the hardware and ingredients for the spell. The same afternoon decide to carry it out.

**Chapter 11: Yearning for Lady Peach Part V**

Natsu and Gray meet with Porlyusica to join the hardware and ingredients for the spell. The same afternoon decide to carry it out.

 

The following day was long but fast paced. After attending their obligations in the morning, Natsu and Gray met at noon in the market Porlyusica told them to buy a goat. She didn’t specify why they needed a goat, but they supposed it was either to first test the spell on the animal, like Minerva did, or to sacrifice it for the ritual. None of the two ideas were very encouraging to them. Animal testing/experimentation are usually a thorny issue and concerning animal sacrifices, who the hell wants to slay a cute defenseless goatling?

For the good or the bad the guys bought a cute kind-looking little goatling. They also bought a leash to stroll it. After funny situations with the goat kid, our main characters and the goat kid met with Porlyusica in her shop. She had gathered all the necessary gear to carry out the spell and it only missed exact instructions and comprehensive workflow to pull out their experiment.

Porlyusica: Good afternoon guys, I see you brought the goat. I like the nice ribbon you put on it, it’s even cute, though superfluous for the ritual. Well, let’s get going.

Porlyusica accompanied the boys to the counter where she had the gear they needed. Meanwhile she never stopped telling them what to do. Her eyes brightened while giving the lesson. Although Porlyusica always seemed angry and tried to hide joy and happiness, at that moment, doing what she loved, she couldn’t fool the guys who were glad to see the old woman that motivated to help them.

P: I gathered all you need to carry out the spell, is here on the counter. I advise you to do it at night, near midnight, and if possible, near full moon. Tonight would be an optimal night to do it. Dark obscure magic spells tend to be more successful when used at midnight in full or near full moon nights, it’s believed this is because of the gravitational pull and magnetic effect the moon has on every magic object and spirit. Are you free tonight lads?

Natsu gazed at Gray and knowing his answer answered “Yes, no problem.”

P: Good. What else… You’ll be performing the spell on your own, in the intimacy of your house or wherever you want to do it, I will not be present. My presence isn’t required and won’t increase the chances this turns out well, moreover, I’m sure you’ll be more comfortable and open minded if you are alone. Here you have the magic arts gear, summarizing: incense, aromatized fox musk ointment, essential skunk liver oil, tribal body paint ink, a furry squirrel tail butt plug, a charged car battery and nipple electrodes, tribal ritual collars, bracelets and armbands, two loincloths, herbs liquor, a rope and a pulley, a fancy ritual dagger, a Baphomet mask and a fear African Dogon clay mask and powdered fire peppers.

Natsu interrupted to state that the Baphomet mask won’t be necessary since they already have a couple of them for their “love” rituals.

P: Oh… interesting, well, I’ll keep Baphomet, but you still need the Dogon mask, or do you already have one also?

Gray: Hahaha… no, we don’t have a Dogon clay mask, we’ll keep this…

P: Perfect, I also add these instructions and a comprehensive workflow I’ve written and drawn for you. Next I’m explaining step by step what to do, but this can help in keeping you in track.

After twenty minutes of precise and detailed explanation, the guys were ready to play their dangerous kinky game. In a few hours they would be meeting at Gray’s with all the gear, paraphernalia and the goat kid to magically and temporarily gender bender Natsu so he could enjoy sex from an alternative perspective and Gray could bang a pussy without cheating on Natsu.

 

Loaded with all the heavy things Porlyusica had borrowed or sold them (it wasn’t yet clear), Gray and Natsu brought it all to Gray’s apartment. Until the evening they dedicated time to set up all the necessary stuff and re-read Porlyusica’s instructions to later order a tasty meal.

After ordering dinner from a Thai-Ethiopian restaurant and drunken a bottle of red wine, it was time to start.

 

/End of the chapter/


	12. Yearning for Lady Peach Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Natsu finally pull out the gender bending spell in a fucked up ritual involving creepy outfits, piquant ointments, psychedelics and a goat. After a brain-melting climax of heat and perversion they wake up in a peaceful morning where just one thing has changed but everything feels somewhat uncanny.

**Chapter 12: Yearning for Lady Peach Part VI**

 

 

The ritual for the spell required pretty showy and kind of intimidating stuff and decorations, not to mention the goat that was eating grass with the special garnish Porlyusica told them to add to its food in a corner of Gray’s living-room. Candles as lighting, sexual paraphernalia all over the place, the awaiting harrowing masks and the boys, seminude in the middle of the room disguising for the occasion: such a quirky scene!

Maybe the most remarkable thing was their outfit. Essentially they just wore small loose loincloths, tribal and noteworthy sexy body paint tattoos, many tribal collarets, bracelets and leather bands and were covered in a smelly musk ointment. The aromatic unguent was so oily that slipping and falling down was now a concern. With so much exposed oily skin and bulging muscles, kinky body decorations, the strong and weird musk-leather scent and candle light, the boys soon grew huge hard-ons.

N: Hey goat-boy, slow a bit! We are yet to start and you already go so prepared for battle?

G: I can’t help it, getting so exposed and oily and seeing you like this makes me horny as fuck; and talking about hardness, you are to talk… this ridiculous loincloth does little to hide your massive boner…

N: Haha, take it easy because next step will blow up your dick. Pass me the hot peppers powder, now we have to mix it with some lube and apply it to our nipples and fucking dicks.

G: Damn it, I’m not sure this is hot and kinky or just unpleasant and dangerous. I can’t really tell, but I’m sure some of these steps are unnecessary and Porlyusica only wants to laugh at us.

N: You have a point here, anyway, here I go!

 

Natsu grabbed some lube, sprinkled some hot pepper powder on it and applied it to his nipples, which in a second got erected and red, and to the tip of his hard shaft. His big smooth purple gland swelled a bit more and got redder. Gray exclaimed “we are toasted” while observing the apparently pointless scene.

N: Fuck, Gray!, your fire effect lube is nothing compared to this! An itchy burning sensation fused with extreme allure.

G: And according to the instructions you cannot touch your own dick anymore, so it’s either me or the goat to ease your needs…

N: Shut up and hurry the fuck up! The quicker the better.

 

Gray followed the instructions and also applied the pepper powder to his nipples and then to the exposed tip of his dick, with the same horny-burning sensation Natsu was experimenting.

G: Man, I’m kinda enjoying it… but it gets increasingly hot…

N: Rush Gray, this is no joke!

G: Damn it, it burns!

 

Arrived to that point of the ritual, it was about time to get going and finish as soon as possible.

 

G: Ok, what is next?

N: You are Baphomet and I am the Dogon creep.

 

They put on the masks and the ritual started, they were nervous and excited, not only for the uneasiness of their outfit and the pepper powder but also because of the unsetting next steps and the awkward risks associated with such magic.

Natsu started reciting some words of the spell, Gray followed him. Then, the hardcore stuff begun. As a part of his role, Natsu carefully picked up the goatling and raised it with the rope and the pulley above his head while Baphomet watched the spectacle. Natsu kept reciting, now he asked Baphomet, a multigender obscure magical being, for the gender bender, and offered the sacrifice of a tender goat kid as a present. Still holding the little goat up in the air, he took the sharp ritual dagger and approached it to the small animal neck. Gray, representing Baphomet, couldn’t see behind the Dogon fear mask Natsu shedding big tears. Natsu got paralyzed and after tense moments Gray broke the magic of the moment to remind Natsu to stick to the ritual, because that was no joke.

Natsu finally made up his mind and quickly slashed a big cut in the cute animal’s neck, which poured intense red blood that fell over Natsu and painted him all over. Dripping bloody wet, Natsu gave the still hot dead body to Baphomet, who tasted the warm blood. With more words of a rare dialect from an extinct language, Natsu now offered himself to Baphomet so he could take him. Both mystical characters drank the strong herbs liquor and prepared for the last part of the invoking ritual.

Natsu dipped the furry tail-butt plug in herbal oil and gently inserted it into Gray, then “Baphomet”, who shivered for a second and connected the nipple electrodes to Natsu and then to himself, and, following the instructions, started making out.

With fiery passion further boosted by the special ointments and the unknown additives of the herbs liquor and oil, Gray and Natsu, now as Baphomet and the Dogon fear warrior, fused in a carnal dance of brain-melting sensations, mysterious shadows and intriguing glows.

Without desire or ability to question if the strange warm and bittersweet sensations they were experimenting were because of the magic, the liquor or the high expectations in that damned ritual, they followed their most basal instincts. Unable to focus or think, they just acted. Baphomet started leading the action. He pounded over the Dogon and teared off his useless loincloth, fully revealing the massive hard on. Natsu embodying an overly sexy Dogon warrior lied on the floor, covered in the poor goat kid’s blood, oil and sweat and panting for a psychedelic obscure orgasm. Baphomet, as oily and sweaty but less bloody, stared at Natsu through the dark mask and pulled down his loincloth ready to take action. His huge meaty dick flashed swollen dark purple and profusely leaking precum over Natsu’s chest. While embracing forcefully in sex of the dirtiest and lowest kind, sparks, smoke and quakes sounded in the room as they climaxed in convulsions and collapsed in the floor.

An undetermined amount of time later, Natsu woke up. He was still sleepy but in general felt great. He saw the mess that was Gray’s apartment, with the goat ling corpse in a puddle of blood, bloodstains all over the place, a broken glass bottle on the floor, Gray sleeping on the floor naked and covered in sticky gooey fluids... He barely recalled they started the ritual and had a memory gap right after. He then woke Gray up. He thought in rousing him with a blow job as he had done several times before, but he just wasn’t in the mood and Gray’s dick wasn’t really clean.

N: Hey, Gray, wake up my love. Are you OK?

G: What? What time is it? Geez, I feel awful.

The opposite of Natsu; Gray felt terribly hangover.

G: What the heck?! Natsu, you have boobies and pussy, you are a fucking woman!

Natsu, surprised, looked downwards and realized the striking transformation, right after he palpated his new breasts and slid fingers down to her crotch to check his beloved dick was gone and instead now had a sweet pussy.

G: Damn! It worked awesome, dude! You are super sexy, if you don’t mind I prefer it without the bush but we can take care of it in a moment!

Natsu acted girlie and cheesy and while caressing the soft bush over her peach, stared at Gray and asked sexily “Do you think so?”.

G: I’m melting, come with daddy, woman!

N (still extra cheesy): Oh, Gray, darling, you so big and bold…

G: Oh my! What should we do now?! Do you wanna fuck?

N: What, again? I think we already fucked yesterday… I feel fucking dirty, first of all I’m gonna get rid of all this blood, paint and oil and meanwhile you should tidy up this mess and prepare something for breakfast, it’s your home after all. Next it would be great if you shower, you reek, piggy.

Natsu went to the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Gray baffled in the middle of all that mess. Gray didn’t really know how to react; he was excited for the success of the spell but still felt like shit, dazed and hangover, so he obeyed Natsu’s orders. He cleaned up the rests of last night’s crazy pagan party as well as he could and checked the kitchen what he had for breakfast. He also tried to focus to understand if Natsu was joking with such attitude or it was because of the spell. He also considered thinking in for how long it would last the effect of the spell and if the gender bender would be easily undone and redone so they could perform it regularly, but he left this for later as his head ached like it was going to explode.

In the bathroom, Natsu was exploring her new form and having a nice long and warm soapy bath. Her hair redistributed and now had slightly longer hair and almost no body hair. She was dotted with delicious round mid-size breasts, a small but also round butt and long smooth legs. On overall, she was way less muscular than male Natsu, but still sorta fit. While lying in the tub and sliding her fingers over every inch of her soft skin, noticed some unwanted hairs and “the bush”. Natsu spotted one of Gray’s razor blades by the bathtub and borrowed it. She shaved legs and bush. Then saw some skin moisturizing Gray had next to the tub, one of those hygiene products Gray denied using; she applied a big load of it to all her skin. While playing with the water and the foam, she smelled Gray’s aftershave lotion and thought how great and manly it smelled, and it reminded her of Gray and his big hunky body. “Oh my, it drives me crazy!” she thought. Enjoying herself and touching herself up, female Natsu got a bit frisky and touched her now soft and shaved pussy and caressed very slowly the sensitive lips, which progressively got swollen and slippery. “Whoa… I’m really getting really wet right now” and kept teasing herself with the fingers, building up more and more excitement, progressively. A couple of minutes later Natsu was already blushed and panting with her legs spread and a couple of fingers pressing her intact hymen. Suddenly Gray knocked the door.

G: Natsu?! Are you OK? You’ve been here for more than one hour. Maybe you want to have breakfast, and more importantly I freaking want to pee and shower!!

N: Just a moment my love, already rinsing, about to finish, I had girl’s stuff going on here… you wouldn’t understand.

 

Natsu couldn’t believe more than an hour had passed and asked if it could be plausible that for a psychological or quantic reason time would compress for women in bathrooms. She stopped pleasuring herself without reaching the climax, but also without feeling frustrated and angry for not achieving the kind of explosive male orgasm he was so used to. In fact, she enjoyed it a lot, but now moved on and was hungry for breakfast.

Feeling clean and renewed she left the bathroom and Gray quickly got in to pee and then shower. When he left the bathroom, Gray joined Natsu in the kitchen and they sat in the table to eat something. While eating last night dinner remaining and expired biscuits, they stared each other confounded and uttered some words:

G: Something’s weird here. Don’t you sense it?

N: Why do you ask? Do you think so?

G: You are kidding me, right?

N: Sometimes you are so funny…

G: There’s something bizarre in yourself, in your acting…

N: Acting? You mean my behavior? Gray, darling, now I have tities. Don’t you see them? (Natsu bumped these with the hands, over the shirt)

G: I don’t know… yesterday was really weird and aside from having a goat corpse in the rubbish bin and a ton of creepy stuff in the living room, you aren’t completely yourself. Not only physically, but… I don’t know, to put things clear, you don’t act like my bro like you did yesterday, but almost like one of my condescending girlfriends, the ones who were a dick to me.

N (laughing loudly): Hahahaha! Man! I haven’t become a condescending bitch to you, it’s just that you woke up so trashed and disadvantaged that I wanted to joke a bit! Ok, maybe I acted a bit strange on purpose, but it’s true that handling this new body also changed a bit the way I see the world… and maybe you won’t believe it, but it feels so easy and natural to act just how I did that my bitchy joke almost pulled out by default.

G: You killed me Natsu. Really. Maybe I never told you but you hardly know how to lie, when you do, it it’s so apparent… but today you fooled me completely. I bow to you.

N: Nah, it was easy. Get used to it. Well, what should we do next? I don’t see you quite ready for sex nor for anything, really. We don’t know how much time I’ll keep this female form or if the switching to man will be quick an easy, in addition, I don’t have clothes or anything. Any idea?

G: I need a painkiller. Have you got any in your bag… girls usually carry some, for the period and stuff… you know…

N: Suck it up.

G: Oh geez… Well, I can lend you some boy clothes. If you pick up my most girlie clothes luckily you’ll look like a tomboy.

N: Let’s check your closet.

 

Female Natsu dressed with Gray’s clothes. Gray borrowed her one of his black skinny jeans and a hoodie and Natsu looked super cute and sexy, like when girls wear boyfriends’ clothes. Natsu went to throw out the garbage and to the supermarket to buy food, cleaning supplies and a painkiller for her hangover partner. Gray stayed at home to clean up and get better. They had the weekend ahead to seize the spell effect and to fix it by Monday, hopefully.

 

/End of the chapter/


	13. Yearning for Lady Peach Part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the gender bender, Gray and Natsu keep having adventures, now on the beach!

Female Natsu arrived after more than an hour out. She rang the bell, climbed the stairs and knocked Gray’s apartment door.

Gray: Where have you been? You’ve been out for ages! Do you bring my aspirins?

Natsu: I brought you ibuprofen, orange juice and some biscuits. I’ve been wandering the city with my new appearance and feeling real girl empowering. Can you feel my empowering?

G: No, but I can feel your voice drilling my head.

N: I though you would be better by now. What can we do next?

G: Have breakfast, get better and clean the place.

N: Meh, boring. In the way here I bought a cereals croissant and a latte, no more breakfast for me.

G: At least you brought me a coffee right?

N: Sorry, I couldn’t handle that many things, I only have two hands, but I bought you some instant coffee instead.

G: Geez.

N: Come on, mommy Natsu will prepare you some breakfast. You’ll feel better. Trust me.

 

Natsu, still cheesy, went to the kitchen, put on an apron Gray had and prepared instant coffee, poured orange juice into a glass and put some biscuits on a dish; then brought it to the table. Gray ate while she looked at him.

N: Is it tasty?

G: Tasty like industrial cookies, concentrated juice and instant coffee.

N: Take the damn painkiller, eat and shut up.

 

A while after the quick meal, Gray felt way better and had a brighter mood. Next they teamed up to clean up well the apartment and once finished, Natsu proposed to leave the apartment.

G: It was a while since last time the apartment was this clean!

N: Yeah, your mother tells you periodically, you need a woman in your life to put some order!

G: Silly. A propos, you look super sexy cleaning the house in my clothes…

N: Haha, you silly… By the way, we should go out, you must be tired of staying enclosed indoors. Why don’t we go to the beach?

G: You are right, let’s go. We can buy you a swimsuit by the beach!

 

Gray and her “new girlfriend” went out for a walk by the shore; bough Natsu a sexy pink bikini and lay down on the sand till they fell asleep with the smooth sound of the waves. Natsu was the first to wake up; more than forty minutes had passed! Gray was still napping and looked too happy and cute to wake him up. Natsu applied him carefully some sunscreen and went to bath in the water. After drying a bit with the towel, Natsu bought an ice cream and strolled. While walking seminude on the sand in his new form, she received several compliments of youngsters in heat and caught the eye of some hunks. Not used to catch so much attention, Natsu couldn’t help but to flirt slutily with them. She even got the number of a dude, without trying!

Natsu thought: Damn it! I can’t believe it, it’s true, hot girls have it way easier to get laid. Come on! I did nothing and I got the attention of several studs already! They come at me like fucking flies! And to be honest, my taste for men hasn’t changed a bit; I really know what I want to do and to be done to this brand new, young, sexy and virginal body I’m wearing! I would lick each inch of that dude… Yeah, look at me, like that, do you want me? Don’t be afraid, be brave, come at me and ask my number… you want to cream my insides right? I’d gladly accept your juices… your jizz, inside and all over me. Now I’ll bite my lower lip sexily while he stares… Wait a sec! Did I start sweating a ton suddenly? My crotch fells hotter and wetter than ever! Fuck, I’m getting way too wet; everyone can see my bikini panties getting soaked. No, Natsu! Don’t touch it! You are not a boy anymore, you cannot go grabbing and scratching your crotch like this! Oh oh… he noticed it, this is a bit embarrassing. And now he’s coming. What should I do? Should I quickly escape to the water to avoid him? Too late.

Dude: Hi, are you OK?

Natsu: Yeah, I am… haha. Why do you ask?

Dude: Well, I noticed you staring at me and then I realized you looked a bit embarrassed and confused.

Natsu: Ah, well, sorry about it. It’s just that yesterday I went to sleep late and I’m still a bit sleepy.

Dude: By the way, what’s your name? I’m Brad.

Natsu: Nice to meet you Brad, I am… I am Natsine.

Brad: It’s a curious name, but lovely. Are you really OK?

N: Yes, why do you ask again?

B: Well, you… down there…

Natsu thinking: Oh fuck, it’s true, I’m soaked down there… it’s too apparent. I barely know this guy and I still don’t fully know how this body works and reacts… I shouldn’t be embarrassed; it’s not my fault… Being wildly honest will be seen as cute with this new gorgeous body.

N: Oh… ups! I don’t know what to say. I didn’t notice it. Yeah… it seems I’m a bit wet… well you know the water, the sand, the sun, the heat, the boys…

B: Haha, it’s OK. You don’t have to apologize!

N: Thanks to understand. To be honest, I was just strolling mindlessly and I saw you, and well, you aren’t ugly at all, so I kept staring at you without realizing it.

B: Ahaha, thank you, you are also very good looking and kind of clumsy and cute.

N: Well, I don’t know what else to say… I mean… I’m here semi naked, talking with a shirtless stranger with my panties almost dripping wet. The situation is weird. I don’t know if I should flee away to the water to wet the rest of my clothing or what.

B: I don’t mind your soaked panties if this is what worries you.

N: Well Brad, it’s been a pleasure but I should return with my friend and remove this wetness from my bikini…

B: Are you with your boyfriend?

N: Why do you ask?

B: Ah… for nothing.

N: No, I’m with a male friend, but we are not boyfriends if this is what you ask.

B: Ok, well, I should keep running now I guess.

N: Well done, it’s very important to do sport and stay in shape, I like healthy boys.

B: Can I have your number? Your instagram? Do you want mine?

N: Well… why not I guess. You are not a stalker or psychopath, right?

B: No, no I am not.

N: Fine.

Natsu gave Brad her phone number.

N: Well, now you may resume your running.

B: Great, have a nice day and take care, Natsine!

Natsu thought: Did I just hook up with this dude? That simple? Was I flirting with him? This cannot be considered cheating right? I’ve been madly in love with Gray since the first time we met and I still want and crave for him… but Brad was for sure a nice guy… And now what? Will he call and ask me for a date? I don’t know. Well, I should return to the towel with Gray. Oh! and before I’ll bath to clean these nasty panties. I better hurry… I’m such a sow.

Natsu or Natsine bathed and swam in the water, then came back to Gray, who was still sleeping. After waking him up, they returned to his apartment. In the way they bought tasty roasted chicken for lunch.

After a quick chicken lunch and an instant coffee with Bayleys, both felt satisfied and energetic.

N: Do you want to nap together in bed?

G: I’m not sleepy.

N: Neither am I.

 

/End of the chapter/


	14. 14: The Panda Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yearning for Lady Peach Part VIII, though –like most of this story chapters- can be read individually without reading the others in or without order). Natsu -in his new female form- and Gray keep having adventures. In this chapter Gray achieves the initial goal of gender-bending Natsu, thought it doesn’t turn out like any of the two expected. Plus, the “panda bear”, learn about it in this chapter!

**Chapter 14: The Panda Bear**

 

 

Gray and Natsine just had lunch at Gray’s apartment and went to bed for a cuddly nap. None of them were sleepy but naked cuddles after a tasty meal feel great.

Gray was the first to get in the bed, he stripped his shirt and threw it on the floor, next pulled down the shorts and jumped on the bed to then crawl inside. He sniffed the sheets and got comfortable while waiting for Natsine.

Natsine was washing her teeth. She was in front of the bathroom sink mirror and observed her teeth. As Natsu’s new body was brand new, her teeth were intact and shined healthily white.

Natsine (to herself in the mirror): It’s so fresh and beautiful; I wish I could kiss my own mouth.

Right after saying this, she pounded her lips over the mirror and kissed her stereo-self trapped at the other side of the mirror.

Natsine (to the mirror): Yeah, I think this is the first time I do such thing. Weird.

She cleaned the saliva mark on the mirror and left the bathroom to meet Gray in his room.

Gray: I thought you’d never come.

Natsine: The good stuff takes its time…

G: Get in Natsu.

N: It’s OK if you call me Natsine.

Gray smiled, hungry of her.

N: We haven’t showered since the beach.

G: You smell gorgeous after showering, but I don’t mind tasting you extra salty today…

N: Here I go.

Natsine got also in bed and both the sheets and Gray’s warm and tanned body caressed her tender skin.

N: I can smell the sea and some coconut scented sunscreen perfectly mixed with your own scent.

G: Sorry if I sweated, bathing in the sea washed away deodorant and it’s hot.

N: Don’t apologize for your boy scent. I like it. I can smell wilderness and old oak tinder fused with frolicsome tones of a hot athlete in heat.

G: Whoa! Did you thought about this while you were in the bathroom?

N: No, it just occurred to me when I slid between the sheets to merge with you. Shelter me, my boy. It’s cold outside and Natsine wants its second lunch…

G: Whoa, I like you being so cheesy! I love it! I’m always the one playing roles and you not following me! Just keep like this till we leave the bed.

N: Your desires are orders for me, my man.

Natsine observed carefully all the details she found appealing of Gray’s anatomy and ended up looking at his bellybutton, surrounded by defined abs and in a treasure trail that drew all the attention to what was hidden behind his underwear. After pleasing her eyes, it was time to fulfill her man cravings: softly and carefully arched her back to lick Gray’s bellybutton and pulled down the boxers a bit with her delicate fingers.

N: Feed me Gray.

G: No, my lady, I prefer you to relax and let me work, I just want to please you.

At least in his first time with female Natsu, Gray wanted to drive the action and be deliciously bad with Natsine. Gray activated and raised his torso to embrace Natsine with buffy arms and possess her.

G: Here I go Natsine, I’ll try to be gentle. A lady like you deserves the best, the best and most pleasing sex.

N: Don’t be afraid Gray, grab me boldly and alleviate all your pussy cravings. This form of mine is only to please you, so now, I beg you to fuck me like I deserve and enjoy. Don’t restrain the horny wolf you bear inside and fill me like a cake. I want to feel your creamy juices jetting inside me while I climax in a sea of joy.

Gray shut Natsine’s mouth by eating it, and then, after caressing with the tongue every inch of her perfect breasts, pinched softly with the teeth her erect nipples. Following this, Gray went down and buried his face in her crotch, filled his pussy with tongue and made Natsine arch in pleasure.

At the time, Natsine moaned in pleasure and need and exhaled tender words and shouted obscenities.

N: Oh, don’t you feel my clit lips clapping your skillful tongue? Each tongue stroke triggers pleasure waves that trace back all my nerves and go up my spine till the brain, where they explode into even more pleasure. Don’t even think of stopping. Go on and don’t hesitate to unveil your holy tool and plug it deep inside me!

Gray was enjoying Natsine and himself too much, if too much enjoyment is possible. Natsu’s poetic and funnily cheesy comments made their intercourse even better. After a heavy dose of salty tongue play, Gray lifted his face off from that pussy and stripped his underwear as quickly as he could. After throwing this through the window (not on purpose), grabbed a condom from a nearby drawer, teared off the envelope with the teeth and put it on in a smooth, quick and natural movement. He had done it so many times before that it was as easy and natural as riding a bike or putting on a watch for him.

With his shaft dressed for the job, Gray didn’t waited and took Natsine’s arms and caged him with his owns, adopting the missionary position. Hands-free and with his virile member rock hard and pointing at Natsu’s slippery entrance, contracted the torso and stuck his dick to that squishy pussy.

Gray looked at Natsine in the eyes and asked her if she was ready:

G: Natsine, my love, are you ready? May I get in?

N: Go on, Gray, fill me, but start gently.

G: Don’t worry, I’d never do harm to you!

N: I know.

Gray pressed his meaty dick against the pussy, separating again the lips and very slowly penetrating Natsine. He had a big length, but soon found a seal. Very carefully, thrusted back and then, thrusted forth again, without surpassing that stop. He kept doing this for several strokes, while controlled that Natsine’s horniness went in crescendo. Without stopping, Gray interrupted Natsine’s pleasure for a moment:

G: Natsine, my dear, should I go forth and break the seal? It may hurt a bit…

N: Don’t hesitate, but be gentle! We both know that the seal is only there to be broken.

G: Good, here I go.

N: Please. By the way, have you ever left the plastic seal on a new mobile phone, watch or TV? Not a good idea...

G: Natsu, here I come.

Gray kept doing his sex magic, thrusting his shaft back and forth with milimetric precision, but increasing the penetrance a bit in every thrust till he broke the seal and Natsine shouted a cute cry.

G (a bit preoccupied): Natsu, are you ok?!

N: I’m fine, please don’t stop. The pleasure is so intense that this brief moment of pain only makes it worthier, and of course, way kinkier.

With Gray plunging his whole length and stretching out the narrow walls of her vagina, Natsine got her pleasure doubled. Tears of joy spilled from her eyes. Meanwhile Gray kept stretching out to deliver her with the best service. He plunged in and out, slowly to avoid hurting her, but very intensely and deeply. Not long after Gray found himself unable to hold his activity for longer and told Natsine.

G: Natsine, I won’t be able to hold much longer. I’m sorry if you aren’t done yet!

N: Don’t worry, finish happily whenever you feel like it. I’m fine.

G: Good, then here I go!

Gray rocked the last thrusts and smiling, pulled out his massive dick and realized there was a bit of blood. Expectable for her first time. Then Gray, still struggling to hold himself from cumming massively, retired the bloody condom and threw it away. Crawled up Natsine and pointed his cock to her face, and came profusely in powerful shots synced with involuntary body convulsions. He shot Natsine’s eye, hair, nose, mouth, chin… Right after, Gray, grabbed his pubes and teared off pubic hair and threw it to Natsine’s face. The curled hairs got stuck in the semen.

N: What the frigging fuck? What’s wrong with you? That’s… that’s…  Fuck! Gross.

Gray laughed loudly.

Natsine had her face fucking covered in thick and gooey cum, all stuck with pubic hair. The scene was revolting. She had one eye closed because of the cum and while she shouted to Gray, semen and black hairs got into her mouth, making the picture even grosser.

G: That’s the panda bear Natsu! Hahaha, didn’t you know that?

N: Fuck off bastard! You ruined the moment!

G: You learned the worst way, Natsu!

N: I can’t believe you did this to me on our first time together! I hate you!

G: Hey, take it easy, it’s been fun! In fact, I think you liked it!

Natsine got up and went to the bathroom to clean herself, specially her cumshot eye, which was getting red.

G: Hey Natsu! Come on! Don’t get mad now! You always say you like being with me because there’s always a surprise.

Natsine, upset, was getting clean and now started showering.

G: Come on, say something Natsu! It wasn’t really fun for me either. It still hurts me the pubic hair plucking! I got a bad looking graze!

Without knowing what to say, Gray remained speechless and quiet on the bed, waiting for Natsine to come out of the bathroom.

After a long time, Natsine came out.

G: Are you still upset?

N: What do you think? It was our first time together and I wanted it to be just a little bit special. You were doing great. I liked how you started, bold and confident, but also careful and caring. These last, the things you rarely are when we fuck both as dudes. You just toke my virginity and broke my hymen, and again, you were doing it great, but then I don’t know what passed through your head and acted like a dick.

G: I’m sorry, but it’s not like  it’s our first time. We’ve been together a ton of times before… you aren’t like this when you are a boy.

N: Of course I’m not… Couldn’t you figure out things are a bit different in this body? You upset me.

Natsine got back into the bathroom and shed some tears. This touched Gray, who couldn’t believe how fast the situation changed in the blink of an eye. That morning and until minutes ago they were fine. Gray’s sticky joke triggered that response in Natsu.

Seeing Natsine angry and crying made Gray cry a bit also.

Gray (knocking discretely the bathroom door): Natsu, I’m so sorry.  Please, let me see you. It won’t happen again.

N: Enter… I’m sorry. Maybe I’m being a bit harsh on you. We do this kind of weird stuff all the time…

G: No, it’s my fault. I should have been more sensitive. I’m dumb.

N: No you are not. It’s just that this body feels different in many ways and there are things I cannot really control…

Both hugged and kissed in reconciliation and internally thought in the drawbacks and unexpected effects of the gender bender. Natsu wasn’t his usual self as Natsine, not to mention they still didn’t know when or how Natsu would recover his male form. Both calmed and went back to bed, where they hugged and remained in silence. Not long after, Natsine recovered her usual cheerful mood without any trace of the angriness and upset mood she had just thirty minutes ago. This further disconcerted Gray, but after all it was good to have the regular happy Natsu/Natsine mood back.

/End of the chapter/


	15. 15: Yearning For Lady Peach pt. IX: Call to Reverse Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yearning for Lady Peach Part IX: Call to Reverse Magic). Another day passed and Natsu is still Natsine. Afraid the change is permanent Natsu searches the way to reverse the gender bender.

Chapter 15: Yearning for Lady Peach pt.IX: Call to Reverse Magic

 

Natsu woke up next to Gray. The first thing he did was checking his body. Another day had passed and Natsu was still in female form.   
Natsu: Ohh! Crap! I’m getting tired of this!  
Gray: What’s up darling?  
N: I’m still Natsine, do you think the gender bender is permanent?  
G: Ah.. don’t worry, it’s still early. Come closer to daddy Gray and fall asleep again.  
N: We gotta go see Porlyusica again! I’m calling her. I’ll have to go back to my regular life sooner or after… I can’t return to college and to my friends and family and just tell them I’m a woman now.  
G: I’m sure they’ll accept you and you’ll be able to start a new life as Natsine: the transgender college student who sucks dicks part-time to pay his hormones treatment.  
N: Do you think this funny? I’m not laughing. Do you remember Porlyusica’s number?  
G: It’s on my phone agenda.  
N: OK, I’m calling.

Natsu was getting increasingly scared the gender bender would be permanent. Porlyusica clearly told them that she offered no guarantee at all and that the gender bender spell was a dangerous one and they would be carrying it out at their own risk.   
Natsu used Gray’s phone to call the shaman witch:

Porlyusica: Hello? Who’s there?  
Natsu: Good morning Mrs. Porlysica.  
P: It’s you Gray?  
N: No, I’m Natsu, his partner.  
P: Did the spell work out?  
N: Yeah, almost too well. It’s been several days and I’m still in female form. Have you idea when will I go back to normal?  
P: Oh dear… with this kind of magic you never know, especially when I wasn’t present at the time you carried out the spell. By the way, you still owe me a ton of Jewels! I’m waiting for you to come and pay me!  
N: Don’t worry about that, we are aware of that and we’ll pay you soon. A propos, can we visit you today? We’d like to speed up my gender bender back to male form. Is there a way to do that?  
P: There isn’t just a single and proved method to easily reverse the spell but there are things we can try.  
N: So, could we come to your shop today?  
P: Let me check my agenda… Only if you pay me.   
N: Gray will take care of that.  
P: Come in two hours, and bring the ritual masks and the rest of the outfit. We could try a magic drainage plus a Baphomet invocation.  
N: Thanks a lot Porlysica!  
Porlyusica hang the phone.

Natsu to Gray: Have you heard the conversation?  
Gray: Yeah. I better stop at the bank…

/End of the chapter/


	16. 16: Peach pt.X Porlyusica's Remedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to fix the too long lasting gender bender, Gray and Natsu visit Porlyusica again, but Porlyusica isn’t very delicate and her hardware, rusty and outdated. Female Natsu has a bad feeling about it and Gray is barely preoccupied but a bit enthusiastic.

**Chapter 16: Yearning for Lady Peach Pt. X:**

 

 

Natsu and Gray knocked the door of Porlyusica’s shop. After three long minutes Porlyusica came to open them.

Natsu: Hello Porlyusica; thank you to receive us!

Porlyusica: You may pass.

Gray: Why did you have the door locked?

P: Do you really care? I have nobody else to help me in the shop, so when I have to leave the shop unattended to attend other business, I’m left with no other option but closing the shop. Are you satisfied?

G: And surprised with your so elaborate reply to my question.

P: Cut it out. Straight to the point. Natsu. Have you noticed anything weird since the gender bender?

N: Well, everything in me is weird… Sometimes I even want to cry in despair…

P: Oh dear, don’t cry. It wouldn’t be convenient now. I’m referring to changes like in your level of magic. Have you felt any sensation of something in you going down, or slowly shifting to something more familiar to you?

N: I’m not quite getting what you mean. But aside from the girlie feelings and emotions, I haven’t noticed any special force or magic within me…

P: I’ll check your level of magic. Regular people usually don’t have detectable levels of magic in their body. I’m gonna get my MAAM.

G: Your what?

P: MAAM. Magic Arts Amount-Meter.

G: Amount-meter? Really? Do you call it that way? Who named that thing?

Porlyusica came back with a device that resembled a parabolic antenna. It was pretty much a parabolic antenna connected via several cables to a box with analog indicators. She connected some electrodes with tape to Natsu and connected the device to the wall. Meanwhile she answered Gray.

P: Common standards, measures and units don’t apply to hardware for magic arts. Anybody into magic arts knows about MAAMs and Magic Arts Amounts, or MAAs.

N: Gray, let the expert talk. It’s the same with the medical grade silicon of the dildos you told me. I didn’t know there are standards for the commercialized dildos to comply with, and now I know.

G: I guess it’s a good analogy… Never mind, let’s see if Porlyusica can turn you back to normal.

Porlyusica set up the old device to measure the amount of magic Natsu’s body had.

P: Magic arts amounts concentrate in certain parts of the body. The brain, the thyroid and the skeletal muscles are enriched in magic; in the kind of spells you did, it’s mostly in the gonads… it’s for this reason not only I’ll scan you with the antenna, but I’ll also search with the electrodes where most of your magic is concentrated and if this level of magic fluctuates according to your heartbeat or your respiration.

The antenna will give us a quick but little accurate glance of the magic you are radiating; while the electrodes will record more accurately the amount of magic you hold in key parts of your body.

Yes Natsu, lower your pants.

 

Porlyusica handed a couple of electrodes to Natsu and some tape and told her to stick them to her lower abdomen and vulva.

N: Really? With tape?

P: I’m waiting.

G: Whoa! That’s gonna sting when you pull it off!

N: I’m going hairless, you creep!

G: But still, you know this’ gonna burn.

 

Natsu finished sticking tape to her genitals and Gray took a picture of her.

 

N: Gray, bastard! Don’t you dare send this to anyone!

G: Don’t worry, it’s just for the record and maybe have some fun in some months! Oh my god, what a slutty creep… sticking weird hardware all over your seminude body and allowing dudes to take pictures of you… what a shame.

 

Natsu had electrodes on her head, neck, left breast, abdomen, arm and crotch and Porlyusica powered on the recording machine. Next she turned on the antenna MAAM and pointed the parabolic to different parts of Natsu’s anatomy.

Porlyusica: Great! I’m getting positive lectures in most parts of you Natsu! You are filled with magic! It was a while since I last recorded so much magic arts amounts in someone unrelated to the magic world! I’m getting huge readings of your genitals and abdomen! The rest of the measures are also big… maybe it’s because of the hardware, which is a bit outdated. I’ll lower the amplifier power input and adjust the modulator…  yep, much better!

Porlyusica wrote down numbers in a piece of paper. Those were some parameters of the magic arts amounts of different parts of Natsu and other parameters indicating the amplifier power, the antenna’s pinhole and focal distance and other pseudo-scientific parameters with complicated names that didn’t make much sense to Gray or Natsu.

 

N: Is it serious Porlyusica?

P: Well, you are loaded with magic… I don’t know if you two carried the spell just too well, or you are very suited to hold magic or what, but you just hold a lot of magic, mostly concentrated in maintaining the spell, that is: keeping you as a girl. The easiest and wisest thing to try next is to decrease your magic level. Keeping you very “magic” for extended periods of time may leave permanent changes in your mind and body… in your case, female attributes and emotions.

G: Not at all! I want my boy Natsu as masculine as always, while female Natsu –AKA Natsine- as feminine as possible… don’t like creepy intermediate stuff!

N: I agree.

P: OK, I’ll prepare a magic arts drainage. This will diminish your magic power. Alternatively, if this doesn’t work, we could try a cancelling spell or another gender bender spell over the one you have… but this is riskier since there’s more chances of mixing magic and getting unexpected and unwanted side effects.

N: Great let’s try this like we talked.

 

P: I’m gonna get the stuff, you wait here. Don’t move. The electrodes are still recording how much magic amounts you really hold.

N: Fine.

P: A propos, what do you prefer? Gin or whiskey?

N: Whaaat? Why?

P: You’ll prefer some drinking for this.

Neither. I like better beer or vodka.

P: I’ll get you gin. It’s what I have the most now.

G: For me, add some ginger and mind to the soda.

P: You won’t need it Gray. It’s to alleviate the pain…

N (getting startled): I have a bad feeling about this Gray…

G (barely preoccupied and even a bit enthusiastic): Don’t you worry Natsu. I’m with you and we are gonna get over this together!

 

/End of the Chapter/


	17. Yearning for Lady Peach Pt. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Porlyusica and the sarcastic comments of Gray, Natsu struggles to get rid of the magic that keeps him as a female.

 

 

Porlyusica came back with a bottle of cheap gin and a weird machine similar to the previous ones, but more complex. It was a rectangular unit with analog indicators, strange plugs and with a glass window that allowed to see the tubing inside. All that equipment seemed to be drawn from an abandoned top secret underground USSR facility.

Natsu: What do you mean to alleviate the pain?!

Porlyusica: Don’t worry. It’s completely bearable. It’s gonna hurt and itch a bit, but nothing a strong girl like you can’t handle.

Gray: Is the gin really to alleviate the pain? There are better drugs for that…

P: The alcohol is not only for the pain. In fact, its principal function here is to help in dissolving the magic arts amounts and channel them out of your body, through your blood. Well, let’s check the electrodes record… Whoa! You emit a constant flow of intense magic, as I expected, mostly from your abdomen and crotch. You’ve emitted 5 magic amounts over just a few minutes in this electrode! This is a lot, taking into account that all this is residual magic you emit. The magic drainage is totally appropiate.

Porlyusica went to get more creepy cool stuff. She got thin transparent plastic tubing in sterile bags, needles, more tubes and adaptors for the machine.

 

P: Natsu, we are gonna decrease your magic amounts by apheresis. The magic you hold flows around your body mostly through your veins, that is, through your blood. A very effective way to channel out this magic and collect it is via magic apheresis. This is an apheresis machine to collect magic. Put simple, it has a kind of material that attracts magic and separates it from your blood. So your blood is gonna flow out of your arm, be drained of magic in the machine and then pumped back into your veins.

N: Really? Is this safe? All here seems outdated and anti-hygienic!

G: Yeah… I’m pretty sure this should be done in a hospital in clean and controlled conditions. How do we know he’s not going to get a horse infection from this? I don’t think this old piece of junk is or can be sterilized…

P: Hey boys, calm down! You were the ones who came asking for help. Magic drainage via apheresis isn’t a very risky practice. Plus, the machine and the equipment are totally safe. The machine works with single use or otherwise sterilizable material and has a peristaltic pump that prevents any contact of the blood with anything but the sterile filters…

Porlyusica, a bit pissed off showed the young boys the cartridge she was about to use to collect the magic. It came with brand new transparent tubes and plugs, all inside sterile bags. The whole thing seemed designed many years ago, very 70s.

G: But Porlyusica, look here, this gear is expired. It expired more than five years ago!

P: Bullshit! This doesn’t really expire. It has nothing perishable. It’s just sterile plastic material, needles and the magic collecting cartridge, which has a special mineral that attracts and absorbs magic, encased in special resin. Do not worry. I would never harm you!

N: Nevermind, let’s try it. The sooner the better I guess.

P: Fine. I’ll prepare the machine. Meanwhile you start drinking.

 

Porlyusica served Natsu gin in a glass and Gray searched for the nearest hospital on his phone.

 

N: Don’t you have anything else to mix with it?

P: No.

N: Come on Porlyusica… don’t make me drink this alone.

P: Gray, check over there, I have some aromatic tonic, bring it and serve your partner.

 

Gray prepared an unusual gin and tonic with aromatic tonic (that could very well be holy water with algae growing in it) with some pepper and mint he found in the shop and handed it to Natsu. It wasn’t very good, but Natsu drank.

 

P: OK, all is ready. Now relax because I’m gonna connect you to the machine. You’ll notice a sharp cold splash immediately followed by a mosquito bite and the crawling sensation of a worm entering a vein.

N: What?!

P: Don’t look if you are too apprehensive.

N: Ouch!

 

Porlyusica strangled female Natsu left arm with a rubber band to make the veins visible, identified the best one, cleaned the above skin with alcohol and then stuck the 19G needle of the tubing set into the vein. Secured it with cotton and tape and turned on the machine.

N: Oh my god… I’m feeling extreme uneasiness…

P: Be strong Natsu, don’t get squeaky, this is nothing!

N: Fine…

G: I’ll take another picture. After the whole thing I’ll order a printed photo album of all our little adventure. Plus… you look so vulnerable and sexy like this, Natsine…

N: Shut up ice dick, I’m too tired for your shit. Come on! You should be supporting me!

 

The machine started running and Natsine’s blood colored the transparent tubes to the machine. After a while, the redness exited the machine to return to Natsine in the inlet tube. At this point the Y set in Natsine’s arm started dripping pure blood. Natsu a bit scared asked if this was normal.

P: Yep, this is the usual procedure. In this set, first you have to fill the whole circuit with blood. Before allowing it to return to your body we have to make sure there isn’t any bubble trapped in the system, for this, there’s this drip chamber, and before entering the bloodstream again, this filtered escape. When it drips, the system is full and ready, and you can close it with this pinch clamp and start getting magic-drained.

G: OK. I could buy that.

P: The years darkened your mood even more Gray… You always had an acid humor and a sharp mouth, but it clearly got worse…

G: Thanks I guess. You instead haven’t changed a bit. You preserve yours as sharp as the first day we met. Don’t lose it.

N: Stop talking nonsense you two! How long I’m supposed to be here?

P: Let’s check the counter…. You’ve circulated just 280ml and you’ve discharged 300 MAA (magic arts amounts), which is quite impressive! Let’s circulate at least one litter and a half and see how much magic amounts you still emit. Meanwhile drink a bit more, it’s crucial to make the process more efficient!

G: A propos Porlyusica, you said you collect the magic in that single use cartridge, right? What do you do with it afterwards? I’m curious.

P: It depends. If the cartridge hasn’t accumulated much magic, I just discard it. If it’s very enriched with magic I can recycle such magic. A simple way to do it is recovering the mineral filter, grinding it and using the powder as additive or directly as magic powder. It gets to a point the filter saturates and cannot retain more magic arts amounts, but you should be very magic to saturate it. If you are interested, there are other kinds of kits that allow concentrating a lot the collected magic so it can be used for a wide range of purposes.

G: I see you are an expert of the subject.

P: I only know the practical basics.

Natsu interrupted: Can I play with my phone? This is boring!

P: Yes, no problem.

N: What about cheering up a bit the atmosphere and putting some music? With the booze I’m getting fired up!

 

More than an hour passed and Natsine drained an impressive amount of magic. She was pale and dizzy. Porlyusica checked the magic collected. She still had a medium level of magic in her body, but nothing extreme like before.

P: Hey Natsu, are you OK? Don’t fall asleep. You got rid of much magic. If you agree, now you could go home to rest a bit and allow the magic to vanish and I guess you’ll go back to your male form in one or two days. If this doesn’t work, come back and we’ll try a spell to reverse the first one.

N: Seems a good idea. I’m dizzy and a bit hangover. Yeah, that’s a good idea. Thanks for everything. We’ll call you Porlyusica.

 

Suddenly, Natsu’s phone beeped. A message. Tired and uninterested he checked it:

 

_Hey Natsine!_

_I’m Brad_

_How are you doing? We should meet to have a coffee or surf. What do you say? It’s gonna be great!_

 

Natsine’s heart raced, but she dissimulated it well.

 

G: What is it?

N: Nothing, just ads. Let’s go home Gray.

G: Let’s go Natsu. We’re gonna sleep very cuddly today! I can’t wait for it!

 

Natsine and Gray left the shop and went to Gray’s apartment. For the moment Natsine would rest a bit and they both would seize the last hours of Natsu’s delicious female form.

/End of the chapter/


	18. Chapter18: Yearning for Lady Peach pt.XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks in Gray’s bedroom, vice follows in next chapter.

 

In the corridor of Gray’s apartments building Natsine played the fainting princess. Gray held her in his strong arms and when they arrived to the apartment door, Gray struggled to hold her with one arm and a raised thigh in a risky equilibrist pose while he searched for the keys, unlocked the door and opened it. As a single mass of young and holy flesh they went to the bedroom and Gray left Natsine on his bed to immediately after strip his shirt and jump over her. They both were happy and frisky. Natsu was alleviated after visiting Porlyusica and knowing that he would turn back to normal in brief, and Gray wanted to enjoy his last fuck with gorgeous female Natsu.

Passion took over the room and with unbeatable rapport they fused in an explosion of joy and hormones. It was frolic, teasing, sportive, slippery, fun and a bit exaggerated. Finger and tongue play quickly lead to penetrative sex. Before sheathing Gray’s monster, Natsine asked to savor precum and sniff manly scent straight from his balls. This done, Gray removed the fingers from Natsine’s pussy, slurped the excitement juices and proceeded with the mating ritual. He held firmly his fat shaft and rubbed the swollen tip against the pussy lips. Next he pushed gently till it disappeared inside Natsine.

Natsine: Uuuh! Oh mine!

Gray smirked satisfied. Those loud moans were of pure pleasure, no courtesy questions needed. In and out he rode Natsine like never before. Gray gave it all in each thrust, struggling to make every rubbing as effective and pleasurable as possible. Up and down, back and forth, and some jerking and twisting to the sides… His shaft pressed against the brand new and narrow walls of her cave while Natsine couldn’t help but pull funny faces and loud moans while relishing the joys of sex.

Gray, who rejoiced the intercourse almost as much as Natsine, told her with the eyes that he was very close. Natsine concentrated even more to feel pleasure and climbed the finals steps to female orgasm.

As Natsine orgasmed, Gray, exhausted, gave his lasts thrusts. Confirming she completely finished and holding his burning excitement like a champ, he pulled out, removed the condom and stroked his cock a couple of times before he profusely came over Natsine’s flat stomach and turgid boobs.

G: Oh, oh, oh my god, I’m dead!!

Overflowing with pleasure, Natsine and Gray fell asleep into a renewing nap.

/End of the chapter/


	19. Yearning for Lady Peach pt. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Natsu and Gray enjoy a renewing nap and a tasty dinner. Afterwards, whether for lust, vice or curiosity, Natsu clandestinely meets with another bloke.

Natsine was the first one waking up from the nap. She put aside Gray’s heavy arm that embraced her while napping and got up.

“Geez! Fucking gross.” She exclaimed. She had crusts of dry man juices stuck to her boobs and stomach, not to mention the sweat and dry fluxes crowning her lovely pussy.  “Gray came all over me, well at least this time it wasn’t on my face. It drives me crazy but afterwards it’s nasty!  I should have a shower” she thought.

Before going to the bathroom fulfilled the fleeting pleasure of checking the phone. She saw the unreplied message from Brad.

_Hey Natsine!_

_I’m Brad_

_How are you doing? We should meet to have a coffee or surf. What do you say? It’s gonna be great!_

“I like both coffee and surf, it can’t be that bad” she thought, and next replied.

_Hey B!_

_It’s fine for me. Any idea?_

_I’m very busy these days, would you mind meeting late in the evening or at night?_

****

Brad replied seconds after.

_Sounds great to me. Today is OK?_

And Natsine replied:

_Fine by me. We both like sport. What about meeting tonight at 11pm where we first met to go running?_

Brad finally added:

_Great! See you there!_

 

During the instant messaging Natsine’s heart raced. She was being very bad and this excited and get her horny. She basically was planning to cheat on Gray; Gray, the guy he had died to be with for so long, the guy that made him pant with just a gaze… it was true that lately their relationship got a bit complicated and a bit too kinky for Natsu but still didn’t felt OK in any way to cheat on him. Mentally, she even tried to justify her plans:

“OK, with Gray we’ve done almost everything [sexually] possible; specially him. He has done everything. It’s like his sexual appetite is never satisfied. He invited other people to fuck together, he let other dudes rough fuck him in front of me… if I go running with a handsome guy without Gray, it won’t be cheating at all… moreover, in any time I’ll go back to my original form. Even if I get intimate with Brad, since I’ll soon turn back to Natsu, it wouldn’t count as cheating since I used another body, right? And about using other bodies to do nasty things… if I get a STD with Natsine’s body, that won’t pass to Natsu’s, right? It would be an interesting plot for a story this one… I could gender bender whenever I wanted but since I got AIDS and hepatitis with my female body we’d have to be very careful in bed with Gray… anyway, all this is bullshit thinking, let’s get going Natsu. For the moment, showering.”

 

Natsine turned on again her phone screen to check the time. It was 7pm, they had napped way too much and skipped lunch! She planned her next moves: she would shower, then go to dinner with Gray and then to sleep. Before 11pm she would tell Gray that she felt unease and nervous “maybe because of the fading spell” and wanted to go running; then she would meet with Brad at the esplanade.

 

When Natsine came out of the bathroom she found Gray who had just woken up.

N: Good afternoon my ice prince! Are you hungry?

G: Hey honey, yeah, I’m starving. We should go out to dinner.

N: It’s a great idea! The sooner the better, it’s been a long day and we haven’t eaten since morning.

G: Are you feeling OK? Today you underwent magic draining with outdated equipment and the irritating Porlyusica!

N: Yeah, it’s been tough but now I’m OK, just a bit hungry.

G: I’m glad. I’ll have a quick shower while you dress and then we can part.

N: Cool, though you don’t have to shower for me… you know I love your manly smell… I’m thinking about sniffing your crotch before going out…

G: Haha… I love you even more now but I’ll have a quick shower.

N: Yeah… thinking more about it you better get rid of this strong pheromones aura… I don’t want you to catch the attention of slutty sows… my man is just for me and nobody else!

G: Hahaha… you are unique!

 

Gray had a quick shower and Natsine dressed to go out. She combined the most girly clothes Gray had with some others they had bought.

N to Gray who now was drying with a towel: “What will you do with those girl clothes after I go back to normal? Do you plan to sell them or maybe you plan to wear those undercover as one of your fucked up games?

G: I haven’t thought about it, but definitely won’t be to wear on my daily life… geez, sometimes I think you are much more of a perv than I am.

 

Gray and Natsine went to dinner to a fancy burger place, then they had a mojito and strolled the promenade. After that, they went back to Gray’s apartment.

G: Geez man, I’ve eaten way too much. I’m gonna have nightmares tonight.

N: Uh… yeah me too, even though I haven’t eaten as much as you.

G: I regret nothing. It was delicious.

N: Indeed. What should we do next?

G: I don’t know, I think I’m going to lie down and maybe watch a movie or something. Do you join me?

N: Yeah, but first I’ll wash my teeth, you should do the same.

G: Yep sergeant!

 

They spent a while on the couch. Natsine checked the time, 10:41pm: about time to get going.

N to sleepy Gray: Darling, I’m feeling a bit nervous and unease, I don’t know if it is because of the food or me going back to male form, but I can’t stay at home now. I’ll go running for a while if you don’t mind. Stay as cute as now; I’ll be back in no time.

G, yawning and sleepy: What? Now? For real? It’s late and it’s been a very long day for you… Do you want me to accompany you?

N: No, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I part now. See you in a moment.

 

With some tight running wear she borrowed from Gray, Natsine left Gray’s place, descended the stairs of the apartments building at good rhythm and hit the streets again. Without stopping she ran the streets to the promenade, adjusting the route to arrive at the meeting point at the right time without having to wait. At 1 minute past eleven Natsine arrived at the meeting place. Brad was already there waiting for her.

Brad: Good night Natsine!

Natsine: Hey, I like your punctuality. Let’s go!

 

Natsine started running and Brad followed her. The sky was clear, the sea, calm, and the sinful city, bright and noisy.

 

/End of the chapter/


	20. Yearning for Lady Peach, Final Part!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some strenuous and heated up exercise triggers Natsine’s gender bender and Natsu appears back again, half naked and covered in sweat and dirt in a lonely dark road.

**Chapter20: Yearning for Lady Peach, Final Part!**

 

Natsine ran at good rhythm. Brad had to struggle to follow her. He though it would be more relaxed, but Natsine kept running at fast pace. Natsine was nervous, the moment finally came and all was up to her to cheat or not on Gray. She could easily tell Brad was dying to be inside her.

Running along the esplanade they got away from the crowds and arrived to a rocky cliff next to the shore.

Brad (panting): Whoa girl! You truly are in shape!

Natsine: I could say the same, since you follow me this close.

 

Natsine observed Brad from head to toe. She liked what she saw. He was her type, also. He wore a sleeveless running shirt and shorts, all covered in sweat. Sporty guys turned Natsu on. She thought it was kind of similar to Gray, but more scruffy, more bearded and with rounder factions. He was following her running, waggling all that beefy flesh. She could see his wide pecs shaking with each step, the sweat soaking his leg hair, some kinky chest hair coming out from the neck of the shirt… all that was so sexually appealing to her that decided to not hold on anymore and succumb to her vicious needs. Needs she covered not many hours ago with a big, sexy and healthy male subject –Gray.

Natsine suddenly stopped, rushed over him and ate him in a needy sleazy kiss. Shocked for and instant but grateful, Brad replied with more squishy tongue play. They kissed and touched up each other hungrily like two horny animals in heat. Natsine pushed Brad to the rocky wall of the cliff next to the promenade, put the head inside his shirt, and smelled and licked his torso down to his crotch. She palpated the big and erected shaft through the shorts, pulled these down and buried the face on Brad’s underwear, sniffing the manly scent from his groin like an animal. Completely crazed, Natsine put as much as she could of that big cock inside her mouth and savored it. Brad could do nothing more than relishing the most of that nymphomaniac stranger he just dated.

While blowing him, she pulled down her shorts and panties and then rubbed the pussy against Brad’s muscular and hairy legs.

B: Natsine, dear, I won’t last much…

Just before finishing the warning, Brad came like crazy over Natsine. He jizzed on her lips, face, hair and shirt… She licked her lips and seized the last cum drops Brad still had hanging from the tip.

N: That was nice. But do you keep a shot in the breech? I’m not done just yet, big boy.

B: I can’t believe how horny you are!

N: Yeah… have me! Fill my holes, ruin me like the sluttiest bitch!

B: So you like to talk dirty?! I’m gonna ruin you, whore!

Brad fingered hard Natsine.

N: I have other holes to fill…

B: So you are a very dirty girl… I have what you need, cumdump.

Brad spitted on his fingers and introduced some in her back door.

N: Oh my god, like this, fill me. Do you have a rubber?

B: Fuck! Nope. I’m sorry.

N: Fuck. Well, worry not.

Natsine finished stripping her underwear and threw it away. Then she turned and bended over to put the ass in the air, explicitly showing it to Brad.

N: Easy and soft, just the tip.

Brad further spit on hands, rudimentarily lubed up his apparatus and held Natsine by the butt and used “just the tip”. Meanwhile Natsine herself pleasured her pussy.

Brad’s tip against her backdoor reminded her of Gray’s darkest kinks and combined extreme vaginal pleasure combined with anal massage. Such combination, which she had never felt before, resulted in an exaggerated and loud orgasm that almost reseted her brain. While orgasming she would have fallen on the floor if Brad hadn’t held her.

But Brad realized the ass he was grabbing had changed. It was way harder, more tanned and a bit hairy. At first he couldn’t believe it.

B: Wait. What’s this? What the fuck?! Really! Who are you?!

Brad stopped holding that shaky body that felt clumsily on the floor.

Brad saw Natsu’s almost nude body, and his large erect dick pointing in the air and spitting semen. He couldn’t understand it. That lovely girl just transformed into that dude?!

Yep, the gender bender spell on Natsu’s body ran out of magic arts amounts and ceased to keep Natsine’s female attributes.

Natsu, only wearing a running shirt and sneakers, stood up. He was a boy once again! The situation with Brad was crazy and awkward but he had went back to normal and this relieved him.

Brad still startled: Who are you? Are you one of those freaky transgenders!?

N: Hey man! Calm down! Yeah… you could call it that way. With my boyfriend we have a thing for trying fucked up sex stuff and voilà! We visited a witch who transformed me into a girl. You know, you can’t really complain. You had just met Natsine, and she was already blowing you…

Brad then understood why Natsine blew him so well… “Most girls don’t really know how to blow well… but she blew it like she felt it. Yeah, cause boys know how they want to be blown and thus naturally know better how other guys want to be blown”.

B: Yeah, probably. Anyway, I’m leaving now.

Brad ran away and disappeared, leaving Natsu alone in that dark and isolated road. Careless, curious and enthusiastic, he inspected his recovered body. With such slim and fit body, even dressed only with the undersized shirt and the sneakers, and covered in sweat and other juices, Natsu looked gorgeous and kind of badass. He first looked and touched his dick and balls and then the rest of the body. Yep, it was like he left it last time - “Fuck yeah! That’s great!” he exclaimed.

 

Natsu putted back the panties and shorts and realizing how messy he was, decided to go to the beach and have a quick night bath to wash all the juices and dirt from his body and clothes.

Naked, like a cute and sexy demigod boy, leaved the water, squeezed the clothes to dry them as well as he could, put back the sneakers and running returned to Gray’s.

 

Natsu: Helloooooo! I’m back!!

Gray: Whoa! How did it happen?!

N: I don’t know, somehow it just happened. I was running away my agitation and jitters, and I embraced a warm and nice feeling, my mind went blank and I when I recovered consciousness I was on the floor, as Natsu again!

G: And why are you so wet?

N: I was very hot, maybe because of the running or the gender bender or something and I felt like bathing in the sea.

G: With clothes on?

N: Yeah! Why not?! That’s great!

G: Yeah, tomorrow we’ll call Porlyusica to tell her magic drainage worked out. And what will you do now? Do you want to come back to sleep with me?

N: Thanks but I’ll pass. I want to go back to my apartment and wear my boy clothes again, maybe tell my flat mates that I’m OK and just do normal stuff and take it easy. We’ll stay in touch.

G: Great, I’m glad it all worked out well!

N: Indeed!

G: If you don’t mind, now I’ll go back to sleep. Good night Natsu.

N: Good night my prince!

 

Natsu put back on his worn boy clothes and returned by foot to his apartment.

 

/End of the chapter/


	21. A Flashback Into Gray’s College Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early intimate story of Gray’s college days, featuring Doranbolt.

Loke: Hey, what are you watching in your phone for so long?

Gray: I just downloaded this app, Instantgram.

L: An app? Apps are for nerds buddy.

G: No, I like this one, and for what I see, several of my contacts use it.

L: And what is about?

G: Well, people post pictures and stuff. There are famous people also, and repetitive videos you cannot stop or fast forward.

L: Whatever dude. I’m leaving now.

G: Bye man.

 

-Months later-

 

Gray: Man, leave the phone already. Not that I care, but it’s a shame you are getting your pizza cold while you are stuck to the screen stalking some classmate.

Loke: Just a moment. I’m trying to learn what this chick likes so I can flirt more efficiently. It’s called smart-fishing and I’m gonna write a manual book about it.

G: Dude, that’s what everyone with Internet access does. Smart-fishing and a manual about it? About what? Stalking? That’s probably the dumbest thing you’ve said today. Plus… leave this electric piece of junk already; I was the one who introduced you to Instantgram.

L: Leave me alone! And don’t steal my pizza’s peperoni!

 

Gray grabbed his phone from the pocket of his trousers, which were on the floor.

 

L: Man, you have a terrible habit.

G: What do you mean?

L: I don’t care if you go naked at home, but if you could leave your fucking clothes in your goddamned room or at least on a chair it would be awesome.

G: Hey dude, chill out, ok? After all we are all dudes here.

L: That doesn’t mean we have to live in a piggery.

G: My clothes are clean; well, mostly clean. It’s just hot here and I took my pants off, and since I’m doing things here, to save time I kept these here so I don’t have to stop doing what I’m doing, go to my fucking room and then go back here to start again.

L: Whatever dude. But I’ve seen you wearing those undies for three days in a row.

G: Yeah, cause I like them; are new, and are still clean. I’m not constantly jizzing on all my underwear like you do.

L: What?! What do you mean with that?

G: Come on… I can see it and smell it… you have them in the dirty clothes bag… If you jizz in your black briefs or socks, at least put some clothes on it to cover these… Your yellowish white man juices on the dark fabric stand out more than Donald Trump reading The Quixote to thirty Syrian Refugees he just welcomed to settle in America.

L: Cut it out man. By the way, is there anything for deserts? I fancy something sweet. Maybe some chocolate.

G: Levy brought some Danish biscuits from her Earthland-Erasmus stay. I have some chocolate left, also. But I’m only giving you a third of it.

 

Loke brought the remaining chocolate and biscuits to the small table. Meanwhile Gray unlocked his phone and scrolled down his Instantgram feed. He noticed, again, Doranbolt. He had posted yet another picture of his dog, and himself with his dog in bed, and his dog again in the fields.

Gray thought: Doranbolt, Doranbolt, Doranbolt…. What’s of him and his life? It’s been a long time since I last met him. I just restarted knowing from him when I started using Instantgram.

G: Hey Loke, do you remember Doranbolt? Do you know what is he doing with his life?

L: I only coincided with him one course, it was during high school. I met him in a party like two years ago. He was with Mira, Mirajane. What a hottie.

G: Yeah, I also was there. I mean more recently. I found him on Instantgram and he’s only posting pictures of his dog, but in an almost sad way, and he was a cool dude in high school, and then went to study something about sports, and got even more ripped and I guess hooked up with Mira… Are they still dating?

L: I don’t know, what I do know is that your chocolate is full of ants. How did these ants got in your chocolate but not the biscuits?

G: Cause Danish biscuits always come in a metallic box and the ants can’t open it despite being able to lift eleven times its body mass.

L: Oh shut up, the box was closed… Yeah, well… I’m dumping it, OK?

G: No, let me check it. I’m sure we can rinse it a bit and eat it anyway.

L: Too late.

G: Loke, I think I’m gonna go to sleep. I’m kinda tired today.

L: Good night Gray; and don’t forget to bring your pants back to your room.

G: No problem buddy. Don’t make much noise.

 

Gray picked up his pants from the floor and threw them to his room, then went to clean his teeth and to his room, where he stripped all his clothes and jumped in bed. He noticed his phone blinking again. Doranbolt had posted something. This time, a “story”, which are like posts that only last for 24h or until you post another one. This time was a set of pictures. First picture: his dog in his bed with the message “look who’s waiting for me in bed! –emoji with hearts for eyes-“ overprinted. Second picture: his lower body and legs while lying on bed. Gray swiped left to watch again the pictures. Was that a well camouflaged boner? He always posted pictures showing skin but in a very dissimulated and unkempt way. Like showing his treasure trail while raising the arms or an open wound in his manly hairy tights he got while training… Gray looked yet another time. “Indeed, looking carefully I can trace back his dong and even know the exact localization below the shorts of his right ball”.

Doranbolt and Gray were friends since kindergarten. They had never been very close friends, but until high school they always shared classes. Gray remembered doing PE together and getting flushed and even aroused when seeing him changing clothes in the boys’ locker room. Doranbolt had always been a sports guy. At a young age he was already very fit, and when entered puberty, his body exploded with muscle and hormones. Doing so much sport, he quickly got ripped, and also grew up early. He soon grew some black kinky body hair and then beard; and Gray melted from the insides each time he saw him playing football. His muscular body covered in sweat in the hot summer days… bending over to drink fresh water from the fountain and highlighting his rock-hard ass… and then, when class time was over and they changed clothes… he stripped quick his clothes, flashing his wide pecs, and then his dark pubes crowning his sweaty dong… what he would have given to be able to stop time and lick the sweat from his defined abs, slurp his happy trail down to his crotch and bury his face in those dark hairy pubes to sniff all his juices and then taste and suck that dick until he eroded it. “Whoa” –Gray exclaimed alone in his room. “That’s some serious craving… I’m even getting frisky.” Gray noticed the enormous boner he just grew and realized he had ben fantasizing while staring to Doranbolt photos for some long time.

Gray reconfirmed the interest he had in Doranbolt. He had liked him since childhood, but he had been closeted all those years… he had not even considered telling Doranbolt – or at least insinuating- he liked him; and then was kind of regretting it.

Gray kept thinking in him and their “relationship”. He now remembered Doranbolt teasing him in high school, in an explicitly sexual way. It was always joking, but he didn’t do that with the others. “Maybe he had detected my hidden and repressed interest for him.” “He never showed interest in girls nor had a girlfriend until a couple of years ago, when he dated the hot Mira for at least some months. He must have had no problem in dating her since he is super-hot and strong and sexy… but maybe he really didn’t like her or preferred dick” “Oh… and now I remember… he was such a piggy… once when we were in the locker room and he was completely naked and I was sitting, changing clothes, he totally put his dick on my face; or another time, he was also naked, he forcefully pressed me against the locker room wall and pulled down my trousers and briefs… yeah… that’s some creepy and recurrent shit of him… what if he is and was totally into dick but was super closeted… started dating a girl, but after a few months he didn’t like her or didn’t satisfied her because he wasn’t boning cause he totally wanted dude flesh… It makes too much sense to me now that I think about. Moreover… where the homos are in my generation? The few that are known to be dating same sex came out kind of late… and most (of the guys) where the typical guys who don’t really hook up even though being sexy and cool and everything… I gotta know more about this subject… and yeah… meet him if possible…”.

Gray stalked Doranbolt’s Intantgram pictures again and again, looking for hints that fitted his hypothesis. Then looked him on Facebuck and on the Internet. On Facebuck only found old pictures –nobody uses Facebuck anymore, really. “Oh damn! Sexy pictures of him from that time we went to the beach on an excursion… yeah… look at him… always between the boys, so sportive and playing _contact_ sports. It’s hard to see a picture where he wasn’t grabbing someone’s flesh… There we had like seventeen and he was already a cute hunk…

Gray realized he was already massaging the tip of his enormous boner. It was dark purple and shiny, holding tremendous blood pressure. From the urethra precum started leaking out. An unconscious and rhythmic movement provided by his hand started pleasuring. Gray put himself comfortable and reclined his muscular back against the headboard. He spat on his hand and kept massaging. Such developed dick generated so much pleasure with each stroke that Gray soon entered an altered state of consciousness. His mind was flooded with warm memories and feelings for Doranbolt, all mixed with the extreme waves of sexual pleasure. He fantasized in meeting Doranbolt again, in the woods, while running. All sweaty they would instantly connect with a sincere gaze and start making out like animals in heat. They would strip clothes while kissing. He would tear his sweaty sport T-shirt and sniff his manly scent to then actually taste his skin. Hungrily he would next kneel to appreciate from close his muscular tights and legs. He would trace back his skin and feel those manly black hairs passing through his fingers. Like Natsu, for Gray, body hair was a plus.

Gray was so excited he came before imagining the climax of his fantasy. The first shots fell on his chest and the last ones, less powerful, slid over his shaft and hands.

“ _Fuu_. Amazing. Totally dope”. Gray tried to clean himself with a nearby tissue but he just could not finish. Still numbed by the extraordinary orgasm he fell asleep.

 

To be continued

 

/End of the chapter/


	22. A flashback into Gray’s college days – Furtive Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray engages in a furtive meeting with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter includes unsafe sex. STDs and unwanted pregnancy are a huge problem. Weight the risks and always choose safe sex, it’s your responsibility.

 

Some days after…

Gray and Doranbolt coincided in an ex classmates party. Gray went back to his neighborhood –which was like a village, in the outskirts of the city. He met again with old friends and boyhood acquaintances and revived memories. After enjoying an average standing dinner, several beers and some spirits drinks, Gray decided it was time to go back home. This time would go to sleep at his mother’s. Doranbolt joined him and they leaved the party together, their homes were in the same path.

Both were obviously drunk, Doranbolt more than Gray. They walked slowly and a bit clumsy along streets and alleys, holding each other and mutually correcting their curvy trajectory. They talked about high school times, about what they were doing at the moment, and about sports and how ripped Doranbolt was getting, among other drunken conversations.

Doranbolt complained about how much their balls itched. “Do you want to scratch’em? Not a problem for me” –Doranbolt whispered to Gray in the ear. Then he scratched his balls by putting the whole hand in his undies. He was always that rude and explicitly teasing.

Doranbolt: Hey Gray, are you fucking a lot? You never really talk much about your love life. Coooome on, tell Doranbolt your naughtiest adventures…

Gray: Haha, neither do you…

D: If you don’t really have anything to tell, you can improvise an adventure right now…

G: Hahah, you are drunk Doran.

D: Yep, so you are. Isn’t it great?

D (exclaiming): Oh man! I’m peeing, I really have to pee!

G: Can’t you wait?

D: Nope.

G: I also have to pee. Too much beer.

D: Damn drinking... I think I’m gonna pee on this streetlight,

G: Nooopee piggy, you may get electrocuted, better pee in that gardener… this way you water the plants… haha!

D: I don’t think so much pee is good for these plants. We better go pee in the fields. Over there the town ends and the fields and woods start. Let’s go there.

Doranbolt and Gray walked a street and some more meters and left the city to found themselves in a lightless dirt road in the fields with some trees flanking the path.

G: I don’t think it was necessary to go so far just to pee.

D: Shh, shut up and listen to the peaceful night sounds, and to my river.

 

Doranbolt took out his dick and started peeing.

D: Do you hear the waterfall? So relaxing…

 

Gray also took out his member and started peeing.

 

D: Nice dick man. I think it’s bigger than mine; at least when soft.

When Doranbolt finished peeing, he shook his dick to get rid of the last drop, and kept shaking it, till it started growing.

G: Man, don’t you think this is too much shaking?

D: I’m sorry but there’s some juice left I want to dump… Will you help me?

 

This time Doranbolt said this rude pun more seriously, with a mischievous smile, the smile that Gray had seen in him before. Suddenly, when Gray still hadn’t finished putting his dick back into the undies, Doranbolt clumsily pushed him and both fell down on the ground. Gray contacted the fresh muddy ground and, an instant later, felt Doranbolt’s heavy body falling over his.

Gray shouted in complain. Then, noticed the cold dew soaking his back.

G: What the hell are you doing man? That seemed on purpose!

D: Oh, I’m sorry Gray! It wasn’t on purpose.

G: Man I’m soaked! And so you are! You are seriously drunk dude!

D: I guess. Lucky it’s not cold out here.

G: Take my hand. I’ll help you get up.

D: Thanks. You know that? You look kinda hot covered in mud. Like the rural hot I fancy.

G: Do you think so? You also look kinky in the same way. Maybe it’s because of your unkempt beard, or your bulging pecs and nipples below this undersized shirt…

D: It’s not undersized, it’s my size, just that I’ve been building up some flesh in my upper body… Do you want to touch it?

G: Are you getting, maybe just a little frisky? My memories are a bit foggy, but I recall some unresolved sexual tension in high school…

D: There’s only one way to solve such enclosed tension.

Still holding hands and now locking stares, Doranbolt stepped forward and got teasingly close to Gray. He put his hands on Gray’s shoulders and slid them down his arms.

D: You grew up nicely Gray. I like what I see.

Gray re-confirmed his hypothesis, Doranbolt liked dick, and for what he was witnessing the feeling was mutual.

Gray unleashed his hungry promiscuous instincts and touched Doranbolt back. He was dying for it. The previous morning he had been wanking until irritation thinking in a sweaty Doranbolt forcefully fucking him in the gym locker room. He had even shouted of pleasure. Now he wanted the same, but for real.

He focused on his wide chest. He grabbed the pecs like they were 100% muscle boobs and pinched the erect nipples bulging below the shirt. “Aah-aah!” Doranbolt moaned from the sharp painful but stimulating sensation. Doranbolt grinned and ate Gray’s lips in a rough kiss. In the process, Doranbolt embraced Gray and they kept kissing. Doranbolt’s dong got stiff and pushed Gray in the hip.

G: Whoa! I’m sensing some serious meat down there…

D: Get ready for it, boy.

G: I’m all yours Doran.

Gray felt Doranbolt’s rough beard on his neck skin and smelled his hair. The heftiness of grown up Doranbolt drove him crazy. Doranbolt, still not being one of the tallest or most handsome from his promotion, managed to get ripped and sexy in the manly and unkempt way Gray liked. Unlike metrosexuals and gym dwelling nerds, Doranbolt skipped shaving, fashion clothes, specific fitness routines and fancy deodorants. If human pheromones are a thing, now they were sticking Gray’s nostrils in Doran’s skin.

Doranbolt slid the hand in Gray’s undies and found his hard cock. He surprised of the considerable size and accepted it was bigger than his. Nevertheless, this didn’t stop him from driving the intercourse and yeah, acting a bit dominant. After all he was way stronger than Gray and Gray seemed to enjoy being a helpless horny bitch. Doran pulled down Gray’s pants and boxers and his massive dick raised rigidly perpendicular to his body.

D: Fuck, talking of serious meat…

G (proud and with a smile): Nothing you can’t take.

Doranbolt kneeled and put that pole hovering in front of his face in his mouth. He first observed it like something precious and almost magic. The tip was still covered in soft foreskin and silky precum leaked out. He first sucked it and tasted its salty and musky flavor. Then, impatient, put it in his mouth and sucked like it was the sweetest candy. Doranbolt pulled down the foreskin and revealed the purple and swollen gland. It was huge and sensibly wider than the trunk. He tucked it in his mouth again and Gray moaned in pleasure. Doranbolt started to explore with his fingers Gray’s other intimate parts. He slid them along his butt and played close to his back door, trying to get in. Gray, liking it and used to play with his back entrance in his intimacy, quickly relaxed and allowed and welcomed strange bodies in.

G: Fuck, fuck it. Like that!

Noticing Gray’s acceptance and increasing motivation, Doranbolt thrust a finger in and sucked harder, forgetting he had teeth in his mouth.

G: Fuck no, stop! Soft Doran, I have the tip irritated!

Doranbolt released the cock startled, he noticed the blood flavor.

D: Geezuh, Christ! You are bleeding!

G: Fuck! Not now! Can you light it?

Doranbolt draw his phone from the pocket and set the torch app and light Gray’s bloody cock.

D: It’s a tiny cut in you gland

G: Don’t worry, maybe it was you with the teeth, or me, that I had it already irritated today.

D: You are ok, and healthy, right?

G: Yeah, don’t worry, I’m clean. Now let’s continue. I’ll take care of my cock from now on though.

 

Gray swapped positions with Doranbolt and now ducked to blow Doranbolt. He was looking forward for it. It was his idea from the beginning, to kneel on the floor and give him the best blow job, but since Doran started, he didn’t want to kill the magic making suggestions or discussing what to do.

Gray pulled down those sexy pants and discovered the sharp abs and v lines pointing at his groin. He started by sucking the black hair covering his navel, followed the happy trail to the big meaty temptation, and didn’t wait to bring it to his mouth. Doranbolt had an intense flavor. Something that would be unpleasing in other occasions, but in that moment of heat, excited Gray even more.

Doranbolt relished Gray’s great cock-sucking abilities for a couple of minutes, and then took again a more proactive role. Gray had his pants lowered and the butt in the air. And with admirable skill, stroked his junk with one hand and fingered his butt hole with the other. Doranbolt confirmed Gray was a butt slut and that was craving for some butt play, so he ordered him to turn a little and keeping his stand up posture, arched to massage his butt. Gray, from below, flustered and looked with needy bitch eyes to Doranbolt, asking for some butt fucking. Having permission granted, Doranbolt didn’t hesitate. He ordered Gray to lube up his shaft with saliva and made him turn and put the ass in the air. Doranbolt separated Gray’s buttocks a bit to see well the spot to bury the dick in and proceeded. Without much effort, Doranbolt shoved his fat wet dick in the young boy ass. Gray groaned and grinned, first with a mixture of discomfort and pleasure and then of pure bliss. Gray wasn’t sure Doranbolt had ever sucked dick or topped before, but he was doing a good job and Gray focused as much as he could in enjoying the thing. He periodically shouted obscenities like “fuck me raw!” or “fill me with cum bastard!”. Gray had a couple of condoms in his wallet, he always wore some, but he purposely avoided mentioning it because he wanted to do it raw. He knew perfectly it was a terrible idea, but he was just too horny and wanted real dirty raw sex.

Excited and satisfied, Doranbolt looked at his dick get in and out of Gray’s open butt. He thought in how much fingers, dildos or dicks had had Gray to shove down his butt to accept his dick that easily. Meanwhile, Gray kept stroking his dick and moving his booty to improve Doranbolt’s dick massage. They were doggy-styling, sweaty and flustered, especially Gray who almost rested the head on the floor.

Gray asked Doranbolt impatient “How much left for the cum? You ready?! Cum inside!”.

Doranbolt was surprised and even a bit uncomfortable of how much of a slut Gray was. He was begging him to cum inside his fucking butt, they were outdoors in the middle of a dirt road and just the first time they fucked. In spite of that, that didn’t turn down Doranbolt but instead excited him even more. He barely could believe he was raw-fucking his infancy friend and how much he loved it!

Doran groaned huskily “I’m close, I won’t last much longer!”.

Gray replied: “Don’t hesitate” Cum in me, I want to feel it!

Doranbolt gave his last thrusts without caring of Gray’s butt -which obviously could take his dick-fucking without problems-  and orgasmed. He ejaculated a couple of profuse cumshots in and then draw his cock and finished cumming on grays but. When pulling out, a thick string of the white gooey substance followed his urethra and connected it to Gray’s insides. The last cum drops fell and Gray increased his stroking to terminate. A few jerks later Gray orgasmed wildly and came profusely on the ground and on his hands. He let himself fall and turned, lying on the ground. Then he brought his hand full of cum to his mouth and sucked and swallowed it, with the other hand, he touched up his butthole and checked the cum on and in it.

G: Whoa, it’s been awesome! Whoa Doranbolt! Geezuh, Christ, fuck! Come here, kiss me and taste my cum!

Doranbolt was looking at Gray on the floor, tasting his cum, with his butt full of his own cum, and himself, with the pants down in the middle of those fields, at night. He couldn’t believe where he was and what he just did. It was disgraceful, a total gay disaster. He was ashamed of himself and couldn’t process it. He pulled up his pants and told Gray he was a disgusting faggot slut and fleeted running.

This disconcerted Gray, who found himself in the middle of the chill night, half naked and a total mess. He was still drunk and had the mind foggy. Still conserved some of the nice tingly sensation of the hardcore orgasm he just had, but realized it was time to get up and go home, and preferably avoid anybody seeing him.

He got up, pulled up his underwear and pants and tried to tidy up his clothes, something hard having romped on the wet ground. He noticed all the scratches on the skin he had, especially the ones on his knees, which reminded all the cock sucking he did. He also lamented his cool clothes teared off. Nonetheless he went back to the city, and seeing himself under the street lights, missed the darkness of the fields. He had planned to go to sleep to his parent’s, but given the circumstances, he would better went back to his apartment. Gray walked till a bus stop. A night bus arrived minutes later. At that hour, only few and creepy people. In another occasion, he would have worried about being stolen or even raped, but he looked like he had been raped and stolen like a minute ago. As he got on the bus, he felt Doranbolt’s cum leaking out from his butt and soaking his boxers. It sure was an uncanny sensation. “I’m a fucking cum dump, what a shame” he thought. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy or even proud of that, or if he instead should be traumatized by that. He also thought about Doranbolt’s rude and unexpected escape. For sure he had some unresolved issues.

 

After one of the most tiring journeys back to home, Gray arrived at his apartment and collapsed on his bed. No time or energy for teeth cleaning or undressing.

 

/End of the chapter/


	23. Furtive Meeting Plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible hangover, regrets and a lucrative idea.

Gray woke up a total mess, way worse than any time before. His head ached like it was going to explode and his mouth felt like a sandy desert. A bit nauseated, got up and crawled to the bathroom. There, took off his clothes and saw his naked bruised body. He still could smell in his clothes and on himself Dornabolt’s intense smell. When taking off the boxers, Gray saw the now dry big semen stain. All that had been inside him. “Damn it Gray! What the fuck were you thinking?!” He asked himself angry. “Now I gotta get tested. Now and in six months. Fuck this. I’m so stupid!”. “Never mind. For the moment I’ll take a shower, will have breakfast and study for the exams.” “You won’t be able to study today… you are messed up, Gray. Today Ibuprofen will be my best ally, again. And when I get to feel a bit better, I can think in studying, or instead go running until I throw up. Then sleep twelve hours in row.”

Gray entered in the bathtub and waited for the water to heat up; then, situated under the water column. He also peed, and the pee merged with the water and disappeared in the drain. “Damn it! And my fucking shaft tip hurts”. Gray pulled back the foreskin, saw the tiny cut in the gland and remembered that last night Doranbolt bit him while blowing him. “Damn closeted bastard, yesterday he enjoyed sucking me so much he forgot he had teeth.”

After showering he put on a sweater and sweatpants and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Nothing edible and suitable for breakfast was there. “Grrr! Fuck! I can’t even have my Ibu now cause there’s absolutely nothing I can eat in this god dammed kitchen”.  Gray called Loke before his room door. “Hey Loke! Are you here? May I open the door? …  No, he’s not here, I don’t know the time, but it must be late…”. Gray opened Loke’s room door and entered and checked a drawer where Loke used to keep some “private” candy and food. It was empty.  “Well, I’ll have to go have breakfast at a bar. It’s an emergency situation and it kills me having to spend extra money for breakfast, but given the circumstances, I think I can afford it”.

Gray put an Ibuprofen pill in his pocket, grabbed the keys, the wallet and his phone and left the apartment. He went to a nearby terrace bar and had (his painkiller) a café au lait and a croissant, and then another croissant. Despite the terrible headache and all the regrets, the breakfast in the sunny terrace healed most of his hangover uneasiness. When finished, he realized he left all his super dirty clothes in the bathroom, in plain sight. “Shit! I hope Loke won’t see these… I don’t want to have to explain what happened to me and my clothes yesterday”.

Gray went back home. Loke hadn’t come back yet. He went to the bathroom and saw the dirty and shredded clothes still in there. He saw again the boxers stiff from all the dry cum and a fucked up idea came to his mind. “What if I sell these sleazy cum-covered undies online?” “If the Japanese sell used panties, I can sell jizzed boxers the same way.  Some creep on the Internet will buy’em!” And after this idea, Gray posted an advert on EtsZy(dot)com:

 

**_\--*Cum-dump slut boy sells creampied boxers - 5000Jewels*--_ **

_I’m a sleazy 22yo college student who likes to get wild on the weekends and get raw fucked in the woods. Next is the story of these sexy boxers on sale:_

_I wore those two days in a row. I like a lot these ones. I sweated a bit but I hope you don’t mind it. Then, I went to an ex classmates meeting. After some drinks we partied with a hunky ex friend I have. Then things got wild and we ended up fucking raw in the woods –that’s why you’ll find some dirt in them. He cum-filled my nice muscular butt, and in the way back home, all his semen leaked out from my back door and soaked the boxers. This happened me in the bus and I almost died from the embarrassment, although, to be honest I felt proud and got super horny. In the boxers there’s probably some of my seed also, since when I jizzed, I didn’t had time to clean my shaft and pulled the boxers back on quick. Expect some dark pubic hair also._

_And that’s the story. If you want these exclusive boxers, covered with the seed of a true alpha male, which first visited my slutty insides, here you have it. Place your bid now!_

_Shipping Note: Sent in a hermetic plastic bag to keep all the musky smells that will drive you crazy. Continental Shipping: 50Jewels. Worldwide shipping: 150Jewels._

_\--End of the advert—_

 

“Whoa, maybe it’s a bit too explicit… Nah… It’s EtsZy, it’s essentially ebay for psychopaths. For sure some creepy weirdo will buy my filthy boxers…” Gray thought, then clicked to post the offer.

 

Minutes later he received bids and personal messages.

_Sugarboy placed a bid – 5050Jewels_

_Sugarboy sent you a message: Hey sleazy boy… I have some cum to feed your hungry butt hole. It can work the other way around, whatever you fancy. I’m wide open for you. Just tell me where to meet. For the jizzed sweaty boxers, I take them._

_ByroRoyalDickArmy placed a bid- 5100Jewels_

_ByroRoyalDickArmy send you a message: Hey slutty bitch boy! Where you at? I’m near Hargeon right now. I’m very horny and totally not wearing pants. How much for sucking the cheese out of my dick? Haven’t showered in a while._

_Sugarboy placed a bid – 5150Jewels_

_Sugarboy send you a message: leme suck all your hairs. Do you like chest hair? I’ve got a ton. Call me baby._

_Midnight-O6 send you a message: Hey dude. I’m also into anal. I’m a total butt slut. Do you want to meet someday? I have place. If you want, I can also buy your cum boxers. XOXO Midnight._

_ByroRoyalDickArmy placed a bid – 5200Jewels._

_Midnight-O6 send you a message: I also have dildos, butt plugs and lube, do you want me to come over?_

_MangoMayor placed a bid – 5300Jewels._

_ByroRoyalDickArmy placed a bid – 6100Jewels._

_ByroRoyalDickArmy send you a message: Are you there? I’m willing to pay you big money for a nice service._

 

“I can believe those weirdoes are willing to pay so much money for my filthy boxers. Filthy bastards. I’ll just wait till the bidding saturates and pick up the highest bid. Let’s put a time limit of six hours…” Gray said to himself in front of the computer. Then woke up and went to prepare himself a coffee while thinking in how lucrative would be to sell regularly his dirty boxers.

 

/End of the chapter/


	24. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a regular weekday, Gray invites Natsu to a home-cooked dinner. After going to the groceries to get the ingredients, Gray passes by a new sex shop and fancies a new high tech item than can put even more spice to the boys’ rendezvous.

 

Gray finished working and went to the supermarket. While shopping food, coffee, shampoo and home stuff, he got an idea. He drew the phone from his pocket and called Natsu. Seconds later Natsu picked up the phone.

Natsu: Hello?

Gray: Hello Natsu. What are you eating tonight for dinner?

N: I don’t know, yet. Why do you ask?

G: Well, I’m in the supermarket buying stuff and I thought “Hey, let’s be super nice and invite Natsu to dinner at my place tonight” and well, I called you. What do you think?

N: Fine by me, but you pay. I’m so poor I have to decide between beer and food these days. Plus, today I go to train ultimate and I’ll finish late. Do you mind that?

G: Fine, don’t worry. Just tell me when will you arrive.

N: I finish at around 7pm, so count half an hour or so to get home, leave the things and go to your place.

G: Forget about going home, just come straight to my place. I don’t mind your ultimate outfit or you daylong worn sweaty clothes.

N: OK, well, see you later.

G: Bye.

N: Bye!

 

“Damn Natsu, I miss him, his skin, his ass” Gray thought out loud, and an old lady next to him got mildly scandalized and walked away. Gray noticed it and grinned. Then he started thinking in what to prepare or get for dinner. Pizza was always a good idea and starving Natsu loved it, but they just ate it way too often. Burgers, Chinese food, kebabs and cheap sushi were also quick and dirty answers to “what do you want for dinner”. “Today I’ll prepare something tasty and edible for dinner!” he thought out loud again.

He passed by the precooked food corridor and got some ideas. What about Carpaccio and salad? Sounded good but he declined seeing the Carpaccio price and recalling how much Natsu ate. Home cooked Mexican food seemed a good idea, but they had eaten Mexican like a week ago. Precooked Italian pasta dishes inspired him to prepare classic and delicious home cooked spaghetti carbonara.

Once decided, he psyched up to get the ingredients, some drinks and deserts, and to leave already the supermarket. After all, he had spent like 30 minutes just wandering the corridors, checking out things and still not deciding.

He picked fancy quality spaghetti, cheese, milk cream, eggs, pepper and a good amount of bacon. To drink, he picked up some above average quality beers and for deserts… something healthy, maybe aphrodisiac and that Natsu loves: strawberries and related red, blue and black berries!

Gray added condoms and lube on sale, his expensive and favorite anti-stain deodorant spray and a packet of mints. He paid and went home quick, as it was getting late. On the way home, he passed by a sex shop he usually saw and thought about entering. Although the hadn’t much time and carried the bags with the food, decided to have a look inside. After all, he likely was going to get laid that same night and could need or fancy something from that shop!

A circular label named the small shop “Pink Glossy Peaches and Purple Headed Bananas”. Despite suggestive, was a quite long name for a shop. Gray pushed the frozen glass door and entered the shop. After a quick glance, something he didn’t already have drew his attention. It was a _“Smart Pleasure Egg - WiFi-controlled!”._

He had tried a lot of kinky sex toys, but he never really tried something so technological. Maybe because he related sex with something natural, animal and ancient. Black leather, leopard loincloths and tribal ear studs made Gray hornier than cold polished aluminum surfaces, flashing LEDs or smart watches. However, Gray read the info in the box, checked the price tag and doubted. “Control the Smart Pleasure Egg with the smartphone app and m _ake your partner scream of pleasure!”   “Control range up to 120m”   “For vaginal and anal usage”    “100% safe: medical grade materials, easy to clean, safe cord and panic button”._

A lady shop attendant approached him.

 

Shop attendant: Sir, do you need help?

G: Well, I was only having a look.

S A: We have a special for this product for new customers.

G: I’m not sure to buy this yet, but I’m all ears.

S A: For purchasing this new product and to be a new client, we can discount you up to a 15% of the final price.

G: Sounds good, but let me think more about it. Exactly what’s this and how does it work?

S A: It’s a pleasure egg. Like a dildo, it’s a safe body that can be introduced in the vagina or the rectum and be used for pleasuring. This has 25 modes of massage and comes with multicolor LEDs, a safety cord not to lose it in the cavity it may be used, and maybe the most remarkable property, is that it’s controlled remotely with an app you can install in a smartphone or tablet.

G: Whoa, so much technology in so little space.

S A: We have sold several of these and people like it a lot. You can use it alone and discretely control it with your smartphone, anywhere you are. We sell it a lot to couples that like to tease themselves in public. Usually the girl inserts it in the vagina –or the rectum, if wanted- and gives the remote control to her boyfriend. Then, when going to dinner or a party or a brunch with the in-laws, the boy teases his partner. Many boys break taboos, try it and discover they love it.

G: Seems cool, though it’s not cheap.

S A: The best is never cheap.

G: I don’t know what to do, but I like it.

S A: Try it. It’s not cheap, but you and your couple can have a lot of fun with it.

G: Well…, let me think…. Yeah, I get it. Yeah, wrap it for a present, please.

S A: Great. I hope you have a great time. Are you going to try it tonight?

G: I hope so.

S A: The models come with the batteries pre-charged. For tonight, you’ll have more than enough battery.

G: Great.

 

Gray leaved the shop with his new expensive toy and returned home quick. At home he prepared the planned meal. He had done it before, so no fear of starvation or intoxication that night! When he was about to finish, Natsu rang the bell.

 

/End of the chapter/


	25. Strawberries II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varied berries for deserts and a new high tech approach.

Gray opened the door.

 

Natsu: Whoa… this smells really good.

Gray: Cause I’m a great cook and you are starving!

N: So true! Let me check the pan!

G: Nope… not so fast, forbidden. You wait for me and the food in the couch.

N: Can I at least turn on the TV?

G: No need to ask.

 

Gray finished cooking and put the tasty spaghetti on dishes. Then brought them to the table along with the premium beers and red napkins. Natsu, lying on the couch, detected the delicious smell intensifying in the room; turned to confirm Gray was in the room with the food and then raced to the table.

N: Whoa! RED NAPKINS?! Premium beers a-a-a-and home cooked food?! What are we celebrating?

G: Don’t make fun of it! I am constantly cooking and these napkins are nothing special.

N: With your permission I’ll open the beer and serve it. By the by, did I tell you how hot you look shirtless with just the apron on?

G: Thanks. You already know why… when cooking you get hot quickly, plus the smell can get stuck in the shirt and that’s gross…

N: Yeah you told me, in summary, that you love to show off your beef.

G: Do you think so?

N: I think I love to see your tasty-tasty bare skin.

G: Make room for the deserts, they are gonna be thick.

N: Uuuh…. My thighs started trembling already…  But first, let me devour this spaghetti!

 

Natsu devoured the spaghetti and the beer, so did Gray, just a bit more slowly.

 

Like in ten minutes, the food was over. Natsu gobbled up the food down his throat like a foie grass duck and Gray observed the spectacle disillusioned. The meal he had prepared with so much enthusiasm and love was gone.

 

G: Hey Natsu! Calm down a bit. Eat slowly and let all the delicious flavors infuse in your mouth…

N: Oh yeah, I’ve done it. Just that my mouth needed more to keep up with the flavor avalanche. Plus, I was hungry. You can’t imagine how tiring and energetically costly playing ultimate is.

G: I can imagine it. Well, that’s alright. You ate it all so I guess you liked it. If you missed some hidden layer of flavor that ain’t grave. Show must go on. Now deserts.

N: Gray, darling, I love you a lot, but can we wait a bit for the food to settle before the hardcore sex?

G: Haha you silly… I’ve something great to kick-start digesting! Let me go get it!

  
Gray cleared the two dishes of the table and disappeared in the kitchen.  A couple of minutes later he came back stepping clumsily and holding a platter full of berries, at the height of the belt. 

 

G: Starter deserts are light, just some fresh fruit; the creamy fatter one comes later…

  
Natsu contemplated Gray approaching with the erect cock covered with berries on the platter and putting all on his side of the table. He had his dong almost fully erect, with the foreskin retracted and the generous purple gland matching colors with the berries.

 

G said cheesy: “I chose red berries because match your lovely hair color.”

N exclaimed: Yum-yum-yummy! At least I guess.

G: Oh… don’t look at me like that; I made you smile once again this afternoon.

N: Ok, that’s pretty original and totally unexpected. Time to eat right?

G: Yep, eat deserts Natsu.

N: Should I also milk the bull?

G: Do you want cream?

N: In these cases I prefer strong cheese…

G: Don’t you smell it from there, fire dragon? I haven’t cleaned mini Gray since morning.

N: Not a problem, more substance for me.

G: Hahaha, you are a piggy, such a cute one…

  


Natsu got closer and with his lips caught some black berries and bit and ate them wildly, in a way dark purple drops leaked from his stained lips. Next he mouthed Gray’s semi flaccid cock.

 

Natsu also liked it soft. It was different. Instead of the usual hardness, when soft, Gray’s dick was still considerably big, but behaved differently. He could “play” with it and see how it responded. When fully hard, the veiny monster could only get harder and darker. When soft, Natsu could lift it and appreciate the dead weight of it, the softer texture and the lighter colors. Nevertheless, he quickly put it in his mouth and massaged it to make it grow.

 

Seeing how fast the situation was heating up Gray stopped Natsu for a second.

 

G: Hey Natsu, not so fast! I have an extra present for you tonight…

N: Oh, really?! I was already more than happy with the supper, the nice berries and your veiny monster.

G: Hahaha… enjoy the berries while I go get it, also serve yourself another drink! I have the spirits in the freezer.

 

Gray went to pick up the lube and the massage egg toy he had just bought. When he came back, Natsu had prepared himself a vodka and cranberry juice and was adding some of the berries in.

 

G looking at Natsu’s drink: Whoa, that looks awesome, save a little for me!

Then G said with extra excitement: First of all, something to lube up our love and to dress these deserts.

 

He put some flavored lube he brought on the berries like it was ketchup on French fries -“much better!”, then spooned a teaspoon and fed Natsu, who opened the mouth waiting for the sweet fruits.

 

G: Does it taste good?

N: Yeah! I could lick and eat from any part of your body with this flavor.

G: Good to know! Others we have tried just taste like petroleum or the taste it’s insufficient…  By the way, my present is this.

 

Gray handed the wrapped box to Natsu and he opened it eager.

 

N: What the hell is this?

G: Read the box!

N: Pleasure egg? Vaginal and anal use? WiFi controlled?

G: It’s a high-tech premium sex toy!

N: Yeah… I can see this… and do you want me to put this into my hole?

G: Or in mine… The thing is to try it and play remotely…. We can try it at home, while having sex… or the nastier and more badass idea is to wear it in a public place, like when going out to eat and the other, at any moment, activates it and we both have a ton of fun.

N: And embarrassment.

G: Maybe. What do you think?

N: You know I prefer our intimate moments to remain intimate, and only for TWO, if possible. On the other hand, you already know, I’m up for trying new things together.

G: Great! So that’s a rotund yes to fun sex! I love you! Are you tired for going out? Do you want to try it now? Outdoors I mean.

N: You know I’m kinda tired today, I told ya…

G: I think you look more curious and excited than me. We don’t have to do anything weird… We just wear it and go to buy something in the nearby gas station, or enter a bar and order a couple of beers to enjoy by the sea… doesn’t it sound great?

N: Ok… let’s go downstairs… but we won’t go far. I don’t want to shower and change clothes. I won’t even pick up my phone. Just a quick walk.

G: Great, I knew I didn’t have to convince you, you are craving for it!

N: You exaggerate so much, I’m just a bit curious.

G: Yeah… frisky kinky curious…. I know that feeling too well.

 

//End of the chapter, continues next!//


	26. 26: Srawberries III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The improvised escapade begins. Natsu and Gray hit the streets armed with a high tech device in search for adventures and sleazy pleasure.

Natsu walked down the stairs of Gray apartments’ building. He wore a thin sleeveless shirt and loose shorts. Gray followed him and looked at him from above, like a predator observing the prey about to consume. Focusing on everything he found attractive in him from that angle, he sniffed hard to capture his young sportive aroma and imagined his dong dancing between his muscular thighs in the loose underwear. He also looked at his buttocks moving with each step he descended. The movement wasn’t very apparent; Natsu didn’t have a big butt. It was small, muscular and tight. Alternatively described as just beautiful and perfect. Such rear view was hypnotic in some way. Gray’s sight kept focusing on it and dragged his mind to thinking how pretty it was and how much he wanted to grab these butt cheeks, slid fingers in between and to just be there.

Natsu agreed to wear the pleasure egg, and Gray had installed the app to control it in his phone. Before leaving Gray’s apartment, they just made sure the egg worked, but didn’t try it inside Natsu.

 

In the street, the air was still humid and hot. Music and hubbub could be heard from some streets away.

 

G: The atmosphere is quite festive over there.  Do you want to go to a bar?

N: I rather first go for something easier. Let’s go buy something in the convenience store.

G: Ok, I follow you.

N: Don’t you want to try it before, Gray? What if it doesn’t work or something goes wrong while we are in a more public place?

G: Oh haha, you don’t worry. It will be OK. Moreover, if I turn it on now, where’s the fun part?

N: I’ll get some pleasurable feeling while you are very happy to control it.

G: I rather do the same while you are paying in the cash.

N: I don’t think this will be of much effect. After all, it isn’t that big or powerful. I bet the battery is already half.

 

Natsu and Gray entered the nearby convenience store, it was open till very late, on summer, 24h most of days. They found Ms. Betty, Gray’s neighbor, buying some tea, cookies and tobacco.

 

Ms. Betty: Good night Gray! How are you doing?

G: Quite well, here buying some stuff. My friend Natsu needs some lube and condoms.

N: What?! No, I don’t need that!

G: You prefer it raw, right?

N: Hahaha, he’s so funny. He’s joking Ms. Betty!

G: Whatever. I’m getting the warmth effect one, you like this one.

 

Gray caught a warm effect sexual lube and a packet of 10 condoms and went to pay in the cash.  Natsu told Gray he was going to the bathroom. Hearing this Gray drew the phone from his pocket and turned on the pleasure egg. He set a sequence of massages.

Natsu instantly felt it. The egg started moving gently and intermittently vibrating. At that moment, Natsu was standing in the urinary, waiting for the pee to come out, but the suggestive feeling in his rear and the idea of being in a public place with the sex toy plugged in his ass and Gray controlling it, excited him so much he wasn’t able to calm down and pee. He pulled up his pants and tried peeing in the bathroom stall, but resulted impossible for him as he was getting frisky and growing boner. He gave up and exited the bathroom trying to dissimulate the erection. Gray was waiting for him at the small shop’s door.

 

G: Are you Ok Natsu? You look uneasy, although you have quite a special shine in your eyes.

N: Shut up and get going Gray!

 

Again in the street:

 

G: Haha, oh my god! Your butt is glowing!

N: What do you mean?!

G: What you hear! I guess it’s from the egg’s LEDs. They are so powerful they glow through your skin and the safety cord!

N: I think I had never been so embarrassed in a shop!

G: Come on! You barely know these people, and nobody knew it. You just looked a bit restless.

N: Why did you have to tell Ms. Betty you were buying lube and condoms, and that I like the fire effect lube?!

G: But isn’t it true you like it?

N: Indeed, but nobody besides you have to know it!

G: Natsu, nobody cares about your tastes and sexual preferences, believe me. Plus, you are liking it! I’m seeing that shine in your eyes, the one you have when fantastically excited, scared and euphoric!

N: What shine? You exaggerate again!

G: Kiss me hottie! And let’s go to the next place. It’s gonna be awesome!

 

Gray kissed his friend/lover with fruition, further embarrassing him and then they walked away from the shop.

 

While browsing his phone, Gray asked Natsu.

 

G: Where do you want to go next? Maybe a bar; or it will be too much, I mean… your butt lights will shine too much in the dark atmosphere of a bar?

N: I don’t like the lights stuff and going to a dark bar now seems a terrible idea.

G: We still don’t have beer. Do you want to go to that gas station to get a pair? At this time they still sell alcohol.

 

The gas station was several minutes away by foot. It was next to a skate park and a trailer park. At that hour, plenty of skaters and bikers hanging out around. Some were drinking and smoking (also weed, and probably something else).

There weren’t many street lights in that area and it was hard to tell faces at even short distances. Gray kept browsing stuff in his phone and suddenly for Natsu: a buzzing sensation in the ass and intermittent lights flashing through the thin sport shorts.

 

N: Gray! Stop it!

 

Gray stopped it in the moment.

 

G: Haha, sure was fun to see your butt glowing in the dark!

N: Really? Why are you the only one laughing then? By the way, what are you looking in your phone for so long?

G: Nothing really, just the egg functions, and something else. You’ll understand it later.

N: Let’s go to buy the beers, this area seems dangerous at night.

G: Really? Those are just some punks, mostly teens sipping their first beers and joints. I’m sure you can take most of them.

N: I’m not wearing cold steel if you didn’t know.

G: Just chill, now let’s get the beers.

 

The two boys entered after a shirtless skater who entered the gas station shop first. He rolled till the entrance, held his board and entered. Inside he bought some snuff rolling. Gray gave him some serious looks and he noticed Gray. They locked eyes at least three times.

 

G: Hey Natsu, could you buy a six pack? I’m going to the bathroom, I’m loaded, you know?

N: A six pack? I think two will suffice.

G: You never know, and it’s getting late to buy alcohol. Get a six pack; we may have to invite someone else.

 

Gray went to the bathroom. When the skater boy finished paying, he also went to the bathroom. The boy found Gray peeing in the urinary, and the boy went to the adjacent urinary.

 

The skater boy was slim and short, probably younger than Natsu. Going shirtless, you could see his bare upper body and his tanned skin from the sun. You could tell some discrete muscles under the young skin, but nothing like Gray or even Natsu. Hanging from his neck, a chain, this went as low as his pecs – covered with some little brown hair. Way below the navel, some more body hair, a big buckle belt and cut short jeans. On the feet, skater shoes with no socks.

 

When finished peeing, Gray stroked twice to get rid of the last pee drop, but then, didn’t pull up pants immediately after. He stroked some more times, slowly, and looked indiscreetly to the skater boy’s dick. Then he said to him “nice dick”. The boy flushed his face, but soon replied.

 

Skater boy: Thanks. You too…. Sure have a good fat one!

G: I saw you on Grundr.

Skater boy: Ah, nice. What do you search for?

G: Nothing special, we are drinking some beers with my friend, and maybe you want to join us and hang out for a while.

Skater: Sounds a good plan.

 

Both exited the shop and found Natsu waiting for Gray outside.

 

N to G, a bit unease: Everything’s alright?

G: Oh yeah. I introduce you to skater boy, he’s Natsu.

N: Hi.

Skater boy: Hey, nice night. Isn’t it?

N: Sure it is.

G to Skater boy, referring to Natsu: Doesn’t he have a lovely tight butt? You’ll love it.

Skater boy: Haha, you for sure are frisky.

G: Haha. Look at this.

 

Gray drew the phone from his pocket and activated the egg. Natsu flushed and trembled discretely.

 

G: We are good friends and he agreed on wearing a pleasure egg in his butt, which I can control it via WiFi with an app.

N: Don’t you look at my butt!

G: And as you can see, when on, his butt glows.

Skater boy: Whoa guys, this is kind of fucked up… and real cool. What do plan?

N: Just having a beer and go end this “lovely” evening safe and sound at home.

G: He’s right, for the moment let’s have a beer and then we’ll see. May I ride your board? It’s something I’ve always wanted to know how to do… you skater boys are so cool and sexy…

Skater boy: No problem bro, it’s all yours.

N: By the way, what’s your name, skater boy?

Skater boy: Well, around here everyone calls me Rolling Billie, or sometimes Snuffing Billie, so you know I’m Billie, call me whatever you want.

G: Skater boy sounds cool to me, Billie.

N: So Billie. It’s a pleasure.

G: It will be an awesome kinky and embarrassing pleasure, for the moment it’s just soft talk.

N: So Billie, tell us what you do.

Billie: For the moment, here hanging out in the street.

N: Do you study or work?

B: Well, I have some subjects pending and I work delivering pizza and stuff sometimes.

N: I love pizza, everyone likes pizza.

B: Yeah, sometimes I like to say I deliver happiness. By the way Natsu, aren’t you comfortable with the egg vibrating inside your butt?

N: Not at all, I’m trying to dissimulate though. Damn Gray –the ever pervier guy you met in the bathroom is Gray, him- always pushes weird sex ideas forward. Do you think that’s weird?

B: I told you, it’s fucked up but I love it.

G: Hey Billie, do you get laid often around here?

B: Sometimes, nothing exaggerated.

G: Good to know.

B: Are you guys a couple.

G: It’s complicated, but more or less. I like to say we are good friends.

B: I don’t fuck with my friends.

N: Neither do I. Yes, we are together. At least have some rules, and one is sex partner exclusivity.

B: And still you are searching for a third party...

G: Yeah, but together.

B: I like you more with each step.

G: And with each sip. Wait for the awesome after the second beer and the third joint. By the way, can I have a puff of you cig?

B: You know it’s not a regular cig, right?

N: Don’t worry boy, he knows it.

B: Careful, it’s strong.

G: Don’t worry, I’ll handle it.

 

Gray puffed the joint.

 

G: No, it’s good. Can I offer some to Natsu?

B: Sure, Natsu, have some.

N: Ok

 

Natsu also puffed some.

The three went to sit on the floor, next to the skate park. After a while they had finished the beers and smoked some more joints.

 

G: You know Billie, now I think the weed is hitting me hard.

B: I told you Gray, I’m putting a lot of grass in it.

G: Do you still have some more left?

B: Yeah, for a couple more.

G: If you need to get more, we can go, I invite next.

B: You are too nice, it won’t be necessary, at least for the moment.

N entered the conversation, also a bit high: You know what… you are kind of cool Billie. I won’t lie to you. At first I didn’t like you, and I’m someone who doesn’t judge people, even the ones I know well. There was something fishy about you… you know… a young guy, shirtless, with the longboard, going to buy stuff at a gas station in the middle of the night, in this seemingly dangerous neighborhood… nothing good. But then, Gray, him being bold and asking you to do kinky shit with us, introduced me to you. And we’ve been talking for more than an hour… and I like you. You seem a legal guy, and your skating is remarkable… so summarizing  I like you dude. Also you look sorta sexy… tanned skin, shirtless, punk rocky… yeah I don’t know what is or was Gray’s idea, but you seem a good candidate.

B: The weed hit you hard Natsu, you are drunk-high. But thanks for opening up and being honest. I frankly like you too. You are a motherfucking crack! By the by, what is Gray’s idea?

G: Ah, yeah. I don’t know if you are horny but I am and Natsu for sure is. We went for a walk and maybe a manhunt. This city is perfect for clandestine sex escapades, and my phone radar detected you. Do you want to get wild and dirty, now? I’m dying to grab your ass with both hands and taste the saltiness of you neck sweat.

N: Easy Gray! You are gonna scare the guy.

B: No, it’s fine, you two look super nice and hot. I really want to know you deeper, I mean, better.

G: Great. Should we go to somewhere more quiet and intimate?

B: Definitely, not a good idea in front of all these people. Let’s go over there, I know a good place.

 

Natsu and Gray followed Rolling Billie and the three disappeared in the darkness of the nightly alleys.

 

/End of the chapter, continues next/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate feedback. Feel free to say hello and maybe say something about the chapter!


	27. Last Strawberries (IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie, Natsu and Gray keep enjoying the night after some beers and smoke. Before a bittersweet farewell, the dirtiest fornication.

The three guys went to an under construction area, they entered and found a somber corner between a wall and some big containers. 

Billie: This is a quiet place.  
Gray: Oh yeah. Let’s do it. Billie! Do you want the remote control for the egg? Natsu loves anal play. See that.

Gray handed his phone with the open app to Billie, and then told Natsu to lower his pants and underwear and show his nice butt. The egg’s safety cord was clearly visible. Then he spat on his fingers and introduced a couple of them in Natsu’s rear, sharing the space with the egg and the cord. Natsu shivered.

G: See? Soft and wide open, Natsu is such an anal slut! What about you, Billie? Turn the egg on; I want to feel it move.  
Natsu: Gray, you are such a seedy thug… but it drives me crazy when you treat me like that. Fuck me, you low life son of a bitch!  
G: Yeah, I know, sucker.  
B (shocked and excited): Oh my god!  
G: Billie, dear, why don’t you work a bit? Leave the phone and start helping Natsu. Don’t you see he’s in need? Suck him a bit. I’ll take care of your rear meanwhile.

Billie approached Natsu and kneeled in front of him. Natsu allowed him to lower his pants and Billie went for the prize. Billie grabbed Natsu’s erected dick and started sucking it with fruition. He also tasted Natsu’s big hairy balls and slurped the sweat out of them. Gray told Billie to raise his butt, and he did. Gray sniffed his hair and kissed his nape. He was salty and a bit smelly. He was a dirty street boy.  
Gray lowered his shorts and undies, revealing his round butt. He slid the fingers between the buttocks and separated them with the hands, exposing the butthole. He massaged it with the fingers. 

G: Hey Billie, relax your butt a bit for daddy.

Billie couldn’t answer, because he had the mouth full of cock, but he was incredibly horny and was already touching his dick up. His butt responded fast to Gray’s stimulation. It went soft and Gray could see it open just by pulling aside the buttocks. Gray spat on Billie’s butt and his saliva got in. Immediately after, Gray’s finger went in.

G: Do you like that Billie? I bet you are dying for more. Answer me Billie.

Billie turned his head to Gray and nodded it.

G: Don’t worry. I won’t be very rough.

Gray got the lube he had bought with Natsu a bit earlier and put a generous amount on Billie’s butt. Then slid two more fingers in his entrance, making three already. He went deeper and explored and massaged his interior.  
Gray knew it was time. These two were having a big time and would cum before he had started at that pace. He draw his enormous semi flaccid cock and jerked it a bit to put it at full stiffness and size. Then put on a condom and lube and let Billie knew he was about to enter.  
Gray poked the entrance with the tip and warned Billie again not to close. He then pushed in slowly but with no stop. The wide plunger tip of his dong entered, keeping Billie’s butt wide open; then it followed a big length.

G: Oh yeah, oh boy. Have it all!

Gray pushed further and then retracted and repeated again and again, back and forth. Billie was sweating and panting, with his face red and his cock dark purple. Natsu was good. 

G: Are you OK Billie? About to finish? Don’t touch yourself as much and you’ll last longer.

Gray held and secured the hand Billie was using to jerk off, so he wouldn’t cum too early. Then fucked harder Billie’s butt. Gray plunged even deeper into Billie, till the base of the shaft and further, sticking his black bush on Billie’s ass.  
Billie couldn’t take it any longer. His swollen dick was leaking precum profusely and seemed about to explode. After a few more of Gray’s strokes, his straight stiff cock, hands-free, ejaculated a big thick load.  
Billie moaned of pure pleasure and Gray thrust in and out a few more times till it was time to pull out.

G: Natsu! Billie is done, your turn. Put this sweet ass up for daddy Gray!

Gray removed the condom from his dick and made Natsu incline against the wall. Then he applied the fire effect lube on Natsu’s ass and slid his cock in it, sharing room with the pleasure egg.

G: All’s OK there, Natsu? I’m going raw down there.  
N: Shut your hole and fuck mine, sucker!

Gray plunged deeper and set the pleasure egg to maximum stimulation.

G: Oh, yeah, I can feel it!  
N: Do you like it, bitch? Ride it hard!

Gray fucked Natsu’s hole intensely. He thrust his whole length in, and then pulled back. And did it again, speeding up. Natsu twisted and jerked his butt, enhancing the contact. They were sweating like pigs, and soon the lust and the sensations overwhelmed them.

N: Hey Billie, do you want your milk before going to sleep? Here!

Billie started sucking again Natsu’s cock.

Natsu and Gray were already edging when they couldn’t make it last longer and they orgasmed at the unison. Gray came powerfully inside Natsu, flooding his cavity with wet sticky warmth; Natsu ejaculated a nice load in Billie’s mouth, who swallowed each one of the shots till the last drop.

N: Whoa, it’s been awesome!  
G: Fuck yeah.

Natsu spread the legs and pulled out the egg through the safe cord. Gray’s semen dripped on the floor.

G: Wow, big load. It seems we all did a good job today!

Natsu kissed Gray in the lips; a quite long and squishy kiss with tongue.

The guys dressed up again and parted after a cordial but quick farewell. 

B: I truly had a great time guys. You are awesome. Will we see again guys?  
N: You never know. But, after all, we live in the same city.  
G: Good bye and good luck Billie!

Gray and Natsu, and Billie parted in different directions.  
On the way home:

N: It’s been fun. A bit hardcore, but I liked it.  
G: At first you are always a bit reticent, but once you are in, you love it.  
N: Will we ever see Billie again?  
G: Do want to?  
N: He seems a good guy, and he’s that point of dirty sexiness I fancy, but I don’t know. I’m happy with you like we are, and for now I prefer a bit of calm and boring vanilla intimacy. Just the two of us.  
G: You know it’s never boing with me.  
N: I wouldn’t mind it. I’m not rating you.  
G: Because you know you don’t need to. I am… I mean, we are the best at fucking.  
N: Sure. Are you hungry?  
G: Are you? For real? I just gave you the tastiest dinner!  
N: Over there there’s a 24h. Let me get some French fries or a sandwich…  
G: You’re hopeless.

/End of the chapter/


	28. WC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time before meeting Natsu, Gray went to an extra sleazy encounter with an Internet contact. The result was rougher than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes extra nasty sex scenes and depicts unsafe sex. Condoms are the safest option preventing STDs during intercourse. Don’t attempt unprotected sex with strangers.

A long time before meeting Natsu, Gray went to some public bathrooms of a promenade. He had to meet with someone he met via a mobile app.

It was 4pm of a hot summer day. He walked the long promenade that after two or three kilometers transformed into a dirt path. There it was the last public bathroom: far from the crowded beaches and services. The bathrooms were in terrible conditions and covered with graffiti, but were a hot spot for gay cruising. Men of any age and condition with affinity for other men came to the zone to interact. Gray had been there before, but just as an onlooker. A couple of days before, Gray had been chatting with someone and they decided to first meet there, it was a quiet kinky perfect place for gay cruising, and on summer it was even better. Near the beach and with great affluence of nice athletic guys who pit stopped there to unload and maybe have a warm milkshake.

 

Gray was the first to arrive. Nobody was there yet. He entered. The bathroom stalls were covered in phone numbers, usernames and obscenities, plus a range of bodily fluids. On the floor and on the worn-out sinks, plenty of used condoms and even some syringes. A strong smell of pee filled the place.

Taking advantage he was in a bathroom, Gray peed. He noticed someone entering. He turned to look, still holding his junk.

 

Stranger: Are you Graydrops18?

Gray: I am. What about you?

Stranger: I’m cumcub21, but you can call me Bickslow. I came with a friend if you don’t mind. He’s Azuma.

Azuma: It’s a pleasure.

G: I’m Gray. Cool I guess.

Bickslow: I loved the pictures you sent me. I’m dying to see it for myself.

G: I also liked yours, and your video, very sexy.

B: You haven’t seen any from Azuma, but I promise he won’t disappoint you. He has it huge. Don’t you, Azuma?

A: It’s not small. Should we start?

B: For me you don’t even have to pull up your shorts, boy.

 

Bickslow was a medium sized man. He was fit, but nothing exaggerated. If given the case, Gray could probably take him. He wore a black tank top and denim shorts, and because of the weather, he was sweaty like Gray, but dirtier. Azuma was a big color man, with dreadlocks, a green T-shirt and swimming trunks. Azuma was quite handsome, more than Bickslow who looked more regular, but was less amiable and more serious. He was stronger and Gray couldn’t take him in a quarrel. This preoccupied Gray, as they were quite lonely and far from the crowd. If they wanted, they could subdue him and make anything to him. But Gray was incredibly horny and wanting nasty sex and they were probably too. In addition, those bathrooms, at that time of the year, were quite frenzy with other gay cruisers, and likely, anytime soon someone else would show up. Plus, Gray liked it rough, and cruising in the streets, you can’t get any sleazier.

 

 

G: Ok, do you want me to wand my junk around like this?

A: Good for me. Hey Bickslow. He’s a cutie with a big cock.

B: Indeed, look at this piece of meat; it’s almost as big as yours!

A: Oh yeah, we’ll have a great time today.

G: So what dudes? Someone will clean the last drop on my tip?

A: Before we start, give me a second.

 

Azuma approached to Gray, with the foot putted aside a can and some other trash on the floor, and told Gray to crouch. Nervous and horny, Gray did it. Then Azuma took out his huge chocolate cock. Gray looked at it from below, and to his bare legs and to his big dark eyes looking at him with despise. He thought that he liked handsome black men, they were athletic, with good skin, big eyes and super kissable lips, and that they usually lacked the amount of body hair he preferred. Azuma’s urethra, which pointed to Gray, widened and a stream of pee started flowing from it and splashed Gray. Azuma directed the stream with the hand and wetted Gray all over.

 

G: Hey! Tell me before doing such thing!

A: Shh! Shut up faggot. I had to unload the tank and we are in a bathroom after all. Don’t you like it? Fags like you live for this. Bickslow! Do you need to pee?

B: I can no longer. Too late, I’m already hard. Gotta gush some man juice before.

A: Then make the slut work a bit.

G: Motherfuckers! I’m gonna milk you like goats!

B: Then you better open the mouth, cause I’m gonna flood you with cum!

 

Despite the humiliating and rude pee on the face, Gray was already hard and involuntarily dilating the anus of how horny he was. He then instinctively stuck his mouth on Azuma’s cock and slurped it. He was going for it, and decided to have great fun with Bickslow “cumcub21” and his handsome friend.

 

Azuma took off his T-shirt and got off the swimming trunks, exposing his muscular tanned body and his enlarging dick and monster balls. Meanwhile, Bickslow also took off his tank top and took out his hard on.

 

A: Oh yeah boy, this isn’t the first time you do this, you know what you do, oh yeah… suck it nice. Deep throat.

 

Gray felt Azuma’s cock erecting to top size. It was huge and rock hard. After spitting the pee flavor from his mouth, he started to notice the real man flesh flavor. It was intense and very arousing, and the precum started flowing soon. Smooth and silky, salty.

Bickslow, who was jerking off, helped Gray taking off his clothes.

 

A: Boy, on your knees, ass up! Show it! Oh, very nice. Very nice. Look at him, he’s top notch, dope. All in him craves and shouts up asking to be fucked.

B: Look at this hole. So soft… touch it Azuma.

 

Bickslow touched it with the fingers, and then got up again and touched Gray in the ass with his shoe.

 

B: See, he’s a total anal slut. He’s dilated so much I can open it with the shoe tip.

 

Azuma, who wore sandals, took one off and touched Gray’s butthole with the toe, pushed in and could feel his insides.

 

G (on the floor and panting in need): Ah, ah… what are you waiting for?

 

A: He’s ready.

 

Azuma lifted Gray and putted him sitting on the sink, with the legs spread. Gray leaned against the wall and curved inside, so that his butthole was exposed and his dick pointed to his face. He had the shaft tip swollen and purple, about to explode. He had precummed a lot and the stream already entangled with his cock black hair. He spat on his fingers and brought them to his hole, lubing it, sliding in and scissoring to open it wide. He knew what was coming next.

Azuma, with his cock hard as a rock, pointed to him, and he held strong Gray’s legs.

 

Gray stopped him right before being penetrated by that monster cock.

 

G: Hey Azuma! Just a second. You are missing something!

A: Who told you to talk slut?

G: Put on a fucking condom.

A: How am I gonna fill you then?

G: Put on a fucking rubber damn piece of shit. I have them in my pants pocket.

A: Fine. Bickslow! Bring me one!

G: Get the lube also!

 

Bickslow got one from Gray’s pocket, and Azuma unrolled the latex rubber along his tremendously thick and long cock. Then Gray applied some lube to his hole.

 

A: Are you sure you need lube? You have a highway down there.

G: Shut up and now you can fill me.

 

Bickslow kept observing the show and jerking off, he also sucked Gray for a while. A passerby showed up and stayed to contemplate the clandestine spectacle and jerk off.

After some grinding from Azuma, Gray couldn’t resist anymore and was about to cum.

 

B: How are you princess? About to cum? Need some help to last a bit longer?

  


Bickslow then got a cock metal stud from his pocket and inserted it in Gray’s urethra. Then played a bit by jerking and sliding it up and down. With the other hand, he strangled Gray’s cock. From the overwhelming excitation, Gray was going to cum, but Bickslow noticed it and further strangled it and held down the stud, preventing him from ejaculating. Gray, pushed and struggled to release, but semen flooded his internal circuit and couldn’t flow out. He felt his insides burning and screamed in pain and pleasure. Bickslow released his hand, and a drop of warm white cum gushed around the stud. Then, Bickslow released the stud, and Gray made it fly away with the sheer pressure of his cumshot. He almost passed out from the liberating sensation and overwhelming pleasure. But after some blissful seconds, he was in the same situation. Azuma was abusing his hole and he was still horny and his cock getting painfully hard again.

 

A: Oh man, you are the most and best fuckable boy I’ve met. You take it so well. You are a total butt slut boy!

 

Azuma took out his cock, and then putted it in again, pressing to one side, and then to the other, then, out and deep down again. Azuma increased the rhythm and intensity.

 

A: Prepare to get it all, cause I’m filling you like a turkey!

 

Azuma panted of pleasure and Gray could feel how the condom got swollen with cum and how warm it was. Then Azuma pull it out.

 

A: I’m gonna give you a prison kiss. Open the mouth.

 

Gray obeyed. Azuma spat on his face, and then on his mouth.

 

A: Nice boy. Now have your good night milk.

 

Azuma dumped the condom contents on Gray’s mouth. Gray tasted the flavor of that handsome and powerful black man. Then he looked him in the eyes.

 

G: You fuck well, but you haven’t satisfied me yet. Who gets his hole open now?

 

A: You are the real monster.

G: Can you take another round?

A: I can, but Bickslow is bored and loves raw butt creaming.

G: I never fuck raw, but if he wants, I have enough to fill his sorry insides.

B: I’m also a total butt cum slut, feed me.

 

Gray still rock hard approached to Bickslow and fed him. Azuma helped him and Bickslow started a messy double blow job, with plenty of sweat, precum and semen from the two other guys. Meanwhile, Bickslow massaged his anus, softening it for cock.

 

B: Fuck me dudes, I’m wide open for you. You can also joint if you want.

 

The onlooker who jerked off with the scene approached.

 

Bickslow invited him to fuck his ass. He accepted.

 

G: Hey, you should use a condom! That’s very dangerous and a terrible idea.

Onlooker: I’m clean, I got tested a couple of months ago.

B: Don’t worry; I never had a serious problem.

G: Idiots, as you like.

 

The onlooker fucked Bickslow’s ass and cummed inside. When pulling out, some spilled on the floor, making almost a porno creampie.

 

A: Open up Bicks! Mine is bigger and I’m going next!

 

Azuma penetrated raw Bickslow, widening tight his hole. While being fucked, Bickslow capped his erect cock with the metal stud and massaged his tip. Gray noticed Bickslow had a piercing, like a ring, on his cock, and that he jerked it to stimulate himself.

 

B (to G, and while panting rhythmically to Azuma’s blows): Ah-ah-ah. Do you like my piercing, slut boy?

 

A: Bicks, I finish, hope it remains something for you…ah… ah …aaaah!

 

Azuma pumped his remaining seed in Bickslow’s butt, which contracted involuntarily with spasms of pleasure. Bickslow started cumming, Gray saw the semen gush irregularly through the urethra and the other piercing hole.

 

B: Cock boy, your turn.

 

Gray put on a condom.

 

B: Leave the condom and dump it all inside, otherwise it doesn’t excite me…

 

G: Bullshit. Don’t worry, I’ll dump it in, but first some fun ass fucking.

 

Gray grabbed his hard cock covered with the rubber and slid in Bickslow. He fucked him, pulling out at times to see that cum-filled butt spill some semen out.

 

G: Whoa, so fucking hardcore. That’s a goddamned mess, cum boy.

B: Oh yeah, you fuck very well.

G: Ok, about time, do you want your prize?

B: Milk party.

G: Mixed milk cheese in week you’ll poop.

 

Gray, taking advantage of his great control over the orgasm, edged for a minute. Then pulled out, removed the rubber and hands off his cock, opened Bickslow’s hole with the fingers and cummed over it, allowing some to slide in.

 

B: Oh yeah good boy. Nice, beautiful.

G: Yep, very porno. Job done. Now I recommend, all of you, to get tested. Unprotected sex with strangers is some risky game.

A: Very hot. Do you feel it inside?

B: Yeah, warm and gooey. 

A: Oh, yeah. Spill it out. I wanna make a .gif.

B: Wait a bit; I wanna keep feeling all of you inside me.

A: Ok. Do you have some powder? I want this party to continue.

B: Yeah, but wait until we find someone else!

 

Gray put his messy clothes back on.

 

G: Well guys, I gotta get going. Good luck.

  


Gray abandoned the place. He just had sex with some creepy dudes who now were about to consume drugs and find more sex partners. Better getting away from there. 

Gray was very hot and covered in bodily fluids, not only his; his clothes were peed and he reeked of the nastiest WC sex. He walked straight to the nearby nude beach and jumped into the water to wash away all that happened minutes ago. In the fresh water, he could have thought about how badly his sexual escapade could have gone, and all the STDs he could have picked up, but instead, for some minutes, he decided to empty his mind, enjoy the after sex satisfaction and the cleanliness of the water.

Then, he leaved the water naked, with his clothes soaked. He hung them in a tree and waited for them to dry. After declining several sex invitations by other gay cruisers, who spotted him tanning his delicious naked skin on the sand, he dressed again and walked back home. Next week he would go get tested, again.

 

//End of the chapter//


	29. Naughty in campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: A furtive meeting with a stranger called “Zain” it’s just the first course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is completely fiction. Any similarities with reality are mere coincidence. I do not profit from Fairy Tail or from 1D band or any of its former members. I just write for fun.

 

**DISCLAIMER: This work is completely fiction. Any similarities with reality are mere coincidence. I do not profit from Fairy Tail or from 1D band or any of its former members. I just write for fun.**

  

Gray called Natsu:

 

Gray: Hey Natsu! What’s up? Do you want to meet today? It’s been several days since we last met.

Natsu: Hi Gray! Nice to hear it! Whenever you want.

G: This afternoon? My blood boils with hormones and can’t wait any longer to taste you again.

N: Whoa, that’s hot. Cool, I’ll be free by 5pm.

G: Great, let’s meet in the faculty hall.

N: Ok, see you Gray.

G: See you later Natsu, my love.

 

 

At 3 pm Gray prepared for an afternoon of boners and action. He was even hornier than usual and dressed with comfortable sporty clothes. Sneakers, shorts without anything below and a tank top.

 

After arriving to the faculty running, Gray calmed his thirst by bending over the fountain to taste its cool filtered tap water. The shorts did little to hide his hanging meat bulge, and the tank top allowed to see just too much of his athletic torso. So much male exuberance drew the attention of a medium sized female audience, though indiscrete sights from a few males didn’t lack. “Oh my god, he’s such a man, he can take me whenever he wants”, “Look at these arms”, “I think I’m already squirting”, “Is squirting really a thing?” –the girls whispered.

 

Gray gazed one of the girls, licked his lips -teasing- and finished drinking.  Then, he abandoned the corridor to get in a bathroom. A guy was peeing in the urinals, and Gray went to the one right next to him, slightly touching the arm he was using to hold his dick to pee.

 

G: Sorry man.

 

The guy turned and Gray looked at him in the eyes, and then from top to bottom, indiscreetly. This incommoded the guy and his stream stopped. The guy quickly leaved the bathroom. Gray had been an asshole, and he loved being able to tease people like this. Confirming the guy wasn’t interested, Gray went to wander the campus to make time until the rendezvous with Natsu.

While strolling, he checked the gay radar app on his phone –“plenty of quality fish nearby!” he thought. He went outdoors, near a terrace. At least three people on the app in a radius of 40m -“good!”. He approached a guy who was smoking.

 

G: Hi, would you lend me a cig, dude?

Smoker guy: I’m smoking my last one.

G: Don’t mind it.

Smoker guy looked at him in the eyes, more personally, tilting the head to skip the shades.

Smoker guy: Fine.

Gray took a deep drag and close his eyes relaxed.

G: Do you smoke _Chamel?_

Smoker guy: it’s rolling tobacco, but yeah.

G: Nice.

 

The smoker guy looked more carefully at Gray; he looked at his manly thighs, his gym shorts with the obvious bulge and at his pecs half showing below the tank top.

 

Smoker guy: Are you studying something here? I haven’t seen you before.

G: No, I’m just here to meet a friend, but he hasn’t showed up yet. What’s your name by the way? I’m Gray.

Smoker guy: I’m Zain.

 

Gray handed the cig back to Zain. Zain puffed and returned it to Gray.

 

Zain: Finish it.

Gray took it and smoked. Zain observed carefully Gray’s lips pressing the cig and this glowing red for the last time.

 

G: Can I invite you to a beer, I’m bored of waiting.

Z: Why not?

G: Should we go to the bar?

Z: Just to get a couple of cans, I prefer to go drink somewhere else.

 

Gray bought a couple of cans and handed one to Zain, they went for a walk. Gray followed Zain.

 

They strolled along the campus park and ended near the sports pavilion.

 

G: Sure it’s a nice place to study, and I love the sports zone!

Z: Indeed, plenty of things to do and cool people to meet.

G: Yeah.

Z: You are on gay radar, right?

G (with another gaze and a grin): No need to ask.

Z: I have to go to the bathroom.

G: Just like me.

Z: Behind the pavilion there’s one.

 

But behind the pavilion the WC was closed.

 

G: Man, I really need to pee. Here it’s quite lonely; I don’t think we’ll bother anyone peeing here.

 

Gray and Zain went to pee in a shady corner of a shed. Going commando, Gray easily pulled out his dong and started peeing, Zain accompanied him.

 

G: You sure have a nice dick man.

Z: Thank you, but nothing to compare with yours!

 

Zain finished peeing and shook the last drop, then Gray. Zain was going to pull it in, but Gray stopped him.

G: Wait a sec dude, you still have a bit of…

 

Gray caressed Zain’s tip and removed the last drop of pee, then he bended over, but Zain stopped him.

 

Z: Wait man, not here.

 

Zain pointed to the shed to store sports material to Gray, and Gray followed him. It was open and they got inside. It was a small and dark shed, without light and full of balls, sticks and sweated training bibs.

 

Z: I think here we’ll be alone.

G: Great.

 

Gray closed his eyes and kissed Zain’s juicy lips. They were a bit rough thanks to the four days beard and the tobacco, but very manly, just like Gray enjoyed lips. Zain didn’t resist and added tongue to the mix, and then grabbed Gray’s dick getting erected.

 

Z: Whoa, do they let you get on a plane with such a canon?

 

Gray just smiled, and then he crouched to put his face at height of the other boy’s belt. He pulled the clothes to see that sexy tanned waist and a black happy trail going into his pants, which he pulled down five seconds later. Zain had a beautifully exuberant tanned cock and big balls. Gray sniffed hard to get all his aroma and then ate that big piece of flesh. “Oh boy… oh yeah, just like this” –said Zain blissfully while enjoying the view of the big hunk eating his cock from above. He then putted a finger on his mouth. It tasted bitter of tobacco.

 

Zain helped Gray turn and pulled down the gym shorts. He then spat on his finger and massaged Gray’s rear entrance, just superficially.

 

Z: Do you always skip underwear?

G: Only when I plan to get used undies as a present.

Z: Do you like mine?

G: I’m sure I’ll wear them.

Z: Then work for them.

 

Zain made Gray turn again to suck, and pushed his head against his dick, to plunge it deeper. Gray had his face stuck to that guy’s crotch and his thigh hairs rubbed his cheeks. Zain sat back and lighted a rolling tobacco cig he had in his pocket. He started smoking.

 

G: How are you doing Gray? If you get tired, tell me. I’ll finish soon; do you want me to tell you?

 

Gray said no with the head and articulated “I’ll know” with his mouth full of cock. Zain dragged deep that cig and panted in pleasure. He was near. After some more vacuum sucks from Gray, Zain was about to cum. He grabbed Gray by the hair and further thrust his cock down to Gray’s throat. When he was the deepest, he cummed inside, ejaculating right in the other boy’s esophagus. Then he pulled out and Gray could catch his breath.

 

Z: You won my boxers and my number, handsome. Do you need help to finish?

 

Gray spat the semen he could and stood up. “I’ll help you out” –said Zain. Zain handed the cig to Gray, who started smoking. Then spat on his fingers and fingered him with one hand and gave him a hand job with the other.

 

Z: Boy, you have the nicest ass I’ve been in.

G: Do you like it, right?

Z: If you behave well, I’ll leave you taste mine next time.

 

Gray was about to finish and he moved his waist back and forth to better feel Zain’s magic hand and finger. He reached the orgasm, and from his urethra, a profuse gush of thick semen cummed out and splashed on the shed wall to then slide down.

 

G: Oh yeah, I really needed this. What time is it by the way?

Z: Awesome! Dunno.

 

Gray searched his pants on the floor and checked the time on his phone.

 

G: 5:22pm. Shit, I’m a bit late. It’s been awesome Zain. Hope we’ll see again someday.

 

Z: Wait a sec Gray! You have some seed on your tip. Don’t wanna stain the pants.

 

Zain licked the semen drop Gray had on the tip of his shaft, now shrinking and drooling some aftercum.

 

Z: I don’t want you to think I don’t put myself on my knees.

G: Haha, very nice, but really, I should go.

Z: Just a second, here, have my underwear as we agreed on, and of course, my number.

G: Fine, I’ll start wearing them right now.

 

Gray put on his new second hand boxers and finished dressing (he literally just wore socks, a tank top and the shorts aside from the new undies). Zain wrote down his number in Gray’s phone and they split.

 

While heading to the faculty hall where he had to meet with Natsu, Gray checked his phone.

 

Text from Natsu: I’ll b 10-20’ late, srry. C U

 

Gray checked the time -5:27pm- and replied: “No problm. Also late. Went 2 run! CU in 2’.”

Then he resumed running to the meeting point and just stopped in a fountain to mouthwash, wash his face and hands and drink some water.

 

 

In the faculty hall:

 

Natsu: Over here Gray!

Gray (catching his breath): Hi Natsu, sorry I’m late.

N: Don’t worry; I’m also late.

G: I came here running but arrived too early and decided to go for a quick run, but it took me longer than expected.

N: Don’t worry. What do you want to do?

G: Right now?

N: When otherwise?

G: Sitting and drinking some water.

N: You are easy to please.

G: Just wait for me to recover.

N: O boy, you are so sexy all sweaty and without sleeves. And what’s with these shorts… are you wearing any underwear?! Cause I can tell how hung you are below these thin pants!

G (showing his boxers): I do.

N: Are these new? I think I hadn’t seen them yet.

G: Were in the bottom of my wardrobe.

N: If you want, I can change and put my sport clothes, keep my things in the locker and accompany you to run!

G: Is it close by?

N: Yeah.

G: Why not, today I’ll do all week’s cardio!

 

Gray accompanied Natsu to the lockers, very close to where Gray just had been with Zain. Natsu changed and they went to run in the campus’ running track and then around the campus’ green spaces. After running, they came back to the lockers.

 

G: Is it ok to shower here if I am not a student?

N: Don’t worry, nobody will notice or tell you anything. Moreover, you’ve been a student of this university for a long time!

G: Ok then. Will you lend me your shower gel, towel and clothes if you have?

N: No problem for the gel and the towel, but you’ll have to put your dirty clothes back on and I also don’t have an extra pair of shower flip flops.

G: Are there fungus here?

N: I’ve never caught any here, but don’t wanna find out for myself.

G: Ok, I’ll wait until you are done.

 

…

 

G: You are so sexy all naked in these college showers, below the hot water stream… if it wasn’t for the nasty fungus that probably dwell the floor, I’d race to suck every inch of your smooth delicious tanned skin.

N: You’ll make me flush, or worse, have a hard on in this –remember- semipublic facility.

 

…

G: It’s gross to put back on these very sweaty and dirty clothes right after showering…

N: I don’t mind; to be honest, don’t dislike the intense scent of sporty young man. Put yourself in this humid college lockers, heavily frequented with hot athletic frat dudes, and you complete one of my fantasies.

G: Good to know. I reconfirm our gay fantasies are pretty common.

N: Yes I guess. What do you want to do next? To complete this romantic appointment, we could go to the cinema and then eat something.

G: Is there any movie you fancy?

N: Not specially, but if you don’t want the hassle of having to choose –and get to the movies-, in twenty minutes the cinema club projects a movie right here in campus.

N: I guess it’s an alternative low budged subbed movie, right?

G: Yeah, I think it’s Nigerian.

N: I don’t really fancy so much of alternative movies, but let’s give it a try.

G: Can I get there with these crappy sweaty clothes?

N: Indeed, you’ll fit perfectly! Nigerian cinema enthusiasts are quite liberal hippie people.

 

Once in the cinema club room, Gray saw Zain again. Zain gave Gray a complicity smile. Gray smiled back not exactly knowing what to do.

 

Natsu: Do you know him?

G: No. Just that we coincided before in the cafeteria. I bought something to drink.

N: Ah, ok. I’ve seen him before in campus. He studies arts I think. Well, here we go. Let’s hope this film is bearable. You won’t fall asleep, will you? You look kind of tired.

G: Because I am, but I doubt I’ll be able to sleep in these metal chairs.

N: What did you expect? Such alt. films don’t get the auditorium.

G: Well at least the popcorn is free and we can drink as much tap water as we want.

Stranger guy sitting next: Isn’t it great?! I come each week and this way I can save a dinner! College is so expensive…

G: Wow. Cool, I guess.

 

…

 

N (whispering): Gray, Gray! Wake up, you are falling asleep.

G: What? Oh, the movie. I think I lost the plot.

N: Do you want to leave?

G: Please.

 

…

 

Out of the movie club room:

 

G: Oh fuck. Sorry I’m so tired I fell asleep.

N: Don’t worry, to be honest I wasn’t enjoying the film nor the place. I wanted to do something alternative and cool with you, but that wasn’t my thing. By the way, are you still hungry?

G: I can’t just have popcorn and tap water for dinner, you know?

N: It’s gotten dark already. I think I have something for you.

 

Natsu accompanied Gray to somewhere quiet and dark of the campus, behind the sports pavilion. To the same place Gray and Zain had met a few hours before.

 

G: Where are we going? There’s nothing here.

N: Oh poor Gray, you’re so tired you can’t even think straight. That’s the point; here it’s dark, quiet, questionably clean and public. It’s one of your favorite kinks!

G: Oh I see where you going boy! You horny, nasty little punk!

 

Natsu wanted some outdoor sexy time with Gray and Gray was tired and already satisfied in this regard. Nevertheless, he couldn’t fail to Natsu or allow Natsu to suspect anything of what happened a while ago in that very same spot with Zain. He decided to go for it and to drive the thing into him being bottom. He wasn’t much horny any longer and being bottom would extra stimulate him and allow him to finish sooner.

 

G: Do you want me to show what I can offer you? Do you want cock, or you rather prefer ass. Cause I’m right open for you…

 

Gray put his ass up and lowered the pants and underwear showing his hole. He relaxed it and Natsu saw it going soft.

 

N: Oh my god, Gray. You are so sexy, and a total slut. You are dying for cock and I can’t allow my boy to suffer from hunger! Get in the shed! Nobody will disturb us there!

 

When they entered, Natsu used the torch of his phone to see inside.

 

N: Look in the wall! It seems that somebody advanced us! This semen is quite fresh! Here, behind the pavilion it’s a known place for gay encounters. I bet at least two more couples have fucked here today.

G: And how do you know that?

N: I searched it in the Internet and I’ve heard things.

G: Oh, I see.

N: Isn’t it super hot? Smell it! Sweaty sports material, semi dry semen on the walls and urine. You love this sleaziness right?

G: Yes, I do. I think it’s quite hot, and a bit fucked up.

N: The pheromones of a thousand college jocks impregnated in the wood, balls and bibs of this shed. Oh yeah! Now bend over and work out your dinner!

G: Uh, rough!

 

Gray did so and started sucking Natsu.

 

N: Boy, it’s true, you may have showered, but your clothes reek anyway. You smell like a beast.

G: Yeah, and this makes you even hornier…

N: Oh, sick!

G: Natsu, look me in the eyes! Wanna fuck my hole? I’m all up for it. I mean, all open.

N: Are you sure? You got a condom?

G: Please Natsu, I’m begging you! And I have condoms, though I wouldn’t mind you cumming inside.

N: Oh please, don’t make this to me. We gotta fuck with a rubber, we agreed on it a long time ago.

G: Oh Natsu, just fuck me already. Though agreements are important, something not to break…

 

Gray used his saliva to lube up his soft asshole. After so much practice he had gotten to the point of dilating it almost at will. Just some gentle rubbing and he got aroused in a heartbeat. Natsu didn’t hesitate and after licking his fingers, he inserted two into Gray. Gray further erected his dick.

 

N: Ok Gray, I’ve had enough. You’ve been asking it for too long. Nothing can stop me now, get prepared cause I’m going in!

G: Come on Natsu, just fuck my hole already, I can’t wait any longer. If you don’t fuck my butt I won’t be able to cum, and my cum is boiling inside!

 

Natsu pulled down his foreskin and unrolled a condom along his shaft. With the right hand, he scissored two fingers to keep open Gray’s anus, with the other hand, he put more saliva on his dick and plunged in Gray. Gray screamed of pleasure.

 

N: Am I hurting you my love?!

G: Not at all, go for it boy! Fuck it, fuck me!

N: Oh yeah! You make me so horny Gray! Sorry but I don’t think I’ll last much today.

G: I dare you to make me cum hands-free. I won’t touch myself. I give it all to you darling.

N: You make every fuck exceptional; I’ll do my best to get your butt all it deserves.

 

Natsu focused to rock Gray well and to last enough to make him cum. He aided Gray by jerking him off, intensely and rhythmically. His groin was stuck to the other boy’s bottom and moved sensually, in and out, and to each side to stimulate in all possible ways. Gray also focused in feeling as intensely as he could each touch, rub and pant on his nape.

Natsu did a great job, and not much later Gray was already gushing out sperm. When Natsu detected the contractions on Gray’s cock and felt the cum on his hands, he allowed himself to release. He cummed inside powerfully, ejaculating with pressure semen in the condom. Then he pulled out and both admired Natsu’s work.

 

G: Nice load man. You topped me like a champ. I think I’ll need a zipper to shut my ass now.

N: Nooo Gray! Did I hurt you?! Are you ok?

G: I’m just joking Natsu! You fucked me hard, and I felt it. But it’s just how I wanted it! You are awesome!

N: Ok, thank you. I had a big time to be true.

G: Ok, now let’s get out of here.

N: Shouldn’t we clean your semen from the shed?

G: Yeah, do you have a tissue?

N: In my bag I think. Here, it’s used.

G: For rubbing cum from the floor it will suffice.

 

After removing the apparent cum drops, they dumped the condom and the tissue in a trash can, washed their hands in a nearby fountain and got back home by foot.

 

/End of the chapter./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is completely fiction. Any similarities with reality are mere coincidence. I do not profit from Fairy Tail or from 1D band or any of its former members. I just write for fun.


	30. Late night heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a hot summer night, heat and lust doesn’t allow Gray to sleep properly. After an insufficient attempt to calm his inner fire, Gray hits the street to wander the shady nightscape of Magnolia. What he founds is so lovely it scares him.

**Chapter 30: Late night heat**

 

**  
**

Late in the night, at around 2pm, Gray was having light sleep in his bedroom. Spring had given pass to summer and the nights started to be a little too hot. Sweaty and revolving between the sheets, he had a tremendous boner and his imagination raced at the verge of wakefulness. 

 

In the dream, Gray was in the sofa of his apartment. He was with Gageel and Laxus, two acquaintances he knew from the gym. He had invited them to have a drink and latter sex after some complicity stares in the lockers. Gageel and Laxus were sitting on the couch and Gray, kneeling on the floor, sucking their cocks and crotches frantically, craving for the man juices to splash him all over, to then clean and swallow it all like the cum slut he liked to be.

Another tumble made his head crash against the bead headboard finally awakening him. 

“Geezuh, christ, fuck!” - He exclaimed frustrated.

  
Restless, heated and horny he observed his surroundings confused. Yet again, he had woken up in the middle of the hot night, unable to sleep properly and unhealthily horny. Natsu or anyone else was next to him to comfort and console him. He raised and looked at his naked body half covered with the sheets. He uncovered to appreciate once again the greatness of his erection: Rock hard and very veiny, with the shiny gland overstepping the foreskin, just about to explode.

No matter what, he had to take care of that. He had to release some steam, lower the pressure, alleviate the pain, scratch that ferocious itch! He wouldn’t be able to sleep or live in peace until he gave some serious rubbing to that huge big boy.

Not being quite sure one shot would be enough, he gripped that shaft with both hands and started jerking and twisting it. He added saliva to the already lubed tip and kept going with slow but intense strokes. He had it so swollen, it ached. Each stroke was a fugacious stitch of pain immediately followed by a wave of pure bliss that traced all his body. Gray strengthened and sped up his strokes while struggling to keep his cum in. “I’m not ending just yet” - he said to himself. Ejaculating after 20seconds would be a personal shame he couldn’t withstand, and slowing down to edge was for the weak!  So he kept rabidly jerking for two more seconds till he had a dry orgasm. Right when his balls pressed the base of his shaft and all his insides pushed to ejaculate; he held on tight and experienced the sharpest orgasm. An uncomfortable combination of harsh pointy pleasure and acute pain that numbed his senses, shortly followed by a burning sensation on his cock and dissatisfaction.

“Ah, ah, ah, fuck, ah, I’m not in the mood for angst play and multiple orgasms!” - he thought while panting.

It wasn’t the first time he experienced an unsatisfying dry orgasm, but for sure was the worst. Domination, edging and sexual angst play could be fun, but not alone. Now he could either keep wanking and searching for a more pleasing orgasm, or he could just stop and terminate his worst hand job ever.

With that big boy bigger and stiffer than ever, he kept rubbing, jerking and twisting his hands against the angry gland. After some minutes of skillful dick massage and masterful mind game, Gray worked his way out to another hardcore orgasm, this time including profuse semen ejaculation and slightly higher degree of satisfaction.

After a minute of mind-boggling post-orgasmic sensations he noticed the mess he just did. Thick semen spattered all over the sheets, the headboard and even the walls. He felt uncomfortable. That’s typical of dry and forced orgasms. They are extreme and awesome while they last, but don’t fulfill or satisfy like the natural ones.

Gray checked the time: 1:42am and still sleepless, horny and frustrated. He couldn’t just call Natsu to fuck. He was on vacations with college friends. He didn’t want a sleeping pill, he wanted to have fun. Dirty wild fun.

Gray pulled the dirty sheets from the bed and threw them into the laundry basket. Then he went naked to the bathroom, looked himself in the mirror and washed his face. Next put on just a shirt, denim shorts and sandals. Grabbed the keys and some money and hit the streets. Magnolia’s low dive bars at 2am didn’t require a shower or fancy clothes. Gray walked a mile and half or so and entered a narrow alley. It was St. Sebastian of Magnolia’s passage, a long, dark and infamous street with plenty of prostitution, drugs, and a rampant gay scene. That night Gray came for the later, and if unlucky, he would get some whore or gigolo to give him a nice blowjob or even some kissless fucking.

Gray went straight to “The Wrong Hole”, a pub with cheap drinks, glory hole and hopefully some horny frat guys hungry for cock. It was a pretty calm and depressing night at The Wrong Hole. The place was dark and the music loud, but not very crowded. A couple of tomboy lesbians siting on the bar, a sleepy bear in a corner and some drunken students. Gray sat on the bar and asked the barman for a whiskey on the rock. He drank it in a single swig. Then he observed the place, searching for a morbid furtive one night stand. Gray noticed someone arguing loud in the toilet, and then someone rushing out and leaving the bar. Gray went to the sordid toilet and found a drunken boy, with tears in the eyes and a bruise on his cheek.

Gray: Are you ok dude?

The boy cried.

Boy: It’s nothing, I’m fine.

G: Do you want to talk?

Boy: I wanna have fun. Let’s go outside. It’s too loud here.

Gray accompanied the boy outside, and in the way observed him from top to bottom. He was a hot good bad boy. Probably a second year. Nice short black hair, distressed skinny jeans and a black sleeveless shirt.

G (handing him a tissue from the bar) : Hey, rub the dry tears, you are prettier if you smile.

Boy: Thank you, you’re very nice.

G: I’m Gray, what’s your name?

Boy: I’m Romeo.

G: Does it hurt the bruise on your cheek?

Romeo: It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.

G: Do you come often to this place.

R: Not that much.

G: Are you in college?

R: Yeah. And you?

G: No, finished college years ago. Did you come alone?

R: I had to meet with someone.

G: The guy who left angry the toilet?

R: Yeah, what a jerk.

G: You had a date or something?

R: Kind off. I had to meet with him for a first date, but he pushed things too hard and he wasn’t my type…

G: Did you punch him back?

R: I tried to punch him in the stomach, but that motherfucker was strong.

G: Both the Internet and these streets can be dangerous, especially at this hours of the night.

R: Not everything is bad though, it seems I ended up meeting a nice guy.

G: You know nothing about me.

R: I know the sufficient for the moment.

G: And what is it?

R: I like what I see and that you skipped underwear and are hard.

G: Both true.

R: Do you smoke?

G: I do, but I only bring one big hairy cigar.

R: Great, these are my favorites. Do you have place?

G: I live far from here.

R: I know somewhere quiet nearby.

 

Romeo brought Gray to a dead alley between containers, and excitement took over.

Romeo unbuttoned Gray’s shirt and revealed his manly muscular torso to then stick his face on it. Then followed the happy trail and lowered the denim shorts, Gray’s monster cock was freed. Romeo put that stiff flesh bar on his mouth and slurped it with fruition, tasting his extra intense flavor.

Gray talked dirty: “Do you like it little faggot? Cause I have some cheese for you!“

Romeo pulled down his trousers and started wanking. After some dick sucking, Romeo turned to show his ass and rub it against Gray, teasing him to do something about it.

R: Put it in dude, fill me!

Gray spat and fingered it, but Romeo wanted more.

R: Don’t hesitate, put it in big boy.

G: I don’t have a condom nor lube Romeo!

R: Don’t worry about it…

G: That’s not a good idea.

R: Come on, don’t you want it?

Gray made him turn and keep sucking his dick.

G: Don’t tease me when I’m this horny boy. You keep sucking.

R: Give me all you have!

Romeo kneeled while doing a rough blowjob, at the same time he fingered and wanked himself. Not much later, Gray saw Romeo cumming.

G: Don’t pull back yet.

And Gray held his head in place and kept fucking until he flooded Romeo’s mouth with his man juice.

Having both unloaded their balls; they pulled up pants again and got separated. Before splitting, Romeo asked Gray’s number, but he declined.

 

…

 

Gray walked away from the spot slowly while regrets flooded his train of thoughts. Why he had to be like this?! Hypersexual?  Nymphomaniac? Sexually disinhibited? More like an unscrupulous fuck boy -with a tremendous cock, but nothing more -. What would Natsu think or do about what he just did (again)? Would he ignore it, leave it pass, like so many times before? Because he knew something about his sexual slips for sure. From the beginning Gray warned Natsu about his kinks and both agreed on being 100% honest with sex and health issues. Gray even committed to change and shift to a regular monogamous relationship with Natsu. And all things said, he kept breaking the rules he set and hiding things to Natsu. He deserved loneliness.

In the distance he heard a voice calling his name. It was Romeo. The young boy he just used to get another orgasm and disengaged of right after, like a single use butt wipe.

In another occasion he would ignore him and keep walking, but Gray thought about the good things he did last month, then last year. Sexually gratifying partners would be one of the very few on the list, and that probably wouldn’t even count since he only was seeking pleasure. What kind of example would he be for anyone? Just intending to have easy fun? That poor Romeo guy was probably confused and a bit lost. Searching for anonymous sex in Magnolia’s shadiest bar at 2am of a weekday? He could have been himself some years ago. And then what? A punch in the face and still horny and lonely, meets random guy at the bar’s WC, agrees on having sex between trash containers, oral cumshot, semen bad taste and alone again? That wasn’t the best start for a life of homosexuality.

Gray turned and replied “what?”. That guy probably just needed some comprehension and friendly talk.

Romeo didn’t answer back. Gray had spoken up a too rough “what”.

G (while approaching him): Can I help you with something?

R: Don’t know, maybe we can go have another drink.

G: I think it’s a bit late for more alcohol. Do you want a chewing gum? Semen tastes well until you cum. Then it’s just awful.

R: Ok.

G: If you want I invite you to a bottle of water, or maybe a soda.

R: Fine. Why did you change your mind and came back?

G: I haven’t given you my number yet!

R: That’s true. But I appreciate it.

G: Leaving you dirty and alone in this sordid street just didn’t feel right. Plus, it’s almost 3am of a Tuesday! Are you that horny that you need to go wander the night for older dudes?

R: I don’t know. I wanted some fun and someone who seemed nice on my gay app was up for it.

G: I understand you. This could be me some years ago, well, or some months ago… I’m hopeless.

Romeo and Gray walked back to “The Wrong Hole” and Gray bought a couple of water bottles, then they went out to drink them and chat. Romeo spitted the chewing gum in an ash tray and took a big swig from the bottle.

R: Whoa. I really needed this water.

G: Drink plenty, I think you’ve drank much tonight.

R: It’s getting chilly.

G: Thank god. It’s a pain trying to sleep with this heat.

R: Do you usually sleep alone?

G: Sometimes.

R: So you are with someone?

G: More or less. What about you?

R: I sleep alone every night.

G: What do you look for?

R: I’m not actually searching for a boyfriend or a stable relationship. For the moment I just want to meet someone hot and nice and have fun. Then I’ll see. But it’s true that I’d like to have someone to turn to, someone special.

G: You are young, and tired, still drunk and a bit sad, that’s all. You’ll  feel much better about everything the day after tomorrow.

R: Does your partner know you search for blowjobs in dark alleys?

G: No, my partner is on holidays with his friends and I am a shitty fuck boy who doesn’t deserve him.

R: I see. Can I accompany you tonight?

G: That’s a terrible idea.

R: Come on, we are both tired and sad. We can lick our wounds just for tonight and then split ways forever.

G: You are the bad influence here.

R: Come on. Sleep with me tonight. Grant me this wish I have.

G: You are too pushy.

R: You can sleep at my place if you want.

G: Thank you but I prefer my bed.

R: So… what do you say? Can I come with you?

G: You are the worse.

 

Having convinced Gray, Romeo accompanied Gray back home. They walked to Gray’s apartment while the night started to be chilly. In the way, they shared a cigarette roll.

Once in the apartment:

 

G: So that’s my place, and there’s the bathroom, the kitchen and my bed. Do you want to take a shower?

R: Looks cozy! Do you take a shower?

G: I’m feeling rather dirty. I’ll wait until you finish.

R: Oh no, please, go first, or we can shower together if you prefer it.

G: Fine, then I’ll go first. Meanwhile you can put clean sheets on the bed. I show you.

 

Gray showed Romeo the clean sheets and went to have a shower. Meanwhile Romeo prepared the bed. He finished quickly and decided to undress and to enter the bathroom.

G: Romeo? Are you here?

R: Hey, I finished preparing the bed and thought… hey! Let’s check how is Gray doing. Oh god, you even improve naked and wet! You really are handsome, and ripped! Your partner must be proud of you!

G: Hey, don’t go this way and forget about my partner. He mustn’t know anything about this, tomorrow you leave without any trace.

R: Can I get in, this way we can save water…

 

Romeo got in without waiting for permission. After a rather comfortable and familiar chat, both finished showering, dried with a towel and went to bed. The chiller weather allowed some spooning. Romeo was a nice guy, plus he was sexy and handsome, and a bit of a rebel, and Gray liked that. While embracing that naked boy, Gray thought of how easily he could like and love him, and this frightened him. Next morning he should be leaving and they would never contact again, for the sake of his relationship with Natsu.

/End of the chapter/


End file.
